The book of Siy: Part one
by TheMorningstarX
Summary: Set in a realm not known to us, on the planet Trowl, on the lands of Loticka, a man must fight for his survival. Torn between good and evil the man must choose to save everyone or to save himself. Many friends will be made among the way and many powerful enemies will be fought. Will the mans power hold strong or will he along with the rest of his world be destroyed.


The Book of Siy:

Part 1

Written by. D'Kota Ceely

Prologue.

In the Beginning there were five gods that lived in harmony together. The first of the gods was Daigon, the god of the sun and sky, known for his fairness and justice. Then there's Krotis, the god of the nether realm and master of fire, he is known to lust for power and being completely ruthless. He's considered the most extreme of the four lesser gods. The next is Junipa goddess of the ocean and all bodies of water. She is generally associated with kindness and tranquility. She is Daigons lover. The next of the five gods is Lotus, goddess of the ground, fertility, and beauty. She loves all living creatures and her beauty knows no bounds. She is Krotis lover. The last god that rules above the other gods, is Siyrant, he is the lord of time and space, and the master of everything and nothing. He is all powerful, or so he believes. He rules over the four gods with an iron fist, he is a cruel leader.

One day the four lesser gods got together and talked about something forbidden to them, they wanted to create life, Siyrant forbidden them from creating life saying it was his job. The world already had sheep, pigs, cows, horses, and many more animals, but they wanted something more, something that would love them and worship them for who they were. First, Lotus took dirt from the earth and molded a shape so the creation could move freely, then Junipa took her water and harden the dirt so the creation wouldn't be fragile. Next, Daigon blew air into them and gave them a voice for worship. Lastly, Krotis took his fire and filled the creation with a will to survive and a sense of power. The four gods loved their creation they called them mortals, or humans. The gods loved their creation so much they gave them everything. Daigon made the world full of light to keep them happy, Lotus fertilized the ground and taught them how to farm so they would have food, and Junipa filled the world with clean water so they would have drinking water and places to bathe. Then Krotis gave them thoughts and free will because he didn't want them to be mindless zombies.

The gods watched over their creation and hid them away from Siyrant for fear he would get rid of them. As time went on though the gods were slowly getting stronger for they had a purpose to exist. One day, Siyrant was looking over all his creation and he noticed something different, he sensed a different life, this did not please him. Siyrant went to investigate and what he found angered him, he found weird creatures, creatures that walked on two limbs and grabbed and moved things. They were intelligent, and among them he saw his gods and he was not pleased. Siyrant confronted his gods demanding an explanation for these atrocities. Krotis was the first to step up and explain the marvel and wonders they had created. He swore to Siyrant that the mortals were the greatest things in the world and said he would defend them to his dying breath. The other gods stood behind him ready to defend the things they loved the most. Siyrant was now enraged and with just a wave of his hands knocked the gods back. He stepped up to a nearby mortal and hit it, crushing its skull and killing it with a single blow. He looked at the gods and laughed, these things are the greatest marvels in the world they are easily destroyed. Siyrant then reached for his sword, Krotis with fire in his eyes charged Siyrant with his sword of fire driving him back screaming unintelligent babble. Anger had taken control of him and he was out for blood. Alone though Krotis could not defeat Siyrant and was beaten down, the other gods swarm in to protect Krotis and defend their creation. After countless days of continuous battle the gods rose victorious for they may have been weaker but they had a purpose to win, a purpose to fight. They cut Siyrant into fourths so that he may never come back. Krotis took his head and hid it in the nether realm, Daigon took his torso and placed it on the sun, lotus took his legs and buried them deep below the ground, and finally Junipa took his arms and laid them at the bottom of the ocean. The gods loved their creation and swore to protect them to the end of times. That was many, many centuries ago, these days are troubled, there is a darkness spreading and we fear the gods have finally left us. The crops are weltering, the farm animals are dying and the water is drying up. It's only a matter of time before we all die. I don't know what we did to deserve this but the gods are not pleased and we are going to pay for it.

Chapter 1.

The year is 1652 of the scorching sun, a young man lives alone with his dog on a mountain. He built his home on the mountain to protect him from the monsters that roam the land at night. The young man is about to set out to find drinking water, he is running low and he needs his dog to be at full strength for hunting. He grabs his sword, bow and arrows, and a bucket. Right before he leaves he hears crying. "Don't worry boy." He looks down at his dog. "I'll be back soon, I promise." The young man leaves and sets out on his way in hope to find at least a small amount of drinkable water. He's feeling very weak, living on his own is dangerous the villages have wells and food they can survive for a while, after years of famine the villages have adjusted, but he must live alone for he bears a horrendous mark. The man looks down at his right arm feeling it burn as he thinks about it.

"Why? Why must I be burdened with this disease?" he screams.

The mark is the symbol of the evil God Siyrant. No one knows how or why he got it but it is on his arm and it burdens him every day. He lost his friends and was kicked out of his village for bearing this mark.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I worshipped you! All of you. Why, gods why?" he shouts in dismay.

The man falls to the floor weeping but gets up knowing not to waste water and valuable daylight. He continues on his search for water.

Not too far away in a small village lives a beautiful girl, she is just leaving her home to go tend to the crops and farm animals. As she walks down the road she passes by some friends.

"Hello Lilly. How was your night?" Her friend Aris asked.

"Good the gods blessed me with a good slumber." Lilly said laughing.

"Well of course they did. The gods always favor the pretty ones. Especially ones that take after the beautiful goddess Lotus." Her friend Martis said with a sly grin.

Lilly laughed and walked away, she had to hurry and attend to the crops. The harvest this year is looking good, maybe the gods do really favor her. She laughed at this thought, of course the gods favored her they favored all of us, it is in the tales that the gods love us, I know they do even during these troubled times. She looked up at the sky wishing for a sign that she was right. When no sign appeared she looked down sadden, and continued walking. She finally made it to the farm.

"Hello Mister Coonts. How are you doing today?"

"Wonderful! Now that you are here to help. You have an amazing green thumb, I haven't seen the crops so vibrant and lush in ages." Exclaimed Mister Coonts.

"Well it isn't just me. Maybe the gods are helping us out."

"We can only hope."

Lilly was working on the land for a few hours before she felt a pain on her back.

"What is this pain? I haven't been doing much work. Maybe it is from bending over so much."

As she stood up the pain worsened and she screamed and fell to the ground gripping at her back.

"Lilly are you okay? What's wrong?" Shouted Mister Coonts

He sprinted over to her worried that she was bitten or attacked by an animal. Lilly rolled on the ground and ripped her shirt off. Mister Coonts gasped as the mark of Lotus formed on her back.

"What is it Mister! Why does my back burn?" Lilly asked.

"The mark of Lotus forms on your back Lilly. It's a sign the goddess has a plan for you. I don't know what this means, this has never happened before, I can only hope it is a good thing."

"The mark of the goddess Lotus on me" thought Lilly "why me?"

Chapter 2.

"Water at last!" shouted the young man.

The young man sprinted up to the watering hole tears of joy streaming down his face. He fell to his knees before the hole and cupped his hand and drank greedily.

"The gods might be mad at me but at least they blessed me with this gift."

He filled his bucket up with water, and drank some more trying to soak up as much as he could for he knew this watering hole wouldn't last long. Either someone was going to find it and remove the water or it will dry up soon.

"This is weird though. Where is this water coming from?"

The young man looked around for a connection from a stream or a nearby hill that could possibly be the cause. There was none he was on flat ground with the closes hill at least ten miles away.

"Where is this water coming from?"

The Young man started taking his clothes off.

"If it isn't coming from a hill or stream then it must be coming from underground, a natural spring of sorts."

The young man removed all his clothes and stepped into the water. He walked in until the water was up to his stomach and dove under. He looked under and didn't see anything at first. He came back up for air.

"Nothing? This cannot be, there has to be something that can explain this."

He dove back under and looked harder and saw a small hole with bubbles coming out. He swam over to it.

"From underground! This must be a good sign" he thought to himself.

He surfaced feeling rejuvenated and excited to return home.

"I can get my buckets and my wagon and fill them and have water to last me awhile." he said.

The man swam to the edge and walked out of the water smiling to himself.

"Stop! Don't move a muscle, or I will cut you where you stand." Said a voice.

The young man startled and scarred froze in his place what is happening he thought to himself. He looked over to his sword and bow wondering if he could make it to them before he got into any real trouble. The stranger seeing this yelled at the young man.

"Don't even think about it silly boy. Now you're going to turn around slowly understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Said the young man as he turned around as slowly as he saw fit.

When the young man was fully turned around he was surprised at what he saw, it wasn't a criminal looking guy with tattered clothes and a beard that hasn't been shaven in months. No it was an old man, an old brittle looking man with no weapons just a cocky smile on his face. Why in the world am I being robbed by an old man thought the young man?

"Excuse me sir, but are you okay?" asked the young man

"OKAY! I'm better then okay I've finally found you, the one who bears the mark of Siyrant, and the one who is destined to save us all from complete extinction." He said almost shouting.

The young man took a step back scared, is this man senile he thought.

"This mark I have on my arm is a curse! I'm not destined for anything except a hard life." Said the young man.

"Oh but my boy, there are things that are left untapped in you, things that will stop this growing darkness and save us all." The older man exclaimed. "I know what I say sounds like madness, but what I speak of is true, you only have to trust me."

"Trust you? I don't even know who you are! For all I know and care you're a senile old forest man who eats wild mushrooms for fun!" the young man was angry now. At that moment his arm started to burn. "Ahh not again! Why again?" the young man fell to the ground gripping his arm trying to push out the pain, a very useless attempt.

"Boy stop struggling and sip this" the older man said as he pulled out an old deer hide flask. He put it on the young man's lip. He refused to drink from this crazy man's flask but the pain intensified so he sipped and the pain went away but only for a moment. So the young man drank again and again till it was all gone.

"Feel better?" asked the older man.

"Yes, thank you. If I may ask what that was?" the young man was afraid to know but lost interest as he looked down at his arm to see more markings on him this time. Surrounding the mark of Siyrant where the marks of Daigon, Lotus, Junipa, and Krotis. The young man screamed.

"Not more markings gods no!"

"This is very good boy, very good." The older man said excitingly.

"Good! How in the fiery pits of the nether is this a good thing! Tell me you crazy tolbat." The young man shouted furiously. He did not mean for his anger to take over, and him to scream at the man. "I'm sorry, I don't kno-."

"It's perfectly fine boy, I understand you're scared but this is why I must talk to you. Those markings aren't a curse they are a gift. Yes they have troubled your past, but they will bring you a good future. One that has hardships and battles but at the end of it all a good fortune." The older man moved onto the young man and helped him stand up. "Please get dressed and please let us sit down and talk."

The young man dressed staring at his arm the whole time if only he could understand what it means. He thought to himself about hearing the old man out, then thought against it, but then he knew he needed answers.

"Come with me, it's getting dark soon and I must return home to my dog. You may join me and we can speak of this matter more." Said the young man.

"Lead the way boy."

After getting equipped with all his gear he picked up the bucket full of water and set back out to his home with the old man following close behind. After they walked for a long time they heard a noise. The young man stopped undrawn his sword and whirled around to meet face to face with a pack of wolves.

"Wolves, can you defend yourself old man?"

"Defend myself? I'm just an old man. Aim for the leader take him out and the others should run away scarred."

At that moment the wolves moving fast attacked, the first lunged at the young man's throat, he smashed its skull with the hilt of its sword seeing blood, it fueled him he swung his sword rapidly and deadly cutting the wolf down. Survival instinct kicking in the man aimed for the alpha and attacked swinging at it with his sword, but the wolf dodged the blow and bit at his hand. The young man tried to pull away just barley getting away the wolf scrapped his knuckles, the man dropped the sword from the pain, screaming a blood curdling scream he lunged at the wolf tackling it down and started punching it repeatedly until the wolf stopped struggling and let its life slip away. The young man didn't stop though he just kept punching getting all his anger and bent up rage of past years out.

"Boy you can stop the wolf is dead. It's okay." The old man walked to him and grabbed the young man pulling him off the wolf. The young man was shaking.

"what-t-t was was that?" the young man asked stuttering and shaking.

"That my boy was your inner fighter coming out. In good time you'll learn to control the powers deep within you. They coincide with the markings on your arm. You see you have a special gift yet untapped inside of you and in due time It will show and you'll be able to do wonderful things. The old man smiled down at the young man.

"Control what? Who are you and how do you know these things?" the young man asked with a sincere craving to know.

"All in god time my boy, all in good time."

Chapter 3.

Many miles away, there lives a small village on a mountain. The village wasn't suffering hardship like many others for inside the mountain was a natural spring and the villagers knew how to ration out the water. The villages name is Daikin, which stands for child of the sky. The villagers are strong worshippers of the god Daigon, though they worship all the gods they favor Daigon. On the top of the mountain they built a shrine to the god himself, and each day in the morning one person from each family goes to the shrine and prays to Daigon and the gods. They ask for help with the crops, to help with sick relatives, and other request. A young well-built man of average looks and long dirty blond hair is walking up the mountain to the shrine today, he is praying for safety, his job as a guard is to protect and serve the people of his village and he will do it no matter what. Today he has been tasked with exploring the nearby caverns for any possible monsters that might be there and exterminate them. He fears today will be his last day on this world, anything could happen. He makes his way up to the shrine and places his offering on the alter. The gods don't want or need anything they loved to be worshipped and that's it, but the people of Daikin think it helps them communicate better with the gods. The man places his hand on the alter and gets on his knees and whispers.

"Lord Daigon please bless me with your strength and justice to fight another day and survive. Junipa bless me with your tranquility to remain calm in the midst of conflict, Krotis give me your fire so I may use it to drive away the darkness, and lastly Lotus bless me with love so I may find someone to nurture and take care of. From the god in the sky to the god in the nether bless me with your strengths for today I walk a dangerous road."

The man stands up and thanks the gods for their time.

"Ditier? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me." Ditier says while turning around. "How are you doing today Salfic?"

"Very good today. Though my grandmother is feeling ill so I'm praying for help."

"I'm sorry to hear this send my regards to your family for me, but please excuse me, I must now set out to go exploring." Ditier laughs as he leaves.

Ditier made his way down the mountain to the village armory, a nice strong building made of stone and wood. Ditier enters the armory and goes to his locker and pulls out his dagger and bow. He lays them down and grabs his harden leather armor and puts it on.

"Tight fit today, I got to work on this, I might have to get more."

He picks up his dagger and sheathed his dagger, and tied the quiver to his side. This set up makes it easier for faster loading after shots. The door opens up and the captain of the guards walks in.

"Ditier report." The captain says with a stern bark.

Ditier turns around and salutes the captain by tapping his right hand against his chest twice. "Sir I'm about to head out and patrol the nearby caves for anything dangerous."

"At ease Ditier." The captain says with a smile. "You be safe out there young man your mother would have my head on a pike if you die and I don't want to lose my best guard."

"Thank you sir. Permission to finish setting up and leave sir." Ditier ask without removing his salute.

"Young man I told you at ease, I know you take this very serious but when we are in the armory we don't have to be so formal, and yes carry on."

"Thank you sir." Ditier finishes packing up and makes his way to the door.

"Ditier I'm serious be safe out there."

"Yes sir."

Ditier leaves the armory and makes his way down the path to the closes known cave. He explores the first few caves. He doesn't see anything except the usual snake or bat nothing dangerous. Ditier walks up to the next cave and feels a chill run down his spine.

"This cave is so dark and cold."

No light made it into the cave and it felt like the temperatures where below freezing, but none the less Ditier had a duty and he carries out his duties. So he ventured forth into the cave. He pulls a torch out of his bag and lights it in hopes that it will help him see, the torch blazes up but then the fire dies.

"What in the-." Ditier cuts himself off as he hears a roar coming from deep inside the cave.

"A bear possibly, or maybe a cave troll. Time will only tell." He ventures forth farther into the cave feeling the coldness of the cave touch his warm skin. The darkness was calling him telling him to slip into a slumber and let it take over.

"I got to fight this. I'm the master of my own mind and body. Krotis made that so."

"How dare you speak the name of those bastard gods!" a voice shouted in the darkness scaring Ditier backwards making him trip over a rock.

"Who's there? Show yourself monster." Ditier shouts as he stands up and unsheathes his dagger.

At that moment the cave fills with light and standing in front of Ditier is a Gaslok a monster born from the hatred that few humans have towards the gods. They are strong monsters but are few.

"So a Gaslok no big surprise I suppose. I should've know gaslok's hate fire since it represents Krotis!"

"I told you to not mention those names" the gaslok charged him, but Ditier wasn't new to fighting and dodge out of the way slamming his dagger into the monsters skull.

"Daigon gave me my voice and I will use it as I please!" shouted Ditier.

The monster screamed and charged him again this time swiping at his feet and knocking him down. Ditier rolled and jumped back up on his feet throwing his dagger into the monsters eye. The gaslok whipped its head back and shrieked slamming its hands down with intent on hitting anything. Ditier stepped back pulled off his bow and grabbed an arrow and aimed at the monsters head. He pulled back the string, held his breathe and let go. The arrow flew and went clean through the gaslok's head.

"Dirty scum, he was weaker than I would imagine."

Ditier went to the monsters head grabbed his dagger and at that moment his hand started to burn and a marking was forming on the outside of his left hand. He screamed from the burning.

"Agh what the." Ditier was losing conscience as he fell to the floor. Before he slipped away he looked at his hand and the last thing he saw was the mark of Daigon forming on it.

Chapter 4.

"I'm to do what?" shouted the young man.

"Gather the other four who bear the mark of the four gods. One for each god." The older man said.

"What how? Are you insane, you want me to go out and look for some random people and tell them, you have been chosen to represent the gods and you must help me defeat an evil that is so unimaginably powerful that we will most likely die." The young man felt like he was going insane. "I don't know who you think I am but I can barely support me and my dog."

"I know this is hard to adjust to but I'm telling you the truth."

"Okay, okay, run me through everything again."

"Okay you know the tale the four gods made us and killed Siyrant. Well the gods thought they gotten rid of Siyrant but a darkness formed after he was cut into pieces, the darkness wants to control everything and needs a body, but it's still powerful. It has raised the rates of monsters and is killing the earth. The gods are still out there but they are fighting their own battle and the only way to help us is to give us five champions to fight for them. Each champion takes after that god."

"Then what about me. I have Siyrant as my marking?" the young man questioned.

"I'm getting there just wait. As we speak the four champions are being chosen, you are favored by all the gods the each give you a part of them. The reason you have Siyrant marking is that you are to be the leader of the four but instead of being evil like the God you are to be good you are to be the most powerful. You will lead the charge against the darkness and you will be the light that destroys it." The older man was getting more excited as he spoke.

"Okay, but how do you know all this?"

"I'm the last of my bloodline that was told by the gods themselves before they left that this will happen." The older man looked down saddened. "I'm unable to have children so I can only presume that my family is no longer needed to help the gods and now it is my job to help you till I die." The older man leaned down and pet the dog, the dog barked happily at him. "I know your name boy and I know you're scared to use it but I promise you villages will sing your name and drink to your name."

The young man looked down. He grew up without parents he lived poor and homeless and did odd jobs to get by. He was never called by his full name but people always use to call him boy. People would give him dirty looks and walk around him when he was a child he had a close friend though. An older man that would pay him to do things. As he grew he made a friend until the day the mark appeared. Tears where now forming at the ends up his eyes.

"I know what happened at the village, you weren't yourself. It was the darkness trying to take over you and it was winning but you left the village and so did the darkness. Now you have the gods to protect you."

The young man looked up at the older man and said. "I made my mistakes and I live with them I lost a close friend and I'm hated by a lot of people, I will never live down that day."

"And you shouldn't you should allow it to fuel you in the fight against the darkness. It made you do evil things and now you have the chance to get your revenge it's all up to you though." The older man stood up and got a drink of water, expecting the boy to say no and call him crazy again.

"Where do we begin?"

The old man smiled.

Chapter 5.

At a place not yet touched by the darkness is a village that is on the backs of a giant lake and only a few miles from an ocean. The village is a fishing village and they help other villages by supplying them with fish, they have heard about the disasters of the rest of the world and wish to help, but they fear the darkness will soon spread to them and they will lose everything.

"Juva, Wake up dear it's your turn to go fishing today." Juva rose out of bed she's a short, shy, but beautiful girl she lives in the wealthier side of the village, her dad worked every day since he was of age to make this fortune. That's what he tells Juva and he wants her to know what responsibility is.

"I'm coming father." Juva calls down to her father.

"Hurry up!" he shouts up at her.

"Hurry up. I'm the boss, do as I say." Juva says under her breathe and laughs

Juva gets dressed in her fishing clothes and runs to the kitchen "okay dad ready?"

"Yes I am. I let you sleep in today but don't expect this to happen a lot."

"I know why you did dad. Are you feeling okay do you want me to go alone and you can stay home and pray and go visit her grave?"

Juva's mother died giving birth to Juva, Juva's father loved his wife very much and was destroyed. But he moved on because he had a daughter to raise and ever since then he has protected her from the world.

"I'm fine dear, after were done working we'll go visit her grave together okay."

"Okay dad." Juva left the house ahead of her father to give him some space and head to the lake. When she got there she got her fishing supplies set up at the edge of the lake and casted out her line.

"Juva? How are you?" Daren a handsome man that had went to school with Juva walks up to her smiling.

Juva blushes and hides her face from him and mumbles "I'm okay, how are you?"

Daren laughs at her. "Always so shy and cute aren't you." Daren looks at her and smiles a very sincere and happy smile at her. He likes Juva but he knows she's too shy to talk to him with her full attention. He tries talking to her every day and goes out of his way to just say hi to her.

"Is there something you needed?" Juva asked looking at the ground.

"No I just wanted to say hi, maybe ask if you wanted to have some company. I'm free right now and have nothing to do."

Juva looked up surprised to hear him say that. Daren was so handsome and girls wanted to be with him. "Uhh." She started to feel scared.

"Juva are you okay?" her father asked "is this boy scaring you?" Juva's father turns and looks at Daren. "What did you say to my daughter?"

"Nothing sir, I asked if she wanted some company, I'm free today and I didn't know you would be coming out today. I'm terribly sorry sir. I will leave now" Daren turn around to walk away.

"No Daren come sit." Juva squeaked out. Her face then went red and she ran over to the fishing lines.

"Are you sure Juva?" her father asked.

"Yes dad." She whispered.

Her father turned to Daren who was looking at the ground.

"Do you know how to fish boy?"

"Yes sir, my dad taught me when I was younger before he got sick and passed away." Daren moved over next to Juva and sat down next to her and helped her with the lines. Juva's father walked over to the fishing set up and started to help them. Juva's face was still flaming red when Daren said.

"You look very pretty today Juva."

Juva looked away from him and was freaking out on the inside she didn't know how to act when boys or people at all talked to her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"HELP! HELP!" Juva looked up and saw a young boy struggling to swim in the middle of the lake and without hesitation dove into the water and swam to the boy.

"Juva what are you doing?" shouted her father. He was scared he was going to lose his daughter. He wanted to swim out and help her but he froze remembering holding his dead wife in his arms sobbing while the doctors took Juva to be cleaned. Juva swam out to the middle of the lake and grabbed the boy and started swimming back. She didn't understand what took over her but whatever it was she thanked the gods for it and continued swimming back to shore. She dragged the boy up onto the shore.

"He's not breathing! What do we do?" she asked scared for the boy's life.

"I've got this." Daren ran over and started giving the boy mouth to mouth.

Her father ran up to her and grabbed her and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"What were you thinking you could've gotten hurt? I can't lose you too." Her father started crying.

"Everything is okay dad I'm okay I promise you. Now let me go." She felt a pain on her right foot "ow dad my foot."

"I'm not touching your feet." Her dad said looking down at her feet. "By the gods!" On Juva's foot the mark of Junipa started to form burning her foot.

"Dad what is happening? It hurts." Juva cried.

"It's okay it's a blessing my dear from the goddess Junipa."

Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" asked the young man.

"Back to my home. We need to get prepared you need better weapons. This quest is going to be dangerous and you need to be prepared." The old man said.

"So what is your name?" the young man asked.

"My name is Rogan. I live by myself out by that field you found the watering hole.

"Rogan huh. I've heard that name before. I heard a story about a man named Rogan."

"That story is about my great, great grandfather Rogan who helped the village's band together and lead them into battle against the goblins." Rogan said this proudly. "Because of him the villages drove the goblins back down into their holes."

They continued walking down the young man following Rogan and the dog walking in front of them alert and ready for anything. They continued walking for three hours and it was starting to get dark.

"We need to hurry Rogan, it's going to get dark soon and I don't want to be out here in the dark." The young man said concerned about their safety.

"Yes boy I know, my house it right over this hill" Rogan said gruffly.

They walked over the hill and the young man stopped shocked at what he say. Rogan's home wasn't just a house it was a mansion.

"Boy what's taking you?" Ragan shouted at the young man.

"What? Oh nothing just what is this? This isn't a house this is a palace." The young man said as he ran up to the door.

"Yes it is quite large. But it's also empty, it's very lonely living in a home all by yourself." Rogan looked around outside and walked inside and shut the door behind him. The dog ran around the house barky happily with each new room he discovered.

"Zap slow down boy you're going to break something." The young man said as the dog ran by him.

"He is alright, if the dog is happy then I'm happy he can break whatever he wants we won't be here for long." Rogan said as he proceed down the main hall way. "Follow me boy we need to get to the basement."

The young man followed him down the hall to the basement door. The young man reached down to grab the handle.

"I wouldn't do that." Rogan said with a smile.

"Why not it's a door handle I'm not a child." The young man grabbed the handle and turned it and his hand burned red hot. The young man ripped his hand off the door handle. "By the gods what is that?"

"Old magic taught to me by my father. My family learned it from the gods." Rogan looked at it and chanted and incantation and the door opened up.

"Magic? I didn't think magic existed, I've heard stories but never have I heard of people using it." The young man said with wonder in his eyes.

"Few people know how to use old magic. It has been lost to the ages, very sad." Rogan walked down the stairs.

"Can you teach me?" the young man asked excitingly.

"We will see boy. All in due time, I have a plan and the pieces are falling into place."

Chapter 7.

On a desolate island located near a non-active volcano, is a small village of only a handful of families. A young man lays in the doctor's bed in a coma, he has been in this coma for over a year after defending the village from a sea monster. The young man is very handsome with a well-built body from years of exercise and training, the man's face is well crafted by the gods and has a long scar from his left eye down to his chin.

"Father, how is Kriptis doing?" asked the doctor's daughter.

"Fine sweetheart, he is still in the coma. I fear he may never wake up from this coma, I would order to have him killed to release him from this suffering but he is a hero and he is so young." The doctor said with extreme concern in his voice. "If only there was something I could do to wake him up!"

The doctor's daughter walks up next to Kriptis unconscious body and lays her hand on his chest. The daughter is an extremely beautiful girl and highly sought after by the other villagers, but she doesn't want any of them for her heart belonged to Kriptis. She loved the way he has no care for his own safety to protect the village and the fact he did it without a second thought. He charged into battle head first and rose victorious, but the strain on his body took its toll and knocked him out.

"Why must the good people suffer father?" she looked at her father with sadness in her eyes.

"Because they sacrifice the most." The doctor answered.

Outside the hut they heard screaming. The ground shook around them the doctor and his daughter ran outside to investigate the commotion. What they saw froze them solid. On top of the Volcano standing an easy twenty-five feet tall was a dark red dragon, the dragon expanded its wings and hot magma dripped from its body. The dragon aimed its head up to the sky and breathed fire straight up into the clouds.

"Get inside now" the doctor screamed at his daughter but she didn't move she was too scared to.

The dragon looked down upon the village and in an ancient tongue said. "Tol lah tah nie Kri." The dragon was speaking an ancient language only known to few and the gods themselves. The dragon was asking for the location of the Krotis champion. The villagers where running around screaming in terror they have never seen a dragon before only heard of them in legends. The dragons where strong merciless beast that could kill everyone with a single breath of fire, or it could be a dragon working for the gods. No one knew of course. The dragon shouted again. "Brib le lah tah." The dragon flapped its large powerful wings and soared up into the sky, then landed down in the village shaking everything and collapsing a few huts. "Le mut kul ha" the dragon said. "I must kill him."

Inside the doctors hut Kriptis was now awakening from a growing pain on his chest. He sat up screaming gripping at his chest. He looked down and saw the marking of Krotis forming on his chest, he screamed and jumped out of bed. He looked around then shouted.

"Hello, what's happening, where am I?" he heard a crash and dove out of the hut as a tail swiped across it. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. The dragon frightened him then he realized what was going on. The dragon is destroying the village and the gods woke him up to protect them. It was his job to defend this village to his dying breathe and he was going to carry out his duty.

"Doctor. Where is my gear?" Kriptis asked.

The doctor looked at him, stunned to see him awake. "you're awake? But how?"

"The gods must have awoken me to protect the village once more now, my gear where is it?"

The doctor pointed at Kriptis old hut. And without a second though Kriptis sprinted for his hut. "Tow tacka" the dragon shouted whipping its tail at him. "Tow tacka?" Kriptis thought, the ancient language of the gods. What did it say, there you are? Who me? Kriptis slid into his hut threw on his leather armor and grabbed his sword and shield. The dragon smashed its tail through the hut. Kriptis lunged at the tail and grabbed it. He slowly started climbing up the tail until he got to the dragon back.

"If you're looking for me you giant lizard I'm behind you." Kriptis shouted shoving his sword into its back. The dragon screeched and breathed fire up into the air. Then jumped and took flight.

"You wal di."

"I'm going to die huh?" Kriptis was shocked he understood the dragon. Kriptis removed his sword from the dragons back and crawled to its head. "If I'm dying I'm taking you with me!" he shouted, as he tried to plunge the sword into the dragon's skull it shattered. "Silly mortal tu can't kul a Draco." The dragon flew far away from the village with Kriptis on his back. Kriptis repeatedly punched and stabbed at the dragon with the broken sword with no success. After a while Kriptis gave up and sat there. "Where am I going?" He thought.

Chapter 8

"What is this?" The young man asked.

Hanging on the walls was a giant picture of what seemed to be a battle ground. Four people standing on one side and on the other a single man. The ground they stood on was destroyed and brown from over use. The four people, two men and two woman looked like they were protecting something.

"What is this giant picture?" the young man asked. Then he realized what it was, the epic battle that happened centuries of years ago. "It's the battle of the gods, the battle of control and the protection over the humans." The young man looked at Rogan. "where did you get this?"

"A long time ago, a very long time ago." Rogan answered then walked away, but the young man couldn't stop looking at the picture on the left side stood Siyrant the God, strong and over shadowing the gods, on the right the four gods stood with Krotis in front wielding his sword of fire and a look of bloodlust in his eyes. Daigon stood behind him forming a tornado in his hands ready to defend the very things he loved the most. Behind him stood the goddess each ready to jump in and help.

"Boy come here, we have preparations to attend to." Rogan yelled at him. Rogan turned to the armory against the wall and started removing different swords, daggers, and bows. "You're pretty decent with that sword you have but it's very crude come over here and test out these different swords."

The young man walked over to the table and reached for the first shiny sword he saw, he picked up a beautifully crafted sword. He turned around and swung it a few times, displeased with the sword he put it down and reached for another.

"Before you proceed boy don't just grab any sword at random look at them and pick whichever one feels right to you and calls to you. A sword is an extension of yourself and the right sword could lead you into certain victory."

The young man looked over all the swords each one different in their own aspect. As he gazed at each beautiful blade one caught his eye, but it wasn't laying on the table it was hanging up still. The young man walked up to the sword and studied it, the sword is old and beaten up but it was calling to him so he grabbed it. He turned around and walked to the practice dummy. He strikes the dummy with the sword, the young man smiled the sword was perfect, too bad it was old and damaged. He went to put it down when the sword started to buzz and warm up.

"What is happening?" the young man asked he looked at the sword then felt the burn in his arm and looked at his marks and watched as they glow and move down his arm to the sword. The sword started to change the blade become razor sharp and the hilt now felt more comfortable than before. The bottom of the hilt now had a flawless jewel that the young man has never seen before, the hand guard grew out and looked like it had claws that were sticking out.

"Amazing! Did you see that, Rogan the sword changed!" the young man practically shouted.

"Yes boy I did. The gods have done you a favor, they wanted you to have this sword for whatever reason. Now every sword has a name what's yours?"

Without hesitation the young man looked at Rogan and said in an ancient tongue "Dulbrackey."

Chapter 9

Lilly awakens with a gasp. She reached behind her and grabbed at her back expecting to feel something.

"I must have passed out, dehydration of some sorts." She said to herself.

"No dear you were blessed with the mark of Lotus on your right shoulder. It hurt you and the pain knocked you out so Mister Coonts carried you here and told me what happen. Do you remember any of this?" asked Lilly's father.

Lilly looked at her father with a look of confusion, "mark of Lotus?" she said. Lilly stood up and walked over to the mirror and inspected her body, on her right shoulder she saw it, the mark of the goddess lotus was there, and it was beautiful a thick circle with a blooming lotus flower in the middle. "What does this mean father?" she asked turning to him.

"I don't know dear. Perhaps the goddess Lotus favors you in some way. Or maybe she feels threaten by your beauty and is marking you for death." Her father said with a laugh. "And if that's true good luck dear, because I choose life, and by the way dinner is on the table so come down when you see fit." With that her father turned around and left laughing at his own joke.

"Marked for death?" Lilly said as she looked at the mark again. She got dressed and went to the kitchen. The kitchen was small with the fireplace at the corner for cooking and a few counters for preparing the food. "What's for dinner father?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

"Fish, with lemon squeezed on it." Lilly's father was a poor man who worked many jobs to supply for his daughter. "Here you go dear." He handed her the plate and started walking away.

"You're not going to eat?" Lilly looked at her father with a smile.

"I already ate dear."

"Don't lie to me." Lilly then cut the fish in half. "Come on sit down and eat with me, please." Lilly was sad now, she knew they were poor and she knew her father would starve himself for days just to see his daughter happy and well fed.

"Lilly you need-"

"I said sit down!" Lilly practically shouting at her father. "You need to eat just as much as me, you work more than me, and you're getting older so you need energy. So sit down and eat this fish with me." She then smiled the most beautiful smile that would melt a man's heart.

"Alright." Her father sat down next to her and took a bite of the fish.

After they finished Lilly's dad went out to do more work for very little pay and Lilly went to see if her friends were available. As she was walking down the street she heard whispering. "Find Siy. Find Siy."

"Siy who's that? I don't know a Siy." She said to herself. "Where are these voices coming from?"

She kept hearing the voices whisper over and over again for her to find Siy, then it all stopped. Lilly ran back to her home thinking she was going mad then she heard the most peaceful voice. "Lilly you need to leave the village and find a young man name Siy and older man name Rogan, they are close by in a huge mansion but they won't be there for long, so run go west and find them."

"This can't be! Who are you?" Lilly asked scared.

"I'm the one who gave you that mark. Now go before this whole village is destroyed." Said the goddess Lotus standing tall and so beautiful it hurt to look at her.

"But my father?" Lilly asked scared to leave her father alone, it would kill him.

"I will take care of that now leave!"

Lilly left her house and headed to the edge of the village and looked out across the land that she had only been on a few times. Lilly ran out of the village afraid of what may come. She was afraid that the goddess was right and the village might be destroyed so she ran and didn't look back, as she ran she cried, she will miss her father. She ran for a few miles then stopped at a watering hole. She bent down and got a drink, she continued to move west, it was getting dark but she could see a light over a hill, she ran up the hill and froze. She saw the giant mansion and almost broke down and cried.

"Whoever in this mansion is the person the goddess wanted me to meet?" Lilly said this as she walked up to the door. She stepped on the porch and the door started to open up.

"So who do we need to find first?" she heard a young powerful voice say.

Chapter 10

"Day-Breaker. That name suits it perfectly." Rogan said happily. "How do you know the ancient tongue?" Rogan asked curiously.

"I don't." the young man answered. "It just came to me."

"Makes sense the gods gave you the name, so you better use it properly." Rogan started to gather supplies. "We are going to be on a very long journey boy, I have a donkey outside to hold our stuff but I still suggest to pack lightly."

"Understood Rogan but I am use to long travels." The young man said as he walked up the stairs following Rogan. "Zap come here boy." The dog was crying at the door. "We are leaving in a minute."

The dog barked and ran over to his master and rolled on his back opened his mouth and let his tongue fall out. "Special dog." The young man leaned over and started petting the dog. "You're a good boy."

Rogan came back to the hall. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." The young man opened the door "so who do we need to find first?" he asked. As the door swung open he saw a dark figure and pulled his sword out. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he shouted at the girl.

"Don't attack! My names Lilly and I was told to find a man named Rogan and a young man named Siy." Lilly said with sincerity.

"Siy? How do you know that name." the young man shouted he stepped forward and grabbed her lifting her up. "Who sent you?"

"Lotus the goddess Lotus."

"Don't lie to me woman. I will kill you."

"Boy! Put her down, I swear to the gods I will burn you." Rogan said and walked over to the girl after the young man dropped her. "I'm so sorry for my friend here. My name is Rogan and you said Lotus sent you?" Rogan asked as he helped her up.

"Yes she did, she also gave me this mark." Lilly said that as she removed her shirt and turned around.

The young man walked up to her and looked at the mark then at his arm. He lifted his arm up to her back and both the marks started to glow.

"Well I guess they are coming to us now instead." The young man said to Rogan. "Come inside Lilly, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"It's okay. I was kind of just standing there." She said and flashed them a beautiful smile.

They walked inside the house and sat down in the kitchen. Rogan started explaining everything that is happening and everything that will happen if the champions of the gods don't band together and fight the darkness.

"I don't understand." Lilly said "where are the gods?"

"They are fighting the darkness off in their own realm. They are being weakened down. The darkness is strong and they need the champions to help them fight." The young man said.

Zap trotted into the room and looked at Lilly and barked. He ran up to her and licked her hand and barked again.

"Oooh a dog! I love animals." She said as she leaned down and scratched the dog's neck. "Who's a good boy, you are, yes you are."

The young man looked at Rogan and said "she if defiantly Lotuses champion."

"That she is boy." Rogan laughed. "Lilly we need to leave soon and find the other champions. I suspect a few places that would hold these champions. Your village for example was a farming village. Lots of livestock and farm land, makes sense why you were picked. There's a village that worships Daigon extremely, that village is far way many, many miles away, there is also a fishing village not too far from here, I suspect that might be a good place go."

"All right Rogan lets go. You ready Lilly?"

"Yes, you guys aren't going to take no for an answer anyway."

"If you said no I would tie you to the donkey." The young man laughed.

Chapter 11.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" asked Kriptis.

The dragon didn't answer him just kept flying. Kriptis looked down at the ground and saw a village.

"Poor bastards if they look up, they'll have a heart attack." Kriptis looked ahead and saw a giant lake come into view miles away. Then he saw the dragon dive down. "What are you doing?" Kriptis shouted. The dragon landed near the lake a few miles from a village. The young man jumped off the dragons back and tried to run. The dragon whipped him with his tail. "You will stay." The dragon said.

"Nice joke, you over grown crocodile." Kriptis ran for the lake and jumped in. the dragon walked up next to the lake. "Damn mortals." The dragon said with a shout. Kriptis swam under the water only surfacing a few seconds to get air. He swam to the other side of the lake. He got out and ran to the village. "Help, someone please help me!" He shouted

"Calm down boy. What's wrong?" A guard said walking up to him.

"On the other side of the lake is a dragon and it's going to destroy this whole village you got to hide." Kriptis said quickly.

"A dragon? Ha, those don't exist. You might want to stop eating everything that looks like food." The guard said and turned around and walked away.

"I'm not crazy you old man." Kriptis shouted.

He went to walk away when he heard screaming.

"By the gods!" he shouted as he saw a burst of fire enter the sky.

He sprinted to the fire. He saw a dead guard on the ground and picked his sword up. "Mortal before I eat you and this whole village come here and stay put."

Kriptis laughed "What if I go over there and stab you with this here sword."

"Have you not already tried and failed fool." The dragon said.

"I will keep trying till you die." He shouted and charged the dragon and as he brought down the sword the blade burst on fire. He drove the sword into the dragon's body. The dragon whipped back and screeched whipping his tail around wrecking houses in the process. There was a loud scream and a girl clinging on to the dragon's tail was screaming. "The Junipa champion too, this is great."

"Champion? Why do you keep calling me a champion and now her?"

"Mortal there is a darkness coming and you need to die." The dragon went to bite him, Kriptis dodge out of the way and plunged his sword into the dragons head. Feeling unsatisfied with the hit he jumped on the dragons head and plunged his sword into the dragon's head one more time killing it. He jumped off the dragons head and walked over to the tail.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl. He helped her up. "What's your name?"

"Juva, and yes thank you." Juva said shyly.

"Hey now don't be shy I'm not going to hurt you." He placed his hand on her cheek and rub dirt off it. "Do you need help with anything?"

Juva's face went red. "The dragon is kind of on my house." Juva said "Father where are you?" she shouted, looking around.

"I'm okay baby, I'm over here." The father said running up to them. "Thank you for saving my daughter young man. What's your name?"

Kriptis looked at him and said "Kriptis sir"

"Well Kriptis since you killed this dragon, do you mind helping us move it?" the father asked.

"Not at all. I'm sorry about your house."

"It's alright this kind of thing happens at least once a week." The father said laughing.

The whole village was outside now to see the commotion, they were shocked to see a giant dragon dead in their village. They asked around what happen but no one knew. Finally after they all calmed down they got together and tried to move the dragon. After an hour of struggling, they finally moved the dragon to the outside of the village.

"Wow what a beauty that is" said a new voice. Kriptis and Juva turned around to see a young man, an older man, and a young lady standing behind them with a donkey and a dog. "Hello this is Rogan" he pointed at Rogan "and this is Lilly" pointing at Lilly "and we need to talk to you two."

"Talk to us, why?" Kriptis asked stepping in front of Juva to protect her.

"We mean you no harm." Rogan said stepping forward putting his arms up. "But we need to talk about what that dragon told you and about the marks on your body."

"Well you gave us their names what about yours?" Kriptis asked the young man. "Shouldn't we know your name as well?"

A look of dread washed over the young man's face. "My name is not important, it holds a terrible story to it and I wish to be rid of it. But if you must call me something call me Siy." Siy turned away and walked to the lake.

"Siy has lived a troubled life and his name is the only thing that makes him remember his past." Rogan said. "So may we know your names?"

Kriptis answered "I'm Kriptis and this is Juva."

"Follow us we really need to talk and we need to speak quickly." Rogan said turning around and walked towards Siy.

Chapter 12

Ditier woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't in the cave anymore but laying in a soft bed.

"Hello, where am I?" He asked. He was completely naked and scared. He look at his hand and saw the mark and screamed. "I still have this thing on my hand." The mark was a beautiful mark though, it was a cloud with a sun behind it. The door on the other side of the room opened up and a tall strong looking man with long sun bleached hair and a beard walked in and looked at Ditier.

"Oh good your awake." The man said in a strong booming voice. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes sir. May I ask how I got here?" Ditier asked.

"Do you not know who I am?" the man said looking at Ditier with a big smile.

"No sir, I'm sorry I don't." he looked down at his hand and saw the mark was glowing. Ditier eyes widen as the realization set in. He fell from the bed to his knees. "I'm sorry my lord. I didn't know it was you. Please forgive me for my ignorance." Ditier lowered his head to the ground.

"Stand up my child, there is no need for that. I love the worship you show me but my time here is short. You are just outside your village I pulled you out of that cave to help you the darkness is powerful in that cave. There is a group coming to find you when they find you I need you to accept them in with open arms. They each have a mark just like you, but one of them has all four marks and the mark of Siyrant he will become your new commander you will follow him to the end of time. Do you understand me?" Daigon looked over his follower with a stern face.

"Yes my lord. I will do whatever you command my lord." Ditier stood up but refused to look the god in the eyes.

"Look at me for I have a gift for you." Daigon grabbed a bow beautifully crafted and handed it to Ditier, then grabbed an empty quiver and handed it to him. "The quiver is empty but as long as you believe in me you will never run out of ammo."

"Thank you my lord, but I must ask, what did I do to deserve this?" Ditier asked looking away from the god terrified he angered him with a question.

"My child don't you see, you are a part of me, you are my champion you have my strengths. If you train you can harness the powers of the sky." Daigon opened his hand and a small tornado formed in his hand. "My boy you have the potential for greatness, all you have to do is follow the path."

"Thank you my lord, I will follow the path of justice. As you command it so shall it be." Ditier said falling to his knees.

Daigon laughed at his followers worshipping, he loved it and couldn't believe that some people were capable of so much worship. "I'm sending you back to your village, your mother is worried about you." With a snap of his fingers Ditier was teleported right outside of his village fully dressed and equipped with his new bow. Ditier rushed to his mother's house, he slammed open the door.

"Mother I'm home and I have something amazing to tell you." Ditier walked into his mother's family room and saw his mother in tears being comforted by the captain of the guard. "Mom? Sir?"

"Ditier! Where have you been?" the captain asked in a shout.

"It's a very long story sir." Ditier sat down and explained everything that happened to him while he was gone. "Now I'm back but I must wait for the others to get here the gods have a plan for us and I must be ready."

The captain of the guard and his mother stared at him in disbelief. "Daigon himself told you this?" his mother asked.

"Yes mother he did and he gave me this bow, he has blessed me with this gift!" Ditier said excitingly. He pulled the bow off and reached into the quiver and pulled out a bright white arrow. "See this can only be explained by the fact that Daigon is behind this."

The captain of the guard stood up shocked he reached for the arrow but when he touched it, it burned his hand. "Damn, that hurts." Ditier returned the arrow back to the quiver and it disappeared. "This is amazing, this weapon can be used to fight away every monster. We can defend this village against everything." The captain went to grab the bow and Ditier backed away from him. "Son, give me the bow."

"No sir." Ditier looked at his captain shocked he said no to him. He has never said no to a direct order. "I'm sorry sir I can't, I was given this bow by Daigon himself, and I cannot just simply give it to you."

"Are you denying a direct order?" the captain said facing towards Ditier. Ditier had a good foot on him, but still the captain stepped up to him. "I'm going tell you one more time, give me the bow!"

Ditier looked down at his captain and got angry. How dare he question the authority of Daigon? "Sir I suggest you back off. I don't want to get violent but you are angering me."

"Get violent! Boy I am your commander and you will do as I say!" the captain shouted grabbing the bow. Ditier ripped his hand away threw the bow down grabbed the commander and kneed him in the stomach, he then turned around and grabbed the bow and ran out of the house, he sprinted down the street.

"Ditier! Stop him, guards catch Ditier he's gone rogue. He's a traitor of this village." The captain shouted as he raced after Ditier "Stop Ditier running is useless. I will have your head on a pike when I'm done with you."

Ditier ran down the street weaving between the crowds of people. "Damn, damn, damn, by the gods! Why did I do that and why didn't he listen to me?" Ditier ran up to the gate. "Open the gate!" he shouted.

"We can't Ditier, I'm sorry we have to do this." The guards took out their swords and closed in on him.

"Please don't make me hurt you." Ditier said.

"Just come with us and no one will have to-." A magical arrow plunged into the guard's foot. Ditier ran past him and up the wall, he ran up to the edge of the wall and looked over the edge, the drop was an easy 30 feet, "Damnit." Ditier turned around and saw the guards running up the stairs, he looked back over the edge, "gods protect me." And jumped.

Chapter 13

"So let me get this straight. The gods picked us to be their champions, so that we can fight a darkness that we can't see all because of these marks we have on our body." Kriptis said looking at Siy doubtfully. "And were supposed to follow your command, I don't even know you, let alone respect you right now."

"I don't know Kriptis" Juva whispered behind him. "It explains a lot, I think we should trust him. He seems sincere enough." Juva moved around Kriptis and walked up to Siy "you are telling the truth aren't you?" Juva asked looking away from his face.

Siy crouched down to look her in the face "Juva if this was a lie I wouldn't be here. I would be home right now laying in my bed enjoying the life I have, I've done a lot of terrible things in my life but I promise you I am a man of my word." Siy placed a hand on Juva's face and turn her head so she would face him and whispered so she would only hear him. "When I was younger I got into a fight with a close friend and I hurt him, after that day I swore I would become a better person. This is my chance to become a better person but I need you and Kriptis to stand behind me."

Juva looked Siy in the eyes and saw only sadness. "I will follow you. I will follow you to the nether realm and back if I have to." Then she hugged him.

Siy was surprised by this action no one has ever hugged him, they only ever shunned him and pushed him away. He wrapped his arms around Juva and let a tear drop from his eye.

"Well if Juva will follow, I will follow you too." Then Kriptis looked at Lilly "Especially if this beauty is with you." He winked at her.

Lilly flashed a brilliant smile then blushed and looked away. "Well I was told to by the goddess Lotus and I've come to liking Siy, he's a very nice guy." She looked at Kriptis and thought about the way he looked tall, tan and very muscular, with a pair of stunning green eyes. He noticed her staring at him and smiled, she turned away quickly and walked up to Juva.

Siy walked over to Kriptis and stuck his hand out "I promise you I'm only trying to help."

Kriptis gripped his arm with his hand and shook firmly "if you stand by your word I will follow you." Kriptis looked Siy in the eyes, Kriptis was a tall man but Siy stood over him, it surprised him how tall Siy was.

Siy turned around and said to everyone. "Alright, Rogan says I'm supposed to lead this band of misfits but I'm not much of a leader so until then I'm passing the torch off to Rogan. He is the eldest of us all with the most experience." Siy looked at Rogan waiting for his response.

Rogan stepped up and looked Siy in the eyes "Boy you better learn quick how to be a leader because I'm not going to baby you through this, but I suppose for now, until we find the last champion I will advise you what to do." Rogan turned around and faced the three champions and said to them. "There is one place I want us to visit that I believe the last champion is, It's a well-fortified village that worships Daigon extremely they even went as far to name it Daikin or Child of the sky. Now the village is miles away, it's going to be a long journey so get ready, pack up because we leave tomorrow morning at dawn. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can we push it to like tomorrow mid-day I like to sleep in and I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight." Kriptis said with a laugh, and flashed a sly grin at Lilly who blushed and turned away.

"None of that, no time for distractions. Behave yourself, all of you." Rogan said turning away to find a place for them to sleep.

Siy left the group and walked away to the lake and sat down, Kriptis walked over to Lilly and started talking to her, and Juva followed behind Siy but stayed away from him.

"You can come join me Juva, I wouldn't mind the company." Siy said without turning around.

Juva walked up next to him and sat down. "When you said you hurt your friend what did you mean?" Juva asked softly.

Siy didn't say anything but only looked down at his right arm.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry."

"I killed him." Siy said looking at Juva. "I lived in a small village and I grew up an orphan, I was born with a name no one dare spoke and it had me shunned, when I was older I made a friend, and he never treated me poorly he was a great friend. One day I woke up in intense pain and this mark formed on my arm." Siy said pointing at the mark of Siyrant. "I couldn't move for a day the pain was so intense and unbearable. When I finally was able to move I went on with my normal life. Then one day I found out my friend was seeing the girl I liked and it made me very angry because he knew I liked her. So I went to confront him and I asked him why and he said because he too also liked her and it sort of just happened, I don't know what happened or what took over me but I hit him, my only friend and I kept hitting him over and over again, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop." Siy was looking down and was crying now but kept going. "after I came back to a normal thought process I freaked out and left the village I met my dog zap in the woods and I've been with him ever since." Siy rubbed his eyes and looked behind him seeing Kriptis and Lilly were standing behind him.

They just stared at him no one knew what to say they didn't judge him for his actions they couldn't judge him.

Lilly was the first to speak "what happened, happened in the past you're a new guy and you're a better guy." Lilly walked up to him and sat down next to him placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah man, with all this going on it could've been the darkness that made you do it." Kriptis said

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do it." Juva whispered.

Siy looked down shocked even after hearing what he did they still didn't shun him. "Thank you." He said.

"So who else is hungry, because I know I am." Kriptis said walking up to Siy helping him up and patting him on the back. "It took guts to say what you did and I respect that, now let's go get some eats, Juva makes some good fish, from what I hear anyway." He turned around leading them back into the village. They got some food and got ready for bed.

"Okay we are going to wake up early so get plenty of sleep." Siy said to everyone before laying down. "Goodnight."

Chapter 14

"Damn, Damn, Damn." Ditier hit the ground and rolled, he went to stand up but fell over. "By the gods my leg!" Ditier stood up and limped forward without stopping after an hour he stopped and sat down against a tree. "My leg!" he lifted his pant leg and inspected his leg. "Bad bruising but doesn't look like anything is broken." Ditier laid his head against the tree and closed his eyes. Ditier fell asleep against the tree, he slept for a few hours and woke up feeling sore and extremely uncomfortable. "Well this doesn't help with meeting up with those people." He stood up and screamed. "Gah this is so ridiculous!" Ditier looked around wondering which way he should head, it is getting dark and wants to at least make himself closer to his soon to be companions he felt himself being pulled north so he went that way. While he was walking he tried to imitate what Daigon did with the tornado in his hand, Ditier tried concentrating very hard on it and started to form a small tornado. "Yes! This is amazing!" with his excitement he lost concentration and the tornado disappeared. "Damn." He tried at it again and a small tornado formed in his hand. Ditier felt like he should stop walking so he did, and he focused more on the tornado and made it bigger. He moved the tornado around his hand and pushed it out and moved it around him then he made it disappear. "This is awesome. What else can I do?" He looked up at the sky and thought rain, and a single rain drop fell from the sky and hit him in the head. He smiled then fell over, he felt weak. "I should really take it slow with this." Ditier leaned against a tree and started coughing, he kept coughing and covered his mouth and when he removed his hand he saw blood. "Yeah I have to take it slow."

Ditier set a small campfire and shelter on the outside of the forest, he was skinning a deer. He pulled some venison out and cleaned it with some water he found at a lake nearby, he then put it on a carved stick and started cooking it over a fire. He cooked it till it was cooked through, he ate for a bit then went back to the deer carcass and started cleaning it out. He took the deer hide to the lake and washed it and scraped away any remaining blood and innards. He went back to his camp and hung the hide up on two large sticks to dry.

"Hey guys there's smoke and light up ahead, come on let's check it out."

"Oh no." Ditier grabbed his bow and quiver and climbed up one of the giant trees in the forest and watched three guards from his village walk into sight and go up to his camp. "They're still looking for me." He whispered "what should I do." He thought about killing them then thought better of it. Ditier raised his hand and formed a small tornado in it and sent it out away from the camp to make noise. The tornado hit the ground blowing up leaves.

"Ditier! Is that you? Come on guys lets go check it out." One of the guards said to the others. As they ran off chasing nothing, Ditier stayed in the tree to stay out of reach and sight of anyone passing by. He leaned against the tree and shut his eyes slowly drifting off into nothingness.

Chapter 15

Siy woke up first, he stood up and looked over the champions he was supposed to lead into battle one day. Kriptis was sitting against the wall sleeping, Juva was laying in the corner by herself she looked like she was having a bad dream, Lilly was sleeping next to Kriptis, she was smiling in her sleep. Gods I hope they behaved themselves. Siy thought to himself as he left the hut they were sleeping in.

"Did you sleep well boy?" Rogan asked leaning against the hut.

Siy jumped forward and pulled out his sword changing it to its superior form Dulbrackey and faced Rogan. "By the gods what do you think you're doing?" He returned Dulbrackey back to its regular appearance and sheathed it.

"I woke up early, I couldn't sleep. I kept having the same dream over and over again. We were travelling through a dark forest and we got separated and this darkness picked us off one by one killing us." Rogan said with fear in his eyes.

"It's going to okay I promise you." Siy said placing a hand on Rogan's shoulder. "I trust in them and Kriptis took down a dragon by himself."

"He's very good with the sword, but I would like to see him use a broadsword. He seems very strong and can do some damage with it." Rogan looked up at the sky as the sun slowly started rising over the horizon. "Time to wake everyone up boy." Rogan turned around and walked into the hut.

"Time to be a leader." Siy said to himself and walked into the hut. "Alright everyone time to get up and get ready to head out." Siy Said with a loud authoritative voice.

Juva sat up slowly rubbing her eyes looking up at Siy, Lilly sat up and looked at Kriptis and smiled, and Kriptis grunted an opened his eyes and stood up, and stretched his arms.

"Alright let's do this." Kriptis said.

They packed up and left the hut and went southward, Siy walked ahead with his dog by his side, Rogan was behind him tending to the donkey. Kriptis was walking with Lilly talking about how he has been in a coma on the small island. Juva was behind them all, walking by herself. They walked for a while till Rogan told them to stop for camp.

"Gods my legs are killing me." Kriptis said leaning against a tree.

"Not use to walking huh?" Siy asked.

"I lived on an island my whole life, I could run around the whole island in twenty or so minutes. Walking wasn't a big thing that had to be done." Kriptis said sitting down rubbing his legs.

"Well we have been walking for quite a while, it's about mid-day." Lilly said looking up at the sky.

"It has been a good walk." Juva said softly.

"We will stay here for the rest of the day. We'll set up a camp and me and Kriptis will go hunting and see what we can get." Siy said picking up sticks and leaves putting them in a small pile. "Lilly, Juva take zap with you into the woods over there and see what you can do about getting sticks and leaves for a fire. Rogan see about finding a water source nearby. Kriptis can you find some big stones to make a fire pit."

Juva started into the forest picking up sticks as she walk. "Come on boy." Lilly said as she followed behind Juva picking up leaves and putting them into a basket.

"Got it covered boss man" Kriptis said walking off in a random direction.

"I'm glad you've seem to step up and take charge a little, but note this ordering out instructions here's completely different than a battlefield so enjoy the peace and quiet while it last." Rogan said turning around looking for a water source.

Siy unpacked the donkey and set up a small camp. "How you doing boy." Siy said petting the donkeys back.

Juva and Lilly returned with a bundle of sticks and a basket full of leaves, zap ran up to Siy and barked at him and dropped a stick at his feet. "You want to play fetch boy?" Siy reached down picked up the stick and threw it. Zap barked and went after the stick. "Good job girls, this should be enough to start a fire. Kriptis returned holding a few rocks and kicking more.

"This enough boss man?" Kriptis asked placing the rocks on the ground and forming them into a circle.

"Yeah that's fine." Siy said looking around, he was feeling very troubled.

"Something the matter Siy?" Juva asked.

"No I just feel weird. Like something bad is about." An arrow hit Siy in the foot. Siy screamed in pain and looked up and saw a small group of skeletons coming over a hill nearby. "Fucking skeletons, gods dammit that shouldn't even be a thing." Siy shouted reaching down and pulling the arrow out of his foot. "First I'm going to destroy these skeletons! Then I'm going to use their bones for soup!" Siy unsheathed his sword and changed it to Dulbrackey and started walking forward. "Kriptis grab a sword now! Girls stay right there, and Zap attack." Siy charged the skeletons.

Kriptis grabbed the first sword he could get his hands on and followed behind Siy. Zap growled and ran behind his master. Siy met the first skeleton lobbing its head off with a single swing, Kriptis blocked an attack that was about to hit Siy and kicked the leg out from underneath the skeleton, Zap jumped at the nearest skeleton and bit its arm and ran away with it. Siy kept swinging cleaving the skeletons into piles until there was one left, the skeleton turned around to run. But Siy grabbed its head and ripped it off throwing it to the ground and crushing it under his foot.

"Teach you bastards to screw with me." Siy looked up at the sky. "You hear me darkness I'm coming for you and I'm going to show you the light!" Siy turned around returning the sword to its original form and sheathing it. "Let's go finish setting up camp." Siy walked back to camp and sat down. "Does anyone know how to bandage a wound?"

"I know how to." Rogan said walking up to the camp with a bucket filled with water. "But I'm not going to do it, you guys are going to need to learn these basic skills." Rogan opened a bag and pulled out a needle and thread and a piece of cloth.

"I know some medical stuff." Juva said grabbing the supplies out of Rogan's hands. "They taught this in our village. You know in case we like hook ourselves or cut ourselves cleaning the fish." Juva stitched the puncture and wrapped cloth around it. "Be glad it didn't go through your whole foot or you would be in serious trouble."

"Thank you Juva." Siy looked at the group. "This is obviously a sign from the darkness saying it's ready for a fight, pretty shitty sign if you ask me but none the less it's a sign and were going to need to step up our defense. That being said were going to need to have someone on guard at all times. We'll take shifts, see or hear anything strange alert us, is that understood."

"Yes." The champions said in unison.

"Good now Kriptis help me up were going hunting for some food." Kriptis helped Siy up. "Lady's and Rogan please finish setting up the camp if you would." Siy went over to the supplies and picked up a bow and arrows and a spear, he tossed the spear at Kriptis. "You ready?"

"Are you?"

Siy laughed "Yeah I'm fine let's go."

Chapter 16

"How long do you think we can hold this up?" a man asked while cleaving a troll into two.

"I have no idea." Another man said shooting a zombie in the head.

"Let's just hope our champions are having less trouble then we are." A beautiful woman said removing her daggers from a vampire's skull.

"Yes let's hope, Lotus you forgot to set the vampire on fire." Junipa recited an incantation and set the vampire on fire.

"Lotus dear I love you so much but remember were trying to kill these things." Krotis said as he brought his broadsword of fire down on another monster.

"Yeah I know, I know the deal here but we're kind of losing here. How in the us is there so many of these things and why, is the darkness so strong."

Daigon opened his hand and shot a bolt of lightning at the closes monster. "I ask myself the same thing each minute, you guys don't think he's back do you?" the monsters retreated back into the darkness.

"That's impossible." Junipa said closing her spell book.

"Is it Junipa, when was the last time we checked if our pieces were still in their places." Krotis said vanishing his sword of fire. "Daigon has a point, I'll be back." Krotis swung his hand in front of him cutting a hole between the gods realm and the nether realm. He stepped through and closed the portal.

"It wouldn't hurt to check ladies." Daigon said looking up at the sun.

"Okay I'll go check the ocean." Junipa said walking away.

"I really don't feel like digging but fine." Lotus said making a shovel appear in her hands. "Be back in a snap."

Daigon snapped his fingers and teleported to the sun, he walked to the part where he knew he put the God's body. He flicked his hand and uncovering the spot and there was nothing there. "No this cannot be, if he's back then this explains everything so perfectly."

Chapter 17

Siy looked up at Kriptis and put a finger on his mouth, he stood up nocked an arrow in and pulled the string back, and aimed it at the wild boar. "Now." He let go of the arrow and let it flew right into the boar's front leg. Kriptis jumped up and sprinted at the boar which was only a few feet away and drove his spear into its head killing it. "Nice job Kriptis this is going to be a good feast." Siy reached down and picked the boar up and flung him onto his shoulders. "Let's get back to the camp"

"Do you need help?" Kriptis asked walking next to Siy. "That fatty has to be heavy."

"I'm good, thank you though. When I was living alone I would have to carry my food for miles, I always tried to hunt different things each time I ran out of food, so I wouldn't over hunt one species." They walked up to the camp and Siy placed the boar down pulling out his knife, he looked at the group. "Who's ready for a feast?"

"Oh gods yes I'm starving." Lilly said patting her stomach.

"Before I cut this thing up when was the last perimeter check?"

"I went and walked around a few minutes ago." Juva said poking at the fire.

"Good job, I'll go on the next one. After I'm done cutting this bad boy up." Siy stuck his knife into the boar's stomach and cut an opening in it and cleaned it out he cut up pieces of the meat and gave them to Rogan to be cooked. He stood up after he was done cleaned his hands off and turned around. "I'll be back by the time the food is done." He walked off pulling his sword out and switching the form to Dulbrackey and started walking the perimeter when he heard a noise. "I would advise coming out and showing yourself."

A very tall man who radiated hatred and power moved out from behind a tree. "You've got good ears for a half-mortal."

Siy looked at the man confused but moved into a ready stance. "May I ask why you're hiding behind a tree?"

"You don't know who I am?" The man said walking around Siy. "That hurts. Since I am the one who gave you life and that name." the man stopped and looked at Siy and smiled a dark sinister smile.

"What are you talking about?" Siy was getting angry now. "Are you insisting you're my father?"

"My boy not only am I your father but I'm the father of all creation." The man said lifting his arms up. "Though calling myself the father of mortals, I would rather not, those bastard gods made them." the man shook his hand at the thought of the gods.

"Who are you?" Siy shouted at the man.

"Are you more stupid then I thought, my names Siyrant boy and I'm back and going to take my throne back, and you're going to help me." Siyrant looked at Siy with eyes as black as the sky when the moon is gone.

"Help you? And you say I'm the stupid one." Siy looked at the man preparing to strike the man down for his madness.

"Do you know what my name stands for? Siyrant or God tyrant. You know what your name is, Siykin, Child of God." Siyrant walked up to Siy and was barley inches away from his face. "You are my son and you will do as I say."

Siy swung his sword at the God but missed. "What?"

"Behind you."

Siy turned around and swung again at nothing.

"Missed again"

"How is this possible?"

"God boy." The God teleported back to his original spot. "We can do this all night if you want but you will just waste energy."

"If you are who you say you are then why would you have a child with a human?" Siy asked.

"I'll have to admit your mother was a beautiful woman and in my hiding from the gods I did become infatuated with her and when I found out she was pregnant with you. I knew what I had to do. I waited for you to be born and took you. When your mother protested I killed her and brought you to a random house and left you on the front step, with a note of what your name is and clear instructions to take care of you till you were old enough to take care of yourself. It's a damn shame they died when you were four."

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Siy screamed charging the God.

"Killed and ripped to shreds are two completely different things." The God said stopping the sword Siy was swinging at him with his finger. "And your friend, that was me. You never touched him I just made you think that. I enjoyed beating him too, to the last inch of his life I laughed and laughed with each hit I smiled more and more." The God flicked his hand and flung Siy away from him.

"You are the one who is at the center of all my problems!" Siy was now shaking with anger, his sword was glowing bright and the marks on his arm were starting to burn and glow. The wind started moving around them rapidly and lighting struck the ground next to Siy. "I will end you even if I have to do it with my dying breathe you hear me you bastard! I will cut you down where you stand and enjoy my blade ripping into you." More lightning struck the ground around him as he took a step forward the patch of grass he was standing on was burned to a black crisp. "I will rip out your entrails and mount them on my wall and admire them every day."

The God stepped back feeling the power lick against him, he knew his son would be powerful but he never knew the consent of it.

"Siy!" Kriptis was running at him. "Siy what's wrong? What's going on?" Kriptis was about to reach for Siy when a lightning bolt struck the ground between them.

Juva, Lilly, Rogan, and Zap were behind Kriptis. "Kriptis stay away from him, I don't know what's going on but this looks dangerous." Rogan said pulling Kriptis back.

"Rogan we need to stop this and who is that man?" Lilly asked pointing at the God.

"Silly mortal's I'm more than just a man." The God disappeared.

"Come back father! I wasn't done with you! You mother and friend killing bastard!" Siy shouted now glowing so brightly that the others have to turn away from him. "I will find you fucker and I will bring you to justice!" As the last word left his lips he glowed brightly then the light died and Siy fell to the floor unconscious.

"Siy!" Juva screamed and ran to him. "Siy wake up, are you okay?" she pushed him a little, Siy didn't make a sound but just laid there. Juva felt under his nose. "He's still breathing. Rogan sir what was that?"

Rogan looked down at Siy. "I have no idea. Kriptis grab Siy and let's take him back to camp, I'm sure he'll tell us all about it when he wakes up."

Kriptis leaned down and picked Siy up and put him over his shoulder, the group walked back to the camp, Kriptis laid Siy down next to the fire. It was starting to get dark. Lilly placed more wood on the fire and picked up her food and went back to eating. Juva sat down next to Siy and checked him for wounds. Rogan stood by the fire looking into it. Zap laid down next to his master and licked his cheek.

"If I heard Siy correctly, that man was his father and he was a powerful man at that. He said he was more than mortal. He didn't look like a monster and he doesn't look like the gods. So what is he?"

"Siyrant." Siy said sitting up and wincing "and he said he is my father, he killed my mother and my close friend. He called me a half-mortal." Siy stood up. "Get some sleep everyone. I'm taking first watch, we leave first thing in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep?" Juva said softly.

"I said go to sleep." Siy walked off and sat down.

Chapter 18

Ditier woke up still up in the tree, he surveyed his surroundings. Satisfied with not seeing anyone Ditier climbed down the tree and walked up to his camp and grabbed some sticks and leaves and started a fire. He checked the deer hide that was hanging up. "Dry but not done yet." Ditier sat down next to the fire and groaned. "If only I knew who I was looking for, and where they were coming from." A twig snapped in the forest and Ditier snapped up pulled his bow up and nocked a magical arrow in and pulled it back. "Whoever you are I suggest you turn back now." He didn't hear a response only moaning and grunting. Ditier backed up and surveyed the woods and saw movement. "I'm not fooling around, if you don't say anything I'll put an arrow between your eyes." He heard more grunting, then saw a figure emerge from the forest. Ditier snapped to the figure and saw that it wasn't a man but a zombie. "A zombie really?" He let go of the arrow and it whizzed through the air and went through the zombies head. More started to emerge from the woods and each one that emerged got hit by an arrow. "They're not stopping" Ditier pulled another arrow back and fired it. He turned around and ran north. Until he came upon a small puddle of water, Ditier stopped and leaned down and drank from the water. He stood up and looked around him, he sat down when he saw nothing threatening. "By the gods I can't catch a break."

"No seems you can't." A voice said from behind him.

Ditier flipped around "who are you?"

"Depending on the next few minutes either your greatest ally or worse enemy." The man said looking down at Ditier with cold black eyes.

"Well what's your name?" Ditier asked tightening his hand on the bow.

"Wrong question." The man lifted his hand up making Ditier float in the air. "The names Siyrant." Siyrant smashed Ditier against the ground and pushed him forward.

Ditier hit the ground hard and rolled, he got up on one knee and shot an arrow at Siyrant. Siyrant teleported in front of him and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him up in the air.

"Arrows really, you pathetic humans know nothing about anything do you." Siyrant threw Ditier again making him hit the ground with a loud thud. "I should kill you but watching you mortals squirm is much better entertainment." Siyrant turned around and teleported away.

Chapter 19.

"It's gone!" Krotis shouted ripping a hole in between the realms. "His head is gone!" Krotis joined the other three gods having flames shoot off him as he walked.

"Yeah so are our pieces. He's back and he's tormenting our champions." Junipa said

"I just watch him fling my champion around like a straw dummy." Daigon said sadly looking up at Krotis.

"I'm sorry brother."

"We have to do something. I can't just watch this happen we need to help them." Daigon said.

"You know damn well as I do we're not supposed to get involved, this is their fight down there. Our fight is up here." Krotis said forcefully.

"Yeah Daigon as much as I want to be down there for Juva teaching her everything about magic I can't." Junipa said cradling his head in her arms.

"Well I say we go down there and rip Siyrant a new one! Messing with our creations! Those are my baby's down there and no one hurts them." Lotus said pulling her daggers out.

"Sweetheart calm the fire." Krotis said placing is hands on her shoulders. "Plus fires kind of my thing."

"Are you not the least bit worried about them Krotis?" Lotus asked turning towards him and placing her head on his chest.

"I worry every minute but then I remember why they are our champions, they are strong, they are powerful, and they are going to shove the darkness back into its hole and be rid of Siyrant once and for all." Krotis wrapped his arms around Lotus. "Plus I have a special gift for Kriptis down there, a personal weapon from my arsenal." Krotis smiled an evil grin and laughed.

"What did you do?" Junipa asked

"Well Daigon gave a bow to Ditier so I sent Kriptis a big ass sword." Krotis laughed at the look on the other gods face.

"Love what do you mean, sent?" Lotus said looking up at him.

"You'll see. Hmm I hope it doesn't hit him."

"What!" the other gods said in unison.

"Joking, joking."

Chapter 20.

Siy was still awake sitting outside of the camp cradling Dulbrackey in his arms. He was watching over everything letting his other sense drain so he could see and hear better. "Why are you awake, and why are you coming over here?

Kriptis stopped in place. "You've got a good pair of ears. I'm relieving you, it's time for you to get some sleep." Kriptis walked up next to Siy and sat down next to him. "I'm sure what you went through was tough, but you got to sleep." Kriptis looked at Siy who was rubbing the side of the sword.

"I don't need sleep." Siy yawned "That was just a coincidence." Siy turned to Kriptis. "I know you're trying to help Kriptis but I just can't sleep." Siy looked over the darkness in front of him, the moon was not out tonight and everything seemed to be covered in darkness for miles.

"Siy you need to go to bed." Kriptis said sternly "You need your energy to lead us, you've been doing a good job so far. I guess it comes natural to you but I'm insisting you go get some sleep right now." Kriptis grabbed Siy's arm and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something more for you. Siyrant says he's your father and he killed your mother and friend, we don't know if it's true remember he is an evil God."

Siy looked at Kriptis and yawned again. "Okay I'll go lay down." Siy turned towards camp and walked away. "Thank you Kriptis."

"For what?" Kriptis asked

"Just thank you." Siy said walking away.

Kriptis turned towards the open field away from camp and watched everything carefully. He searched for the slightest out of place object. He saw a light up a head but it wasn't in the field it was up in the sky. "What?" Kriptis looked harder at light and saw it was moving, moving right at him and fast. It was getting bigger, Kriptis jumped up and dove out of the way as the object hit the ground next to him, the object didn't explode or shake the ground. "What in the world?" Kriptis looked at the object and it was on fire but it was a sword, a big sword and on the hilt was the mark of Krotis. Kriptis smiled and walked forward but the flames leaped and extend at him and he jumped back. "Going to make me work for my stuff are we." Kriptis looked at the fire and took a step forward into the fire, once his foot hit the ground the fire moved to him and ran up his body and wrapped around him. It was an invigorating sensation as it touched his skin and moved on him. Kriptis took another step and the fire moved with him whispering to him.

"Grab the sword master. It belongs to you and so do I." The fire moved around him rubbing against him like it was alive and craved for his attention. "Just grab ahold of the hilt and let instinct take over, do it for me master."

Kriptis now standing straight and tall walked to the magnificent broadsword. The hilt was made from a material not know to this world, it was Crystal almost see through but vibrant with a small never dying fire inside. The blade was made of a black metal unknown to Kriptis but it was sharp and dark black with a red engraving at the base of the blade. "KalTahl." Kriptis said looking at the words "Fire Starter." Kriptis said with a smile, he reached out for the hilt the whispers now becoming excited shouts. Kriptis wrapped his hands around the hilt and ripped it out of the ground and held it up. The fire that was wrapping around him moved brilliantly fast to the sword and went up the hilt to the blade and wrapped around it. The voice shouted at its master.

"See master the sword was meant for you and together I will help you defeat any enemy that stands in your way." The living fire ran back down and wrapped itself around Kriptis again.

"This is amazing but what if I don't want to be on fire all the time?" Kriptis asked.

"I can change into anything you want, I can expand and shrink just say the word I work for you master."

"See this fire in the hilt, Go into there with it and come out when I call okay, you may always talk to me but I might not always respond though." Kriptis flipped the sword in his hand, and put the sword into the ground. The fire moved down his body and to the hilt and into the fire making it burn brighter. Kriptis felt sad and alone as the fire left.

"Don't be sad master." The fire whispered to Kriptis leaving the hilt and wrapping around his hand comforting Kriptis.

Kriptis sat down and watched over the field once again. He rubbed the blade of the sword and watched as the sun was rising in the east, Kriptis stood up and walked back to camp, he walked up to the fire pit and tried to restart the fire.

"We have this master." The fire said, jumping from the sword and lighting the fire.

"Good job… uh, what do I call you?" Kriptis said looking at the sword.

"I don't know master, I've never been called anything before. Krotis made me specifically for you." The fire said moving around the sword hilt.

"KulKin." Kriptis said grabbing the hilt and smiled.

"I like that master." KulKin said wrapping around his hands.

"What's a KulKin?" Lilly asked sitting up.

"Huh oh nothing." Kriptis said.

"They can't hear me master." KulKin said

"Tell me Kriptis." Lilly said placing a hand on Kriptis shoulder.

"Master is being attacked." The fire leaped from the sword and ran up his body and burned Lilly's hand

"Ow, what is that?" Lilly said pulling her hand back.

"I'm sorry Lilly, Krotis sent me this sword and a living fire that thinks and talks to me. It's made to protect me and it doesn't know better. Kriptis said grabbing the sword.

"So this fire is KulKin?"

"Yes."

Juva woke up next and sat down by the fire and warmed up by the fire, then Rogan woke up and started packing up stuff.

"Should we wake up Siy?" Juva asked softly.

"No he stayed up most of the night let's get packed up and then just wake him up when were ready to leave, he's been through way too much." Kriptis said standing up. "Rogan do you have a broadsword sheathe?"

"I in fact do." Reaching into a bag and pulled a sheathe out of it, he walked over to Kriptis and helped him put it on.

"Thank you." Kriptis said sheathing his broadsword.

They packed everything up and went to wake up Siy but stopped. "His arm its turning black." The mark of Siyrant was expanding and everything outside of it was turning black. "Wake him up." Rogan shouted

Kriptis leaned down and smacked Siy across the face, Siy woke up with a start and jumped up. "What in the gods name are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Siy but Siyrant's mark was growing it covered up the other gods mark." Kriptis said pointing at his arm.

"What it was expanding?" Siy looked down at his arm and made a fist. He looked up at everyone "Let's go. We need to find this last guy we need to fight this battle and we need to kill that bastard." Siy turned around and walked south ward.

"Do you think Siy is okay?" Lilly asked Kriptis

"He's fine. I would be screwed up to if I found out a God was my father and he killed my mother and close friend, yeah I would be pretty riled up to." Kriptis said looking at Siy who was twirling his sword in his hand. "Yeah he's fine."

Juva ran up next to Siy and looked at his sword "where did you get the sword Siy?"

Siy switched the sword back to its original form "I got this sword from Rogan." He then switched it back to Dulbrackey "but when I picked up the sword it changed to this." He said flipping it in his hand.

"Can I hold it?" Juva asked softly.

"Sure." Siy handed Juva the sword.

"So when am I going to get a sword?" Lilly said loudly.

"You want a sword?" Rogan asked reaching into his pack and pulling out two daggers. "I've got these daggers." Rogan said handing them to Lilly.

"I said sword but these will do I suppose." Lilly said also grabbing two dagger sheathes.

Juva handed the sword back to Siy who sheathed it. "What about you Juva?"

"What? Me fight?" she laughed nervously.

"Actually Juva I've been thinking about it and I think you should learn magic." Rogan said.

"Magic? I've never done magic before." Juva said looking at Rogan.

"Don't worry your Junipa's champion so you'll be naturally talented in magic. Plus I can help teach you, I know some magic." Rogan said holding out his palm forming an icicle in his palm.

"Wow! Really you think I'll be able to do stuff like that."

"Not only will you be able to, you'll excel at it. You'll probably surpass me one day, if I'm still alive." Rogan said making the icicle disappear.

Chapter 21

"Go ahead and laugh." Siyrant said turning away from the shimmering fountain of water and walked deeper into the darkness.

"What's wrong love?" A soft voice said coming from the darkness.

"What? Oh nothing, it's the champions they think they will actually have the power to stop you and me." Siyrant said sitting down on a long couch like chair.

A beautiful woman dressed in skimpy attire walked from out of the darkness, her eyes where as black as Siyrant's she walked over to him with a type of malicious swagger, moving her hips and sat down in his lap. She place a cold hand on his chest. "It'll be okay my darling with me by your side and my children we will kill those champions and bring upon the destruction of the gods."

"Yes, yes I know we will. They believe they had gotten rid of me a long time ago. They were foolish but I believe they know I'm back and they will be fighting stronger against you and the darkness."

Siyrant stood up and walked back over to the fountain looking into it, he saw the image of his battle with the gods and them standing over him. He remembered watching Krotis bring down his giant cleaver and cutting his head off and everything went to nothingness. Siyrant got mad and smashed the fountain. "I will kill them and take back my throne! I'm not done with you gods!"

"Sweetheart calm down." The woman glided over to Siyrant and wrapped her arms around him. "You do realize you will be in the dark now that the fountain is gone, and it took me so long to build that one." The woman laughed a dark sinister laugh at her own pun.

"Whatever I don't need it. They are too stupid to do anything right anyway." Siyrant said turning around and facing the woman. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"But I need it to watch my other children, those gods really like to disappoint mommy."

Chapter 22.

Ditier sat up rubbing his head a groaned. "Son of a..." He tried to stand up but his head hurt too much to move. "This is really not fair to me and my body right now." Ditier laid back down and looked up at the sun. "By the gods how long was I out for." Ditier finally pushed himself up and stumbled a little but finally got up. He looked around him and saw a mountain in the distance. "That's not my villages mountain that's a new one I should probably go there get a height advantage and see if I can spot a group travelling." He leaned down and took a sip of water before walking off towards the mountain northward. Ditier walked slowly with his head still pounding. "Man Siyrant just whipped me around like a sack, he was mad about something and I don't even know what I did." Ditier looked around expecting a monster or person to come out of nowhere and attack him he laughed to himself. "That's exactly what I need another person or monster to beat me up."

Ditier finally made it to the mountain. He looked up it wasn't a steep climb but it would take some time to get to a good elevation. Ditier started climbing and walking up the mountain. It was about mid-day when he was up a good size and he looked around him and saw nothing. So he walked around to see if he could see more. He looked around and saw a small group of young adults and an older man, and a dog running around them. "That has to be them." He started running down the mountain slipping and falling as he went. It took him an hour to get down but he knew their direction and was now running to cut them off. "I've got to get to them." Ditier ran through a clearing and saw them walking on the other side. "Hey! Stop I need to talk to you!" Ditier got closer to the group.

Siy heard Ditier running at them and turned around and unsheathed his sword and changed its form. "Hold up don't come closer."

Kriptis pulled his broadsword out. "KulKin come out." The fire leaped out and surrounded the sword in the live fire. Kriptis stepped forward and stood behind Siy.

"Who are you and why are you coming at us?" Siy asked.

"My names Ditier. Daigon sent me to find you." Ditier said lifting his hand up and showing it to them. He was breathing heavy and was trying to get his focus back. "I'm sorry I ran into Siyrant yesterday and he beat the crap out of me. I've gone through a lot to get here."

"Siyrant. You ran into Siyrant! Where?" Siy asked stepping forward.

"By that mountain a few miles back. He's gone now." Ditier said sitting down. "Why is it so important where Siyrant is anyway? I know he's bad and all but don't we have to worry about the darkness that's coming." Ditier grabbed his bow and starting rubbing it.

Kriptis spun his broadsword in his hand. "Back to your place KulKin." The fire receded back to the hilt and Kriptis sheathed his broadsword.

"He's important because he shouldn't be back and he might be the cause of all the darkness." Siy said sheathing his sword walking up to Ditier. "Good job finding us, saved us the hassle of finding you." Siy turned around. "Alright everyone we'll set up camp here and stay for the rest of the day and spend the night here."

"We'll set up Siy, you fill in the new guy with everything that's going on you know, names and stuff." Kriptis said helping Rogan unpack the donkey.

"Okay I'll make it quick." Siy sat down next to Ditier and filled him in on everything that happened. "Kriptis is the one with the big sword, Lilly is the one staring down Kriptis twenty four seven." Siy laughed

Lilly blushed and looked away from Kriptis. "Shut up."

Kriptis laughed "it's not my fault the ladies love me." Kriptis turned to Lilly and winked.

Siy laughed and lowered his voice. "Juva is over there playing with my dog Zap. She's really shy and quite." Juva looked over at Siy and Ditier saw that they were talking about her and turned away.

"She's very pretty. Why is she shy?" Ditier asked.

"No idea. She just is I've only know her for a few days. She's very nice just doesn't talk much."

"Oh okay well thanks for filling me. I guess I should help set up since I'm a part of the group now." Ditier said standing up.

"Digging the motivation Ditier." Siy laugh.

Ditier walked over to Juva and sat down next to her and started trying to talk to her. Siy stood up and walked over to Rogan. "So what next?"

Rogan finished setting up and looked at Siy. "No idea."

"What do you mean no idea?"

"No idea. We don't know where the darkness is, and we don't know where Siyrant is." Rogan sat down putting his head into his hands.

"We'll figure it out Rogan don't worry."

Kriptis finished his job and walked over to Lilly. "So Lilly I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." Kriptis scratched his head. "You know with me, maybe later." He chuckled a little.

Lilly looked at him and laughed. "I would love to."

"I don't like her." KulKin said to Kriptis coming out of the sword hilt and wrapping around Kriptis then jumping off his body and forming into a human shape. "I don't think you should spend alone time with her."

Lilly looked at the fire shocked. "Kriptis what's wrong with KulKin."

"I don't like her talking about me." KulKin growled.

"KulKin stop what's wrong with you?" Kriptis said looking at the fire.

"I don't like her master. You should spend time with me." KulKin said wrapping back around Kriptis.

"Kriptis what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"KulKin back in the hilt now. Lilly, KulKin seems to be jealous about me spending time with you." KulKin retreated back into the hilt. "I think we should go on that walk now." Kriptis unsheathed his broadsword and slammed it into the ground. "KulKin you stay in the hilt." Kriptis walked up to Lilly and placed a hand on her back. "Come on let's get going."

"Okay." Lilly smiled at Kriptis and walked with him.

Siy watched what happened and laughed. "Isn't that cute, Kriptis is stuck in a love triangle." Siy laughed and looked over at Juva and Ditier. Juva was laughing and she looked really happy. "Wow I don't know what Ditier did but I can't believe she's talking and she seems so ecstatic."

Rogan stood up and stood next to Siy. "They are meant to be together Siy. Just like the Gods are together so they will be, they are soulmates destined to be together." Rogan looked at Siy.

"Well that seems unfair to me. I guess I'll just die alone." Siy laughed and smiled, he was glad his champions could have a way to escape the chaos of what is their new life.

"I'm sure you will find someone." Rogan said laughing. "By the way I've been thinking and I figured we could go talk to towns and see what they know about the darkness. The darkness started in the south so I'm sure the farther south we go the better information we'll get."

"That's a good idea." Siy said turning around to look at Rogan. "Rogan behind you!" But it was too late to warn him, as an imp shoved a short sword into Rogan's back and tore down his spine. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment, Siy was stuck as he watched the imp's sword rip into Rogan, and Rogan's face went from being happy to a look of complete dread. "NO!" Siy jumped forward and grabbed the imp by its head and slammed it to the ground. Siy unsheathed his sword and changed its form and slammed it into the imp's head. "Damn!" Siy turned around and kneeled down over Rogan's body. "Rogan, Rogan are you okay?"

Rogan coughed and spit blood. "Yeah boy I'm okay." He coughed again and spit out more blood. "Actually no I don't think so."

Siy looked down at Rogan's body. "Don't die on me you old bastard, you'll be fine. We'll figure it out. A spell or we can call the gods to heal you."

"No boy, a spell won't help me and we can't disturb the gods. I'm the last man in my bloodline and I did my duty so it's right for me to die. I'm glad it's now and not later." Rogan closed his eyes and coughed one more then let his spirt slip out of his body.

Siy looked down at Rogan's lifeless body and started crying. Even though he only knew him for a short time he was the greatest person he knew.

"Siy are you okay?" Juva asked from behind him.

Siy let go of Rogan's body and stood up. His unnatural gold eyes now turned black, he turned and looked at Juva who took a step back. In a dark voice "I'm fine." Siy walked over to the imp's dead body and removed his sword. "Find the others, we need to talk."

Chapter 23

"Dear what was the point in killing the old man?" the woman asked Siyrant. Sauntering over to Siyrant who was laying down on a couch.

"Because I felt like it woman, I'm proving a point here, I want a person dead they become dead. That child of mine needs to learn this." Siyrant flicked his hand through the air.

The woman sat down next to Siyrant and started unbuttoning her shirt. "Prove all the points you want I would prefer that my children wouldn't die in the collateral damage. The woman slipped out of her clothes and placed a hand on Siyrant's chest.

"You have plenty of those monsters anyway." Siyrant pulled the woman down and kissed her. He slid his hands around her body and rolled her over and laid on top of her.

"Come on old man we going to play touch and go or are you going to make me happy." The woman said grabbing Siyrant's waist.

Siyrant pushed the woman back and removed his clothes. He leaned down and kissed her he moved his body into hers and worked each movement with hers.

"That's a good boy." The woman said digging her nails into Siyrant's back she lifted her legs into the air and wrapped them around Siyrant's body.

Siyrant moved his body faster grabbing the woman's neck and squeezing it. After a while, Siyrant stopped and got up and got redressed. "Thank you my love. We have work to do, I want those champions killed tonight."

Chapter 24

"Kriptis I need a big fire, where going to burn Rogan's body." Lilly said

"Did you run that by Siy first?" Kriptis asked.

"He told me to do what I want, but we better be ready to talk in a few minutes."

The four champions made a big pit and filled it with twigs and sticks, Kriptis and Ditier cut down a small but thick tree and cut it into big pieces and placed them into the pit. They laid Rogan's body into the pit. "Okay KulKin do your thing please." The fire leaped into the pit and set everything on fire, then receded back into the sword's hilt.

Siy walked over to the fire pit and looked into it. He looked up at everyone with his eyes still black. "Alright time to talk."

"Siy, I think you should calm down man." Kriptis said walking over to him. "Your eyes are still black. I know your upset Rogan was a great man."

Siy looked at Kriptis and his eyes faded back to gold. "I'm sorry." Siy looked down and started tearing up. "He was a great guy, even if I didn't know him for that long."

"Don't cry Siy." Juva said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah Siy it's going to be okay." Lilly said hugging him on his other side.

"Hey man I didn't know him for a long time but I'm positive he was a great guy." Ditier said patting Siy on his back.

"Yeah Siy. What would Rogan say if he saw this? Because I think it would sound a little like this. "Boy quit your crying we have things to do." Kriptis said in his best impression of Rogan and laughed.

The champions laughed and sat down by the fire. Siy looked up and smile. "Thank you Rogan." Siy stood up and backed up "Alright everyone listen up." The champions turned and looked at Siy. "Okay before Rogan met an untimely demise we were talking about our next plan of action, he said we should go south more and talk to villages about the darkness. We should see about when they attack and how they attack and when their down where they go. Sound good?"

"How far south?" Ditier asked nervously.

"Not that far why?"

"Well my village kind of wants my head on a pike. The captain of the guard wanted my bow and I hit him and ran away." Ditier said rubbing his hand across the bow.

Juva leaned over and placed a hand on Ditier's back. "Well I'm sure we can stay away from your village and we will protect you from them."

Zap started barking and growling. "Zap what's wrong boy?" Zap barked louder and ran into the woods. "Zap no! Come back here!" Siy ran to the woods and heard Zap cry and run back into the clearing. Siy unsheathed his sword and changed it and lifted it up and made it glow. An arrow whipped past his head, Siy jumped back and stood in a ready stance. "A little help here guys."

Kriptis pulled his broadsword out and the fire pulled out of the hilt burning bright and wrapped around the blade, he ran up next to Siy's side. Ditier pulled his bow up and loaded an arrow in. Lilly took out her daggers and stood behind Siy.

"I haven't really had any practice with the daggers guys."

"Don't worry about it, this is great practice." Kriptis said smiling at Lilly.

"Time to be serious guys, who knows what's in there?" Siy said looking at the forest.

Out of the forest two demonic looking wolves emerged growling and snapping their mouths at nothing, dripping salvia. Zap growled and barked at the wolves. Behind the wolves a small army of zombies and skeletons came out of the woods.

"Alright guys. I'll take that side, and you take the other side." Kriptis said walking forward, pointing at the crowd.

"Quit fooling around Kriptis."

Zap rushed forward and snapped at the first wolf taking it down. Siy ran behind Zap and stabbed the second wolf followed behind Kriptis and Lilly. Ditier was shooting at the monsters with his bow. Kriptis brought his broadsword down and cleaved five zombies in a row and set them on fire. Lilly was moving at a speed she didn't even know she had stabbing and cutting at zombies and skeletons. Siy kicked a zombie over and stabbed it in the head, a vampire moved out of the forest and tackled Siy to the ground, the vampire snapped at Siy's neck. An arrow whizzed by and hit the vampire in the head, Siy looked at Ditier who winked at him. Siy whipped back up and brought his sword down on the vampires head.

"Kriptis I'm going to need some fire."

"I got you." The fire leaped from his sword and set the vampire on fire.

Lilly ran towards a troll and jumped at it bringing her daggers down on its chest, the troll roared and grabbed Lilly, Lilly bite down on the trolls hand. She fell to the ground and jumped up and took the daggers out of its chest and stabbed the troll in its leg. Siy ran up and jumped on the trolls back and slammed his sword into the trolls head.

"Thought you needed a little help." Siy said jumping off the trolls back and turned around and cut a zombie in half.

The champions grouped back up with Siy in front. "They aren't stopping." Siy said.

"So we won't stop either." Kriptis said cutting a skeleton down.

"I don't think I can last that long guys." Lilly said removing her daggers from a zombie's head.

They heard a roar from the woods and watched as a giant Hellhound came out of the woods with a demon wearing shiny golden type armor. The demon was holding a sword made of black metal.

"That's new." Siy said.

"Champions I'll give you one chance to surrender to me and I will kill you quickly or don't and I will kill you slowly." The demon said as the hound moved pushing the zombies and skeletons out of the way.

"Guys I'll handle the demon, you guys handle the others." Siy said charging forward.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way" the demon said hopping off the hellhound and meeting Siy with a swing from his sword. Siy blocked his strike and kicked the demon in the stomach, he swung with his own attack, and the demon moved out of the way and jabbed at Siy. Siy dove back and slapped the sword with his own.

"You fight weaker than the zombies." Siy said swinging at the demon.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" The demon said punching Siy in the side making him stumble back. The demon brought his sword down. Siy rolled out of the way and swiped the sword away and out of the demons hand. Siy swung his sword at the demons head, the demon blocked the swing with his arm and grabbed the sword and flung it out of Siy's hands.

"ready for a brawl?" The demon said lifting his fist up.

"I suppose so." Siy said lifting his fist up. The demon swung at Siy who ducked out of the way and swung and hit the demon on the side in-between it's armor. The demon stepped back and punched Siy across the face.

"When I'm done with you I'm going to move on to each champion one by one and I'm going to torture them and kill them slowly and savior each kill likes it's a drug. That old man that died earlier, it was my imp that killed him, and Siyrant told me to kill him in any way possible. I wanted to do it myself but Siyrant said he had better plans instead." The demon grabbed Siy and punched him in the stomach then threw him on the ground. "I'm going to feed your dog to my hellhound as well."

Siy looked at the demon and his eyes turned black. "You will not kill me! You will not touch my champions! And you will not touch my dog!" Siy stood up. "After I'm done with you, I'm going to find Siyrant and I'm going to rip his limbs off with my bare hands." Siy ran up to the demon with lightning fast speed and punched it in the face then he grabbed its arm and ripped it out of its socket. The demon screamed and fell over, Siy got on top of the demon and started punching it over and over. "Let this be a lesson demon, never fuck with a pissed off demi-god!" Siy lifted his arm up and punched the demon one last time making a terrible cracking sound. Siy got off the demon and looked over the remaining zombies and skeletons and other monsters. "Leave my presence at once!" The monsters turned away and scuttled off into the forest.

"By the gods Siy way to be a total badass." Kriptis said walking up to him, he leaned down and picked up Siy's sword and handed it to him. "We should just keep you on this pissed off black eye stage all the time."

Siy's eyes returned back to normal and he looked at Kriptis. "No way man. I don't like it when that happens, I lose control and I become someone else."

"Well whatever it is, it saved our butts back there so how about we go take a break and get some sleep."

"Yeah let's, alright everyone lets gather around the fire and relax."

Chapter 25

"Well I'm glad Kriptis is finding good use of the broadsword and fire." Krotis said sitting down in a chair, juggling fireballs.

"The champions fight well." Junipa said looking at her spell book.

"Of course they fight well! It's natural for them, even Juva will be able to fight. Once she learns some basic magic." Daigon said grabbing one of Krotis's fireballs.

"I feel so bad for her. I really wish I could go down there and teach them." Junipa said.

"Maybe we can. Now follow me on this, what if we go to them as like teachers. We don't tell them who we are only that we sent them. We can teach them a little about magic, fighting, shooting, and how to control their other abilities." Lotus said with a smile.

"Okay we help them but what about Siy?" Daigon said. "We don't know what he is anymore. We just thought he was the leader of our champions now he's a demi-god, he's as powerful as us maybe even more."

"Well what are we? Did Siyrant make us or is he our father, I mean think about it, it's either we were made or we have a bother." Krotis said standing up.

"We'll never know will we." Junipa said. "I say we go through with Lotus's plan we stay for only a little bit then leave. We teach them some stuff then we get out before we lose control of this realm."

"Alright sounds good. I guess grab somethings for your champions we'll figure out what to do with Siy." Daigon said disappearing.

"Lilly would probably like the light daggers." Lotus said. "You know the ones Krotis the ones that are just energy coming out of the hilt."

"Whatever you want dear." Kriptis said disappearing.

"Whatever you want dear." Lotus said mockingly. "What are you going to give Juva?"

"One of my older spell books, she'll appreciate the old leather and the way it's made." Junipa said. "Maybe a twiddling knife to show her how to make her own wand." Junipa waved at Lotus and disappeared.

Lotus teleported to her armory and pulled two small hilts off the wall and made light energy come out of the hilt. "Yeah she'll like this." Lotus teleported to where the gods were. "You guys ready to go talk to them?"

"It's dark out and Siy's watching the camp, I'm hoping he won't be able to see past our disguise" Daigon said looking over the clearing.

"Time to grow a set boys." Lotus said walking forward into the clearing.

Siy looked up and saw a beautiful woman walking towards him, he stood up and grabbed his sword. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. I was sent by the gods to help their champions, me and my associates here, are here to teach them some things the gods can't do while they are busy fighting off the darkness." Lotus looked at Siy and smiled. "What they didn't tell me was that I would be working with such a good looking man." Lotus walked around Siy and placed a hand on his chest.

Siy blushed and stuttered "Uhh okay."

"Good boy." Lotus leaned up and kissed Siy on the cheek.

"She's good." Daigon said walking past Siy who was standing still stunned.

"Yeah too good." Krotis grunted.

The gods walked up to their champions and woke them up an explained what was happening. The champions looked at Siy who nodded a conformation to them. "They seem legit guys just do what they say."

"Got it boss, just one objection though." Kriptis said with a smile. "Can I get the hot one?" pointing at Lotus

"Hot one!" Junipa said angrily.

"Let's go boy!" Krotis said grabbing Kriptis by the neck and dragging him to the other end of the clearing.

Lotus laughed and Junipa grumbled about how everyone finds her the hot one. The gods took their champions to opposite corners of the clearing and started teaching them stuff and left Siy and his dog in the middle of the clearing by himself.

"Well I guess it's just you and me boy." Siy said sitting down petting his dog.

Chapter 26

"Her you go Juva." Junipa said handing her the book. "Junipa said that you should have this and this." The god also handed her a twiddling knife.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Juva asked opening up the book. "These pages are empty." Juva looked at her teacher.

"Are they really though?" Junipa ran her palm across the page and words started to appear on the pages. "The knife is magical. Go grab a nice straight semi thick stick from the forest."

"okay." Juva ran into the forest and came back with a good size stick.

"Okay now take the knife and remove all the bark except for a small part for a handle."

Juva did as he teacher instructed and twiddled the stick down so there was no bark left but a handle.

"Now, open the book wave your hand across the page and think about the word wand."

Juva waved her hand across the page and thought about wand then looked at the page and say multiple words arise.

"Now do that spell." Junipa pointed at a spell. "It's a balance spell for your wand. You see each one of these spells changes your wand in some way. This spell makes it a balance spell between attack spells and defending spells. You can also make artificial lights and other things, but depending on your wand also depends on how powerful the spells are. You following me?"

"Yeah okay so this spell." Juva looked at the spell and said the incantation and her wand began to glow. "wow." Juva said looking at her teacher. "I did it."

"Of course you did it, you're a natural." Junipa said excitingly.

Juva looked over to Ditier who was moving a tornado in-between his hands. Junipa looked over too and smiled. "He's a cute one huh?"

"What? Oh well yeah, but he wouldn't notice me any way. I'm too shy of a person." Juva said looking away.

Junipa looked at her champion and smiled more. "Yes but your cute and with a little push I'm sure you two would be cute together."

"Kriptis how are you and the fire getting along?" Krotis asked his champion.

"Very well. Though I think it's getting jealous at me talking to Lilly." Kriptis unsheathed his broadsword and placed it into the ground. "Come on out KulKin." The fire moved out of the hilt wrapped around Kriptis than formed into a human shape and stood next to Kriptis.

"Well the fire was made for you so it was bound to get attached to you. There are many different things you can do with the, what did you call it KulKin? Nice I like it. Any way I'm sure you've seen already that you can use it for fighting, but you can also have the fire wrap around you and be a shield. It won't protect you from swords and arrows but it will defend you from being touched. You can also use it to start fire but also control it, you can make it expand and shrink and hold it in your hands and shoot it like a fireball." Krotis said picking up the broadsword and spinning it in his hand. "KulKin can be a very dangerous and powerful tool in your arsenal."

"Yeah I've played around with the fire and I'm sure there is a lot more that it can do." Kriptis said looking at his teacher.

"I will do anything you wish master." The fire said moving towards Kriptis and wrapping around him.

"Yeah I know you will."

"The fire talks to you?" Krotis asked

"Yeah it like talks to me in my head."

"Wow. I didn't know it could do that."

"Yeah it's weird though having two minds at one time." Kriptis grabbed the broadsword and stepped back. "So we going to practice fighting or what?"

"Enthusiastic to get your ass handed to you." Krotis unsheathed a sword and stood in a ready stance. "1…" "2…." Krotis swung at Kriptis.

"Your hair looks so good." Lilly said running her hand through lotus's hair, even in a disguise she couldn't look ugly.

"Thank you Lilly, you look very beautiful yourself even if you haven't had a bath in a few days." Lotus laughed.

"Is it that noticeable?" Lilly said grabbing her hair and ran her fingers through it.

"You look fine but onto bigger things." Lotus brought out the two hilts and handed them to Lilly. "These hilts are magical daggers all you got to do is think about the blade and they'll appear."

Lilly thought of a basic dagger formation and a light white energy shot out from the hilts. "Awesome."

"Yeah so you can get rid of those other dagger if you'd like."

Lilly looked at the daggers Rogan gave her. "A friend of mine gave these to me and he died recently I don't think I want to get rid of these."

"You don't have to. I'm sorry I'm sure he was a great man." Lotus knew who she was talking about. Rogan's family were great worshipers of her and the other gods. She was upset that Rogan was killed. "Okay, the next thing I can teach you is that since you are Lotus's champion you have the ability to grow things, and before you say that's stupid. You can grow food and if your being shot at you can grow trees in an instant, it all depends on what you want and how you use it."

"Okay so how do I do that?" Lilly asked putting the daggers down.

"Stick your hand out, palm facing down and think about a piece of fruit or vegetable and think about it fully grown."

Lilly did as her teacher told her to do and thought about her favorite fruit, a nice apple. An apple tree sprouted from the ground and grew to full size. Lilly looked at the tree and smiled.

"Don't just stand there try it."

Lilly reached up and grabbed an apple and took a bite. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah it is." Lotus said grabbing an apple from the tree and taking a bite. "Okay ready to spar?" Lotus asked pulling out a set of daggers.

"Yeah." Lilly grabbed her daggers and turned the energy on. "So who goes first?"

"Me!" Lotus swung at Lilly who ducked out of the way.

"How's the bow?" Daigon asked.

"Good, excellent." Ditier said.

"Have you been practicing with your power?"

Ditier opened his hand and a tornado formed in his hand and shot it out of his hand and moved it around him and his teacher.

"Very good." Daigon was impressed with his champion's skills. "You have been practicing. I'm impressed."

Ditier made the tornado disappeared and closed his eyes and made the sky directly above him turn gray and started to rain. Ditier opened his eyes and smiles, then his nose started to bleed. "Not again." Ditier wiped away the blood.

"That's excellent Ditier, but do be careful Daigon needs you alive not dead or out cold from using too much energy."

"Yeah I'm trying not to kill myself doing this but it's so fun and I feel so in control of the world." Ditier lifted his hand up and formed a water bubble in it. "Look at this I can do anything with this sort of power." Ditier pushed it out and the water bubble burst in the air.

"Yes, yes Ditier calm down." The god looked at his champion and smiled. "Let's move on to some archery practice."

Ditier pulled his bow out and looked over at Juva and smiled she was jumping up and down and holding a stick to her chest. Daigon looked over and looked at the girl and his love and also smiled. "Beautiful aren't they?"

"What. Um yeah they are." Ditier looked back to the woods and pulled his bow up and shot 3 arrows into a tree. "Archery was my skill as a guard."

"I see that." Daigon pulled out a few apples and threw them up in the sky.

Ditier with lightning fast reflex shot each apple out of the sky and smiled. "Five points for me."

Siy watched each one of his champions work with their teachers and smiled, he was glad they were learning about their abilities. Siy watch Kriptis hold his own against his teacher, and Lilly was running up a tree she just grew out of the ground and attack her teacher. Juva was twirling a stick in the air and making different things happen, while Ditier was shooting his arrows at trees. Siy pet his dog and wondered why no one was sent to him.

"Maybe it's because I'm not truly a champion for the gods." Siy said looking at his dogs who looked up at him and barked. "Yeah I know boy, you're my teacher."

The gods walked away from their champions while they practiced their new skills and walked up to Siy.

"We need to talk to you Siy." Daigon said walking up to Siy.

Siy looked at the man. "About what?"

The man sighed. "This goes against all the codes we have set." The gods exposed themselves to Siy who took a step back and covered his eyes. "I'm sure you can tell by now who we are."

Siy looked at the gods and nodded. "Lotus kissed me." Siy touched his cheek.

Lotus laughed and Krotis growled. "He's still on that." Kriptis walked up to Siy and smacked him on the back of the head. "Time to pay attention boy."

"Don't be so rude. Listen Siy we have reasons to believe that in some way your related to us since you're a half god or demi god, we don't know how we came to be so we either think Siyrant gave birth to us or he made us so we might be related." Lotus said

"Well what does that matter?"

"Well your powerful Siy more powerful then you could imagine and you need to learn to control it, an old seer way back in the day told of these times we were fools and didn't believe of it. Look at us now, we must leave and go back to our realm to fight this darkness and the only reason we can't let the champions know it's us. We are not supposed to interact with the people as much anymore it causes a storm here, either good things happen or bad things happen." Junipa said.

"We are leaving after this but first we wanted to give you things to help you." Krotis said pulling a shield out of his bag. "This shield is from my personal armory and can deflect most blows and has some secrets that you may figure out how to activate. The shield called out to me so I hope it works for you." Krotis handed Siy the shield.

Lotus pulled a ring made of pure smooth wood. "This ring might not look like much but when you're wearing it, it should calm your nerves and keep you level to the ground." Siy took the ring from lotus and put it on.

"I don't feel different." Siy said.

"Give it time."

Daigon pulled a gauntlet out and handed it to Siy. "That's a personal gauntlet of mine your fighting hand should be protected and this gauntlet should help you use your powers better with more control." Siy put it on and flexed out his hand, it fit perfectly.

Junipa took one of her necklaces off and put it on Siy. "This necklace is one of my personal favorites, there's nothing special about it I promise." Junipa winked at Siy and laughed.

"Thank you. Um brothers and sisters?" Siy laughed awkwardly.

"Hmmm, Siy the fifth god. I like the sound of it." Lotus said happily.

"It's got a ring but we have to go now, goodbye Siy, do us proud." Daigon said turning around and walking away. The other gods followed behind Daigon.

Siy smiled as they walked away, he looked down at the ring and felt happier, he flexed his hand and sparks flew out of his hand. "Well boy, looks like we might have a new family."

Chapter 27

"What did the teachers talk to you about Siy?" Kriptis asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing they just wanted to say that the gods are pleased with us." Siy said.

"Why couldn't they tell us themselves?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, they said they wanted to tell me that and give me stuff from the gods." Siy didn't want to lie to his champions but he had no choice. "Look we shouldn't worry about that, we need some sleep because we set out in a few hours."

"Your right." Juva said smiling.

"I suppose so." Ditier said laying down.

"Just go to bed champions." Siy said.

The champions one by one laid down and went to bed, zap walked over to Lilly and laid down next to her. Siy looked in the fire they had made and saw and image. Siy moved closer and looked harder into the fire. He saw Ditier standing over Juva who was crying and blood was dripping from his sword.

"Why Ditier? Why betray your friends, for that monster!" Juva screamed at him tears streaming down her face.

"I had too. The gods are weak and Siyrant is powerful." There was a darkness in Ditier's voice and his eyes were pitch black. With one motion Ditier cut Juva's head off and smiled as her head rolled across the ground. "Weak all of you."

"Siyrant!" Siy heard himself say. "How dare you control one of my champions? How dare you use him to kill his friends?" The image started to fade away. The last thing Siy saw was himself thrusting a sword into Ditier's chest and the life fade from his eyes. Siy backed away from the fire.

"What in the gods?" Siy looked at his champions and saw them as he did in the vision, beaten and bloody, with cuts on them. Siy shut his eyes and covered his face, he whispered to himself. "It's okay, you're tired and you need some sleep." Siy laid down and tried to get some sleep but the images of the vision haunted him.

Kriptis woke up as the sun slowly rose, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Kriptis looked around the other champions and smiled, KulKin came out of the sword hilt and wrapped around Kriptis.

"You're awake." The fire said to him.

"Yes I am." Kriptis stood up and looked around. "Need to get some food." Kriptis walked over to the group pack and pulled out a quiver with arrows and grabbed the bow.

"Where you going Kriptis?" Lilly asked sitting up.

"I'm going to see if I can get some food." Kriptis said turning around.

"Can I come?" Lilly stood up.

"Sure."

They walked together into the forest. "Okay walk slowly with me, try not to make any noise we don't want to scare the wildlife." Kriptis crouched down and started moving slowly.

Lilly followed his lead getting low to the ground and followed Kriptis step by step. Kriptis raised his hand and moved forward and pulled his bow up, he knocked an arrow into the string and pulled it back. He pulled the arrow back and shot it hitting a deer in the neck. "Move." Kriptis shot forward pulling out a small carving knife and ran up to the deer he leaned downed and saw the doe was dead. He returned his knife to his pocket and picked up the doe and put it over his shoulder. They returned back to camp and Kriptis placed the doe down and cut open its stomach and started cleaning it out.

Ditier sat up and looked around and yawned. "What you get Kriptis?"

Kriptis looked up at Ditier. "A doe, we needed food so Lilly and I went out and got her a few minutes ago."

"Oh nice. Need any help?" Ditier stood up and grabbed a bucket.

"That would be great." Kriptis started removing the organs carefully from the doe's body.

"With that happening I'm going to move away." Lilly walked over to Juva was laying and poked her. "Juva baby wake up let's do something."

"What?" Juva rolled over and looked up at Lilly. "How about we sleep."

"No! Wake up." Lilly smacked Juva on the back and backed up. Juva shot up and pulled her wand out.

"You're asking for it." Juva looked down at her book and smiled. "Perfect." Juva read the incantation and zapped Lilly on her foot.

"Ow, jerk." Lilly charged Juva and tackled her to the ground. She placed a hand on her stomach and vines grew out from the ground and covered Juva. "I'm the winner."

Kriptis and Ditier looked at the girls and laughed. "Why is there so much noise?" Siy sat up and looked at his champions. "You guys suck. Cant a guy enjoy some sleep?" Siy stood up and laughed. "Since I'm awake though." Siy walked up to Lilly and picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He looked down at Juva and stuck his hand out. "Be gone." The vines moved back into the ground. He reached down and picked Juva up and put her over his other shoulder. "I'm going to beat the both of you for waking me up."

"What! No, Kriptis help." Lilly screamed.

"Yeah Ditier, help us." Juva said giggling.

Kriptis laughed and cleaned his hands off and ran at Siy.

"I am your master and you will stop." Siy said turning away from them and started running away. "Obey me!" Siy dropped the girls on the ground and turned on Kriptis.

Ditier ran up beside Kriptis. "We can take him Kriptis."

"I don't know man, remember he is our leader for a reason."

"Dulbrackey!" Siy shouted and he's sword flew through the air and landed into his hand. "Let's do this boys get your weapons time for a training exercise."

"But our food." Kriptis said.

Siy looked over at the deer on the ground. "Okay we eat then we spar."

"I'm down." Ditier said.

The champions walked back to the camp and sat down and laughed. "Look at me I'm the big boss man." Lilly said pushing Siy over.

"How did you remove Lilly's vines Siy?" Juva asked looking at him.

"I don't know I just did. Maybe it's the whole half god thing." Siy said looking at his right hand with the gauntlet still on. "Or maybe somebody's just really weak." Siy grabbed Lilly and pushed her over and laughed.

"Oh that's it." Lilly pulled her daggers out and tackled Siy and put her daggers on his neck. "Surrender hot shot."

"Mercy I give, I give." Siy said laughing.

The champions laughed and for that small moment completely forgot about their possible impending doom and Siy completely forgot about his vision from last night.

The champions ate the venison together and joked around and told stories from their past. Juva took some of the deer skin and wrapped it around her wand and made a better handle. Kriptis was talking about how before he was knocked out by a sea monster he use to travel up the volcano every day to inspect it, if it were going to blow that day. Lilly had her head on his shoulder and was smiling while he talked. Ditier was sitting behind Juva trying to start a small conversation with her about anything but chickened out before he could and Siy was behind him pocking him telling him to man up. Siy stood up and grabbed his sword and shield.

"Okay who's first?" Siy walked over to a free spot and stood there waiting.

"I so am." Kriptis stood up and grabbed his broadsword and walked over to where Siy was and faced him. "What's the rules?"

"Basic sparring, no cheap shots."

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready."

Kriptis brought his broadsword up and swung down at Siy, Siy lifted his shield up and blocked the attack moving in close on Kriptis and punch him in the fighting arm. Kriptis grunted and backed up, he swung again at Siy who ducked underneath the swing and moved forward again and put his sword against Kriptis neck.

"You swing too hard, you put too much power into your swings. You have brute strength and a big sword but you need to account for other things." Siy backed off of Kriptis and stuck his hand out.

"Yeah your right." Kriptis shook his hand and walked back to the group.

"Next victim." Siy said looking at his champions.

Lilly shot up and pulled her daggers up. "Me." She ran over to Siy and faced him. She forced the daggers energy out and stood in a ready stance. "Ready? To get beat."

Siy laughed and pulled his shield up. "Ready."

Lilly ran forward and swung one dagger at Siy's right and one at his left. Siy blocked the right one with his shield and deflected the other with his sword. Siy dropped down and kicked at Lilly's feet, she fell forward but willed a tree up and she jumped on it and ran up it. Siy smiled and placed a hand on the tree and removed the tree. Lilly fell but landed on her feet and charged Siy again, Siy swung at Lilly who blocked it with one dagger and swiped at him with the other, Siy jumped back and brought his shield up. Siy charged Lilly and swung at her when she went to block he pulled back and shield bashed her then kicked her in the stomach. Lilly fell over and Siy placed his sword on her neck. "Very good. I'm impressed." Siy reached down and helped Lilly up. "Just remember don't always expect what your opponent throws at you is going to be his attack."

"Okay." Lilly kicked Siy in the ankle and brought her daggers up to his neck. "Did you expect that?" Lilly laughed and moved away from him.

"No I did not." Siy laughed and looked back at his champions. "Next."

Ditier stood up and grabbed his bow. "Me I suppose."

Siy looked at the champion and remembered the vision. "Ditier I don't know how I'm going to spare against you or Juva. You'll shoot magic arrows and Juva has magic somewhere in there that's unfair."

"Yeah Ditier how is he supposed to fight that." Juva said grabbing his arm. "Maybe I can shoot bubbles in the air and you can shoot them down?"

Ditier laughed. "Okay Juva."

The two of them left and started practicing together. Kriptis walked up to Siy. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Siy asked looking at Kriptis.

"When Ditier stood up you got a look in your eyes."

"Kriptis I have no idea what you're talking about okay." Siy walked past him and sat down by the fire.

"Okay it was weird." Kriptis sat next to him.

"We should go soon, we need to get to a village and soon." Siy stood up. "We can't allow the darkness to spread anymore."

Kriptis stood up too and started packing up stuff with the help of Siy and Lilly, Ditier and Juva walked over and started to help pack. "So where are we going first?" Ditier asked putting the saddle on the donkey.

"Well I was hoping you knew of any villages nearby since this is kind of your home territory." Siy took the deer skin and placed it on the donkeys back.

"There is two villages that way." Ditier pointed south east word. "They aren't next to each other but they are close one's a hunting village and the other is a farming village. They trade with each other a lot so get on one's good side the other will follow behind."

"We will go there first. We will talk to the locals and we will stay there for a few nights. Do we have anything to trade or some type of currency? I know each village works different."

Kriptis looked at the rest of the food. "We can trade food for sleep, or magic tricks for sleep." The fire leapt from Kriptis hilt and formed into a ball in his hand. "See magic." Kriptis laughed.

"If we go to the farming village I can make their crops grow better." Lilly said pushing Kriptis out of the way. "Now that's magic."

Siy laughed and finished packing the donkey. "Okay we'll try to go to the farming village first. Ditier lead the way."

The campions set out in the direction Ditier showed them. Ditier was in the lead, Juva was walking next to him. Lilly and Kriptis were walking behind them pushing each other and laughing. Siy was behind them all walking with Zap and the donkey. They walked together until Ditier turned around and looked at Siy. "Were coming up to one of the villages, I really don't know how they will feel about us. Do you want to take point?"

"Yeah I'll take lead." Siy walked forward and lead them into a clearing, a village was a few hundred yards away. The village looked vibrant with a big wooden wall with towers at four different entry points. There were guards at each towers and walking on the walls. Siy turned around and looked at his champions. "Don't pull out your weapons unless provoked first. Understand?" The champions nodded their hands, and they walked forward toward the closes entry.

The two guards standing in front of the entry moved forward and stood in front of the entry. The first guard lifted his helmet visor and said. "Halt, remove your weapons and state your purpose."

Siy unsheathed his sword and put it on the ground "We are here to trade and talk to your leader or elder."

"What business do you have with Hemintall?" The second guard said.

"Our matters are private and urgent. I suggest you either fetch him or let us in. I won't ask you again." Siy looked down at the guards and stepped forward.

"Young man I don't know who you think you are but **I** suggest you leave and never show your face again."

"Scall, please stop interrogating our guest." An older man dressed nicely walked around the guards and stood in front of Siy. "Nice to meet you young man my name is Hemintall. I am the leader of this village, I'm sorry for our guards but with the darkness around us I had to step up defenses." Hemintall stuck his hand out and shook Siy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir. I really need to talk to you about the darkness it's a matter concerning the gods" Siy lifted showed his arm and removed his gauntlet exposing his mark. "Don't let the mark of Siyrant scare you, it's a good thing."

The leader looked down at the mark and looked up at the men and woman behind him. "Do they have marks too?"

"They do each one has a different mark representing the different gods. Siy pointed at Kriptis. "Kriptis here had the mark of Krotis on his chest. Ditier has the mark of Daigon on his hand, Lilly has the mark of Lotus on her back, and Juva has the mark of Junipa on her foot."

Hemintall looked at each of them and smiled. "Can we talk tomorrow? We should have a feast first and supply each of you a place to rest."

Siy looked at Hemintall. "Sir I prefer that we talk about this as soon as possible. This is a very serious problem." Siy picked his sword up and sheathed it.

"I understand..." Hemintall looked at Siy. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Siy."

"Is that short for anything or where your parents Siyrant worshipers?" The leader was generally curious.

Siy looked at the leader with dread in his eyes. "I never knew my mother, and you could say my father was a worshipper."

"Well fret not we do not judge by names here, so please come to my house and we shall talk about the darkness and why you have come since it's so important to you. Then we will have a feast! Oh how I love feast." The leader clapped his hands and turned around and urged the champions to follow him. The champions followed the leader up to his house and entered behind him. The house was big and very grand, the entrance hall was a marvelous expression of great artisan craftsmanship.

"Oh my." Kriptis said walking in looking around.

"Well this was not expected." Ditier said.

"Yes all the house in my village are finely crafted. I want my villagers to be happy. Though we are a farming village we do excellent work with building."

"Yeah you guys do." Lilly said pushing Kriptis out of her way. "So where's the food?"

"Lilly!" Siy grabbed her. "Don't be rude."

Hemintall laughed. "It's alright I'll have the finest cook start preparations right away, please go sit at the table and we shall talk about the darkness." Hemintall lead them to the dining room which was as extravagant as the main hall. The champions sat together on one side of the table and Hemintall sat on the other side next to two other guys. "So where do we begin?"

Siy spoke up. "Siyrant has returned and has brought a darkness with him upon this land and he intends to kill every last mortal on the world."

"Straight to the point I suppose." Hemintall looked around and then stopped at Siy. "Now what makes you say that?"

Siy filled Hemintall in on what has happened to them so far. He left no detail out except the point that Siy was Siyrant's child and he was a demi-god. Siy explained Rogan's death and the revenge he plans to dish out when it happens. The champions bowed their heads in respect. "We were hoping to see if you had any major encounters with the darkness."

"Major encounters, we built that wall because of the darkness and we barely trade with our sister village because of the darkness, the path that leads between our villages gets over run with monsters and any caravan we try to send gets raided."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I would like to offer our assistance with the darkness. Send a caravan out in two days and we will be its guards if the darkness attacks we will drive it back."

"Are you sure? I would not like to put you in harm's way." Hemintall picked up his cup and drank from it.

"This is our job Hemintall and we are going to finish our job, no matter the cost."

Kriptis raised his cup. "To the nether realm and back! We will hunt those bastards down and extinguish them from existence!"

Hemintall raised his glass and so did the rest of the champions. "Hear, hear." They all said in unison. Servers came out from the back room with trays of food, there was pork and venison with freshly grown vegetables.

"Finally food!" Lilly shouted excitingly.

The champions laughed and ate till they were filled up. Hemintall stood up and had his servants show them each to their room. Each champion walked into their room and stood there. The servants told them that there should be a change of clothes for them.

Siy walked into his room and removed his gauntlet and laid it on a table.

"Sir would you like to take a bath?"

"A bath? By the gods that would be great."

"I shall get right on that."

Siy placed his sword and sheathe on the table and his shield, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He walked over to a mirror and looked at his reflection, he was well built from hard work and long traveling. He had short terribly cut dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a piercing gold which is very unnatural for mortals. Siy removed his beaten and torn shoes and took his pants off. He was covered in small bruises and cuts. "Man these past weeks have just destroyed my body."

"Sir your bath is ready."

"Thank you so much, I can work from here. Take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you sir." The servant bowed and left.

Siy removed his undergarments and walked over to the bath and got in. "wow that is good."

Juva walked into her room followed behind her servant. Juva was small but her personal servant was tiny, she couldn't be older than 15 years of age. "Thank you so much." Juva said pulling her wand and book out and placing it at the table.

"Ma'am would you like anything we have been instructed to ask if you would like to take a bath." The servant moved around the room and walk over to the bathtub.

"A bath would be nice." Juva started unbuttoning her blouse when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over to the door and opened it, Ditier was standing on the other side shifting back and forth on his feet nervously. "Yes Ditier?" Juva asked softly.

"Oh hi Juva, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me tomorrow around the village." Ditier looked down.

Juva smiled. "I would love to."

Ditier looked up and smiled. "Really? I'll leave you alone now." Ditier turned away and walked to his room.

Juva closed her door and turned around she got undressed and slipped into the bath. "Wow this is really nice." She looked at the servant. "You can leave if you want, don't waste your time on me please."

"Yes ma'am." The servant bowed her head and left the room. Juva continued to wash herself and finished and got out of the bath. She walked over to the mirror and picked up a brush. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was due to cut her hair she never liked it long. She looked over all of her features she never thought of herself as a beautiful girl, but looking into the mirror she saw a brand new image. She was fairly skinny with slight muscle definition on her arms and stomach. She started to brush her hair down and ripped at the knots. She smiled at herself please with who she has become and what she was going to do.

Ditier walked into his room and smiled.

"Sir, are you ready for your bath?" Ditier's servant asked.

"Yes I am thank you." Ditier removed his clothes and got into the bath, he cleaned himself off and got out of the bath. He dried himself off with some cloth and opened a drawer and pulled out fine looking clothing. He slipped on a shirt and pants. "This fabric is amazing." Ditier moved over to the bed and laid down.

"Hello mortal."

Ditier sat up and looked over at a man covered by darkness "Who are you?"

The man stepped out of the darkness. "Forgotten me already." Siyrant smiled a sinister smile at Ditier.

Ditier jumped out of bed and grabbed his bow. "What do you want?"

"This again? Didn't you learn from the last time?" Siyrant swiped his hand and the bow ripped out of Ditier's hand. "I'm not here to fight Ditier. I'm here to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Ditier looked around for another weapon.

"Just listen to me. I have a proposition for you, join me and the darkness and together we can remove the gods from existence and we can rule over this world. Your powerful Ditier and with me behind you, you will be unstoppable!" Siyrant moved forward.

"I will never join you!" Ditier walked away from Siyrant.

"Oh boy you will, I will make it so." Siyrant turned around and disappeared.

Ditier walked back to his bed and laid down his mind was boggling now. "I can't join him I won't join him."

Lilly was just getting out of her bath and walk over to the dresser and pulled out a simple but elegant gown and laid it on the bed. She grabbed a comb and combed her hair down to its full length, her hair reached all the way down to her back and laid just above her butt. Her golden locks shined from being cleaned from all the dirt and grime. She stood in front of the mirror and looked herself over. She was a filled out woman with lots of curves. Though she only stood at five foot six she had a stellar body. She finished brushing her hair and looked at it. "Maybe I should cut it." Keeping it up will be difficult she could barely keep it up these past weeks. She turned around and put the night gown on and looked back at the mirror and pulled her hair out of the gown. "Yeah I think I should cut it."

"I don't think you should do that, Lilly."

Lilly turned around and look at Kriptis who looked freshly cleaned and his beard was gone. "You shaved."

"Yeah it was bothering me." Kriptis walked over to Lilly and turned her back to facing the mirror and ran his fingers through her hair. "I like the long hair it suits your beautifulness."

Lilly blushed and looked at Kriptis through the mirror. "How long where you standing there? Did you see things you weren't supposed to?" Lilly looked angrily at Kriptis.

"I just walked in when you slipped this nightgown on." Kriptis placed his hands on Lilly's sides and stepped closer to her. "You look really beautiful you know that."

Lilly leaned her head back on Kriptis chest. "I suppose so. So why are you in my room?"

Kriptis laughed sliding one of his hands onto her stomach. "Well I thought we have some alone time we could talk, and just be alone."

"Be alone." Lilly turned around in Kriptis arms and placed a hand on his cheek. "Why would you want to be alone with me?"

Kriptis leaned closer towards Lilly. "Because I find you fascinating." Kriptis grabbed Lilly and lifted her up and brought her close to him, he looked her in the eyes and slid his mouth over hers and kissed her softly. He wanted to enjoy the moment as much as he could. He slid his hands across her back and kissed her harder. Lilly pulled away from him and looked Kriptis in the eyes and smiled at him, she was out of breath.

"You've done this before."

Kriptis laughed and shook his head. "No you are the first person I've ever kissed." Kriptis leaned his head against Lilly's head, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. "You are so beautiful."

Lilly grabbed Kriptis head and kissed him hard. Kriptis walked backwards towards the bed and sat down on it. Kriptis grabbed Lilly on her thighs and kept kissing her. Lilly grabbed his shirt and ripped it off him sliding her hand down his chest and grabbed his side, Kriptis slid is hand up her thighs underneath her gown and pulled her closer. Kriptis kissed Lilly on her neck and softly bit her on her neck. Lilly leaned back and smiled at Kriptis.

"What are we doing?" Lilly asked.

Kriptis looked at her and smiled. "Well I was planning on spending the night with you."

"Oh really now." Lilly laughed getting up and walking around to the left side of the bed and lifting up the sheets. "Come join me here then." She got into the bed and covered herself.

Kriptis Jumped up and moved to the right side of the bed and slid under the covers, Lilly grabbed him and got on top of him and removed her night gown. She leaned down and kissed Kriptis on his chest he slid down his body and placed her hands on the top of his pants and started to remove them. She took his pants off and slid back up to his head. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready?"

"Only if you are." Kriptis said kissing her cheek.

"I don't think I would want to do this with anyone else." She slid Kriptis into her and gasped a little. She continued moving up and down on top of him slowly looking into Kriptis eyes. Kriptis grabbed Lilly's sides and smiled he loved Lilly, deep down inside he knew she was the perfect person for him, his true soulmate.

Chapter 27

"Should they trust Hemintall?" Daigon asked Krotis.

"It's up to our champions to decide, to trust him or not." Krotis said looking at Daigon.

"I trust him he seems nice." Lotus said softly.

"You're saying that because our champions made love and that just excites you." Krotis said.

"Hello! Goddess of fertility and stuff, which is my mojo." Lotus said leaning against Krotis shoulder. "I miss our children."

Krotis looked down and growled. "I wish we did something of this darkness earlier when it was weaker."

"I know Sweetheart. We should have another child."

Junipa walked into the room where the gods were. "Well start soon, because I have news."

Daigon turned around and his eyes widen. "No way."

"Yes I'm pregnant." Junipa said excitingly.

Daigon grabbed Junipa and spun her around. "I'm so happy. How did you find out?"

Junipa lifted her shirt up and there was a hand pushing against her skin. "I must've been pregnant longer then I thought." The gods don't go through the nine month child process like the mortals do, it only takes a month for the baby to be full grown. "He or she will be coming soon."

"Krotis please I want a baby again. I love them so much with their little toes and fingers."

"I think we should wait till the champions get rid of the darkness."

"But the darkness hasn't attacked in a while and it's only a month. Please." Lotus grabbed Krotis face and looked at him. "Please."

Krotis sighed. "Fine."

"Yes thank you my love." She reached up and kissed him. She left the room to get prepared.

Krotis stood up and looked at Junipa. "I blame you for this."

"What's wrong Krotis, you don't like making love with your love?"

"No I do, but I don't want to lose another child" Krotis walked away.

Daigon looked at Junipa. "I will defend this child's life with whatever it takes."

"I know my love."

Chapter 28

Siy woke up feeling well rested and rose out of bed, he looked over at a dresser and there was a brand new set of clothes there for him. He got out of bed and took off the clothes that he slept in and changed into what looked like to be nice clothes made out of fine fabric. Siy heard his door open and looked over to see his assigned servant walk into the room.

"Good morning sir, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you for asking. Is there anything else?" Siy turned towards the table and put his gauntlet, his ring and necklace on.

"Breakfast should be ready so shall I instruct the other servants to wake up the others?"

"No I will wake them up."

"Very well." The servant bowed and left the room.

Siy looked at his sword and thought that he wouldn't need it today. He left the room and went to the one across from his which was Kriptis and opened the door. "Kriptis time to wake up." Siy looked around everything was neat the bed looked like it never been touched. He left and went to the next door and opened it. "Ditier wake up, and go down and get breakfast." Ditier groaned and rolled out of bed. Siy moved onto Juva's room and opened the door. Juva was standing at the window looking out of it, she turned around. "Go get some breakfast okay, and have you seen Kriptis?"

Juva shook her head. "Not since last night."

"Okay thanks." Siy moved onto the next door. "I swear." Siy opened the door and saw Lilly laying on the bed by herself. "Lilly wake up time for breakfast." Lilly rolled over and looked at Siy.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

"Have you seen Kriptis? He isn't in his room." Siy scanned her room for anything that looked out of place.

"Not since last night Siy."

"Alright." Siy closed the door and walked downstairs and turned into the dining room.

"There you are! I was wondering when you would wake up, you lazy bastard!" Kriptis practically shouted.

"There you are. I went into your room and didn't see you." Siy sat down across from Kriptis and a servant dropped a plate of food in front of him.

"I've been down here I smelled the food being made and woke up. I was going to wake you up but we all know you don't like to be disturbed while you sleep." Kriptis laughed and took a bite of his food.

"Okay, I honestly believed you spent the night with Lilly." Siy looked up at Kriptis expecting a reaction, but saw none from Kriptis.

"Oh so you assume just because we joke around I would sleep with him is that it." Lilly said from behind Siy.

Siy turned around stunned and started to stammer. "Wha… no, no, no, it's not that."

Lilly laughed and hugged Siy, then sat down next to Kriptis. "I'm messing with you Siy, but Krip did stop by my room last night before we went to bed and we talked and we talked about us."

"So what are you?" Siy asked raising an eyebrow. Juva and Ditier sat down at the table next to each other.

"Well we've decided that we won't let feelings get into the way of our quest here and that if we make it out alive then we'll see, but we both agreed we have feelings for each other and that we would like to be together but we won't let it take away from our main goal." Lilly placed a hand on Kriptis hand and smiled at him."

"Listen guys I don't care what you do when we're not out there fighting the darkness. If you guys want to spend time with each other go ahead, its healthy don't let things bottle up, go for a walk, go out and do something, just don't do nothing so that when were out there all you guys want to do is be together. You understand?" Siy took a bite of his food.

"Thanks Siy." Kriptis said.

"Don't mention it. Now ever lie to me again about what you guys were doing." Siy looked at them. "And I'll make sure you guys can never do it again." Siy forced his eyes black and smiled.

"By the gods Siy not cool!" Kriptis shouted. "How did you know?"

Siy changed his eyes back to normal. "I didn't, but thanks for telling me." Siy laughed as Kriptis went red. They heard a bark and turned around Zap came running into the room. "Oh hey boy. Did they treat you okay?" Zap barked happily and moved around the table licking each one of the champions.

"Sir, I know we tried to keep him in a separate room but he seemed very upset."

"It's alright we prefer him with us. Right guys?"

All the champions nodded in agreement. "Ahh so you guys are awake." Hemintall entered the room and sat down. "Did you guys sleep well? I hope so. I have set up for a caravan to leave tomorrow mid-day so you have free reign to do whatever you please today. Just please refrain from getting into fights or causing a disturbance."

"We won't sir." Siy said looking at his champions then stopping at Kriptis. "We won't right?"

Kriptis laughed. "I'll be on my best behavior."

Hemintall laughed. "I can't thank you guys enough. Please if there is anything any of you need please come and ask me." Hemintall stood up and went to the exit. "Oh and Siy before you leave can I please have a word with you."

"Yes sir. I'm about done." Siy stood up and followed Hemintall out of the room.

Ditier and Juva looked at Kriptis and Lilly. "So what did you guys do last night that's got Siy going boss man on you?" Ditier asked.

Lilly looked at Ditier. "It's nothing really, we just spent some time together."

"Time together?" Juva asked looking at Lilly.

Ditier turned to her and leaned down and whispered in her ear that they had made love and Juva turned a bright red. "Oh okay."

Kriptis laughed and Lilly smacked his arm. "So what are you guys up to, today?"

"We're going to go for a walk around the village and what about you?"

"I'm going to go help the farmers and Kriptis is going to follow me around like a good boy." The champions laughed. Lilly stood up and left the room and Juva left and followed her. Kriptis looked at Ditier.

"Did you have fun last night?" Ditier said with a snort.

"It wasn't about the fun Ditier, I enjoyed myself last night. Yes we made love but it was more than that, it felt like we were made for each other." Kriptis took a bite of his food.

"You feel that too huh?" Ditier stood up and moved closer to Kriptis. "It's like when you look at them you are just so happy and you just want to be with them."

"You like Juva!"

"I don't think she likes me." Ditier said softly.

"Why wouldn't she like you?"

"I think she likes Siy."

Kriptis laughed and looked at Ditier. "Siy? No way Siy's a bigger loner than she is. Trust me the day Siy gets a girl will be the day we all die."

Ditier laughed nervously but then got up and left the room.

Lilly was changing into clothes she could use in farming when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Me." Juva said softly opening the door.

"Oh hey love come in." Lilly finished getting dressed and slid her daggers into her sheathes. She turned around to Juva. "What's up?"

Juva shuffled around uncomfortably for a second then looked at Lilly. "I like Ditier and well."

"You don't know how to talk to him?"

Juva nodded

"Come over here and sit down." Lilly walked over to a chair and sat down and Juva followed sitting down across from her. "What's the issue fully?"

"I don't know how to talk, or flirt." Juva looked and turned red. "I look at you and Kriptis and you guys look like you were made for each other, all you guys do is talk and look so happy." Juva looked up at Lilly.

Lilly placed a hand on Juva's shoulder. "I can't teach you how to flirt or talk to boys. That's up to you to do. I'm sure you will do fine with Ditier he is very handsome and I'm sure you guys will be great together."

"He is good looking isn't he." Juva smiled.

"Well all the boys are, I'm not going to say they aren't."

"Yeah true, Kriptis is very handsome."

Kriptis walked into the room. "What's going on here?"

Lilly laughed. "Yeah he is but Siy, don't even get me started on how hunky he is."

Kriptis moved forward as Siy walked into the room. "Why thank you."

Kriptis turned and looked at Siy. "Want to take this outside big man."

"Yeah let's go." Siy pushed Kriptis and laughed.

Ditier walked in and laughed. "I heard something about a fight."

Siy and Kriptis turned and looked at Ditier and grabbed him. The champions laughed and all sat down. "So Siy what did Hemintall want with you?" Lilly asked.

"He just wanted to see if we need supplies and that if he should send guards with us. I told him we could handle it and he said okay. He offered armor from his best black smith and leather worker in town so we should all stop by at some point and look at armor. We might need it."

"I know where I'm going instead of the farms." Kriptis said looking at Lilly.

"If you want to see the light of day ever again you will come with me."

"Everyone will be going to the blacksmith and or leather worker understand." Siy said sternly.

"Yes sir." Juva said softly.

Siy went to the blacksmith first after he left Hemintall's house, he brought his sword and shield with him. He walked up to the blacksmiths house and walked through the opening. The blacksmith turned around and smiled. "So you must be the person everyone has been talking about. Where are the others?"

"They should stop by sooner or later."

"So what would you like today?" The blacksmith looked down at Siy's sword. "Should I assume a new freshly made sword?"

Siy looked at his sword and laughed. "Oh this thing." Siy changed the dull blade to its true form and might. Dulbrackey was now in his hand and the blacksmith jumped back and looked at the new blade.

"By the gods! That's a magnificent craftsmanship. May I?" The Blacksmith held out his hand.

Siy handed his sword to him. "I would like a set of armor. But nothing heavy because I will be travelling around a lot." Siy put his shield down. "I guess something to protect my chest and my legs. I have this gauntlet and the shield but that won't always protect me from arrows."

The blacksmith was still looking at the sword and nodded his head. "I know exactly what you need I will have it done by tomorrow morning before you leave."

"Thank you so much." Siy stuck his hand out. "May I have my sword back?"

The blacksmith looked up and wanted to refuse giving back the sword. He reluctantly gave it to Siy. Siy said thank you again and left the shop.

Kriptis was walking down a road towards the farms. "We can just stop real quickly at the blacksmith. It's not even a hassle." Kriptis looked around.

"We are going to help the farmers first." Lilly said half annoyed.

"Well I'm not magical like you. I'll probably set the crops on fire." Kriptis laughed at the thought.

"Yes but I want to spend time with you." Lilly nudge Kriptis said.

"I want to spend time with you too." Kriptis put his arm around Lilly and squeezed her side. "Okay let's get to the farm and help the farmers. You're going to scare them so much."

"Yay, and how am I going to scare them?" Lilly said looking up at Kriptis.

"You're scary looking." Kriptis laughed while Lilly pushed him.

"I'll show you scary." She ran at Kriptis who turned and ran towards the farm. They got near the farm and Kriptis shouted. "Get out of the way she's crazy." Kriptis stopped at the farm and turned around, he grabbed Lilly and spun her around.

"Put me down." Lilly shouted.

Kriptis smiled at her and kissed her then dropped her. "Do you guys need any help? This one her has a magical green thumb." Kriptis laughed.

Lilly stood up and punched Kriptis in the side. "I would like to help. At my village I worked on a farm."

The head farmer walked up to the champions. "Are you the ones that Hemintall let into our village?"

"Yes we are." Lilly said stepping in front of Kriptis.

"Well if he trust you then I suppose you can help. Though I don't know what you are going to do. The crops haven't grown well in years."

Lilly walked into the field and stuck her hands out.

Kriptis leaned down. "Watch this." He said to the head farmer.

Lilly willed the crops to grow, as she walked through the field each crop she passed the plant would grow to full size. She willed the ground to be fertile from now on until the end of time. The farmers stopped working and stared at Lilly as she walked through the farm. The mark on her back began to glow and she began to radiate a loving aura. Looking at her you could almost see a pink color leaving her body.

"By the gods. What is she a witch?"

Kriptis laughed. "A witch? No she's more blessed than that." Kriptis starred at Lilly the whole time, as she was walking he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. "She is more amazing then anyone could understand."

The head farmer looked at Kriptis. "Are you two married?"

"No, not yet anyway." Kriptis wasn't thinking about marriage, he was hoping to just live through this.

Lilly walked back to Kriptis and the head farmer. "Your crops should grow a lot better from now on."

"Thank you so much." The head farmer shook Lilly's and Kriptis hand.

Lilly and Kriptis walked away from the farm. "So can we go to the blacksmith now?"

"Yes we can go to the blacksmith." Lilly said.

"Yay." Kriptis jumped up and clapped his hands and laughed. Lilly looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Juva and Ditier were walking together down a quiet street. "So what does your family do for a living?" Ditier asked.

"My dad is a fisherman, my mom left my father for a traveler when I was young. He always said he regretted spending too much time on his work and not enough on her. What about your family?"

Ditier laughed. "My family? My mother cooks for the guards. My father died defending our city from monsters, took three arrows to the chest and killed him. He was the captain of the guard when that happened. I always said I would follow in his footsteps and become the captain one day." Ditier smiled at Juva who was watching him. "I guess that'll never happen now huh?"

"You never know Ditier, when we get rid of Siyrant and the darkness you can go back to your village and become the captain."

"I'm a wanted criminal in that village, charged with treason." Ditier laughed at that.

"Well then you go to a new village and work your way up that way." Juva smiled at him. "My old village is in need of guards. You could start there."

"You're right. Also, are you inviting me to live with you in your village?" Ditier stopped and looked at Juva and raised an eyebrow.

Juva turned red and started walking away without saying anything.

"I'm taking that as a yes. So leather worker first." Ditier stopped outside the leather workers house and knocked on the door. They heard a ruffling inside then the door opened.

"May I help you?" An older gentleman asked as he opened the door.

"Hello sir my name is Ditier and this is Juva and Hemintall said you could help us with protection."

"Oh yes, yes come in." The leather worker took a few steps back and let Juva and Ditier walk in. "So what would I be getting for you two today?"

"Well I'm an archer and Juva is a mage so we won't be in the front lines fighting but we just need to have enough protection for the just in case."

"I know exactly what you need. Let me just look you guys over so I can do size." The leather worker walked around them and examined them. "Okay I'm good you may leave."

"Thank you so much." Ditier and Juva left the leather worker and started walking down the street again. "So what now?"

"Village meeting everyone to the Village center." The village criers shouted.

"I guess to the village center."

Siy was sitting at the village center looking around and watched what everyone else was doing. He heard about the meeting so he came to the center. He watched the villagers rush into the village center, they listened well to their leader, and he must be loved by the people. As he was looking around he saw a woman was looking at him from across the center. "Why is she looking at me?" he said to himself. As if on cue like she could hear him, she moved to him swiftly, almost gliding across the ground. Siy stood up expecting something bad to happen. The woman was now only a few feet away.

"You're Siy aren't you?" the woman asked in a smooth dark tone.

Siy looked at the woman and watched her as she moved closer to him. "Yes I am, may I ask who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Who I am is not that important." The woman put a hand on Siy's chest. "It's more like the things I could do for you that are more important."

Siy tensed up. "Listen I don't know who you are, and most certainly don't want what you're selling."

The woman laughed a soothing sinister laugh. "But I can give you your deepest darkest desires." The woman was whispering in his ear, she smelled of death and a hint of roses.

"And what are my desires?" Siy said staring the woman down.

"To meet your mother, to kill your father, to bring your friends back. All you have to do is give yourself up to me, I would love to have you. You are so much more handsome then your father."

Siy backed away from the woman. "How do you know me?"

"Before your father had the gods he made me. Do you think he just snapped his fingers and made things, no, he had me do his dirty work? Siykin I'm your step-mother."

Siy's eyes widen. "Impossible."

"Think what you want. The offer still stands." The woman turned around and walked away.

Siy went to go after her but Kriptis and Lilly came up behind him. "Hey Siy you alright?" Kriptis asked him.

"Yeah sorry."

"So what's this meeting about?"

Ditier and Juva walked up. "Yeah what is this meeting about?"

"I have no idea guys."

A door opened up on a building and Hemintall came out of it. "Villagers please be quite. I have an announcement, I'm sure you've all heard the rumors of the people who are here to stop the darkness, I wanted to tell you all the rumors are true and I would like you all to meet them. Are Siy and his champions here in the crowd?" Hemintall looked around.

"That's us guys." Siy stepped through the crowd. "Were right here sir."

"Perfect you guys came. Come please stand by me." The champions stood next to Hemintall. "My villagers these champions are here to help us, they will be welcomed here whenever they please, and you will do whatever they ask. Do the champions have anything to say?" Hemintall turned and looked at Siy.

"Yes actually I do." Siy said. "I would like for messengers to go out to the surrounding villages and spread the news. Tell them this. Siy and his champions of the gods are bringing in a new order we are going to unite the villages! We are going to destroy the darkness! We will rule over the monsters!" Siy looked over the crowd they stared at him for a minute then someone started to clap and all the villagers were clapping and cheering.

"Silence." Hemintall said. "You heard him spread the news. When the champions leave tomorrow so will the messengers." Hemintall turned to Siy. "I suppose it's time for a change in ruling. Separate villages are an issue."

Trumpets sounded as Siy was about to say something. Everyone turned to see a strong looking man walk through the crowd. Ditier backed up and hid behind Kriptis.

The man stopped in front of Hemintall. "Sir I am Daikin's Guard captain and I bring news of a felon from our village. A man that goes by Ditier is charged with treason."

Hemintall looked at the man and laughed. "Ditier? Daigons champion is a fugitive? You must be joking."

Siy stepped forward and removed his sword. "Ditier is my champion and the claims you speak are false. I suggest you turn around and go back to your village and remove those charges."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The captain stepped forward and faced Siy.

"My name is Siy, and I'm the leader of the god's champions." Siy removed his gauntlet and showed his markings. "I hold more authority over you. So I will say this one more time go back to your village and remove these false charges." Siy now stood over the captain and was radiating a powerful aura.

"Listen boy if you are harboring a fugitive I will have you brought to justice."

Ditier stepped out from behind Kriptis. "Captain you were the one who attacked me first. You tried to take my bow and disobeyed Daigon's orders."

"Ditier come with me and make this easy." The captain tried to step by Siy, Siy stuck his hand out a stopped him from passing. "Young man remove your hand from my chest before I remove it from your body."

"Hemintall please tell your villagers to leave the center before this gets to nasty." Siy said stepping back and moving in front of the captain. Hemintall told the villagers to leave, when all the villagers left Siy willed his eyes the dark black. "I'm now commanding you to leave this village, this village and Ditier are under my protection, and if you have an issue with that you will have to go through me." Siy's voice was now dark and deadly sounding.

The captain of the guard backed up and pulled his sword out. "Men it seems we are going to have to fight to capture Ditier." The guards moved behind their captain.

Siy sighed, and Kriptis removed his broadsword ready for the fight. Siy put his hand up and shook his head. Siy looked over the five guards and the captain. He moved his hand and disarmed all the guards and the captain. Then he flicked his hand and flung the guards backwards. He moved towards the captain. "My name is Siy, brother to the gods and my word is law." He grabbed the captain and lifted him off the ground. "If you dare wish to oppose me so be it but note this, no one has ever lived yet." Siy dropped the captain and looked down at him. "Remove the charges."

The captain crawled away from Siy and started to tremble. "The charges will be removed, I'm sorry." The captain stood up along with the guards and ran away. Siy turned around and looked at his champions and smiled. He willed his eyes normal again.

"Dammit Siy, I wanted to fight." Kriptis said sheathing his broadsword.

"I'm sorry Kriptis, but I would rather not spread a bad word, though that might have been harsh but at least now people will know not to fuck with us."

Ditier walked up to Siy and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Ditier you're my friend, I defend my friends." Siy looked past Ditier and saw the images of that night in the fire. "Just remember this okay we are all your friend and we will give our lives for you."

"So Siy when you said you're creating a new order between the villages what did you mean?" Lilly asked.

Siy took a step back and looked at her. "It's time for a new era, the villages are too separated. They need to be united under a single power."

"Well what would that mean for the leaders of each village?" Hemintall asked.

"You guys will still be the leaders but you'll be ruled under that single power."

"And who will this power be?"

"We'll have to figure that out wont we." Siy said.

"What about you Siy?" Juva asked softly moving to him.

"Me? Oh gods no." Siy turned around and left the group.

Chapter 29

"You failed to convince him to follow you! How?" Siyrant shouted at the woman.

"He's a hard headed boy. What did you want from me to sleep with him and lure him with sex?" The woman moved around the room.

"If you had to do that then yes! Do whatever you needed to do to lead him here so I could kill him." Siyrant was angry he thought Siy would be naïve enough to listen to her.

"Like you did much better with Ditier." The woman glided to Siyrant and placed a hand on his chest.

"I can control Ditier. That's easy I don't need his permission to run my will into his mind. Siy is different since he's a demi-god he has more control over things then a simple human." Siyrant grabbed the woman by the waist and pulled her close.

"So what am I?"

"This again? I've told you you're not a god. You're immortal like me but you can be killed, it's harder to kill you though then those simply humans. You are my greatest creation."

"Oh you're flattering me." The woman laughed and pushed Siyrant away. "Let's go we have work to do."

Chapter 30.

The champions were all sitting down at the table eating dinner and talking about tomorrow. "I'll take point and walk in front of the caravan." Siy said. "Ditier and Juva will be behind, while Kriptis and Lilly will be on the side. Keep an eye out for anything and be prepared for anything to happen this darkness is dangerous and we don't know what will happen. Obviously Siyrant is watching us and he might even show up, if he does circle the caravan and I'll take him on. Any objections?"

"Yeah. Why do you get to take on dear sweet daddy?" Kriptis asked.

"Because I'm more immune to his powers than you are. I need you guys alive, if I am to die to his hand then I need you guys to keep going." Siy looked at each one of his champions. He didn't want to think about dying but he knew he was enemy number one.

The champions all looked down, they've grown close even if it's been a short time together, they are friends, they were made to be close, to lose one would surely kill them all inside. "You won't die Siy. They'll have to take me first." Juva looked up at Siy with tears streaming down her face.

"They'll have to go through all of us first before they lay a hand on you." Lilly said looking at Siy.

"Thank you guys, but don't take an arrow for me, if I die you need to survive. I'm just the leader, you guys are the champions."

"You are a champion Siy, you were chosen by all the gods. You are the strongest of us all." Ditier smiled at Siy.

Siy smiled he didn't want to meet his demise any time soon. "We will survive through this."

Lilly stood up and went to her room and Juva followed behind leaving the guys to themselves. "So how did your day go with Juva, Ditier?" Kriptis asked smiling.

"It went well, I think anyway. We talked and walked."

"Did you make a move?" Siy asked raising his eyebrows.

"What! No…" Ditier pushed Siy.

"By the gods Ditier. You know she's too shy to make a move. Time to put an arrow on the string pull it back and let it fly." Kriptis said punching his shoulder.

"Whatever guys. Taking advice from you guys is ridiculous." Ditier walked away and went to his room.

"Maybe you should go to her room, she might be waiting for you." Siy shouted after him, and heard him shout back a curse word. Siy and Kriptis laughed. "So Kriptis how was your day?" Siy looked at Kriptis and smirked.

Kriptis laughed and pushed Siy. "We went to the farm and Lilly helped the farmers out. We behaved ourselves."

"Sure you did." Siy said sarcastically.

"Well what did you do today?"

"Went to the blacksmith, then walked around the village. Oh and met my step-mother."

Kriptis stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, and let me tell you something about her, she said she could reunite me with the people I lost. So either she wants to kill Siyrant or she wants my head on a silver platter so she can deliver me to Siyrant. But gods she was hot."

"Siy control yourself, she's your step-mother that's like incest." Kriptis laughed. "Don't risk it though man, she sounds dangerous especially if she's connected to Siyrant." Kriptis stood up and turned around. "Let's get some sleep."

Siy got up and walked with Kriptis. Kriptis stopped in front of Lilly's door and looked at Siy. "Do what you want, just please don't make it so she's carrying a child in nine months." Siy walked to his room and entered it. Kriptis opened Lilly's door and walked in.

"What took you so long?" Lilly was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She was wearing a night gown that hugged her curves. She looked at Kriptis through the mirror and smiled at him. "Why you just standing there? Do something."

Kriptis smiled back at her. "Your beauty kind of just froze me in place."

Lilly blushed and stopped combing her hair and turned and looked at him. "Come here."

"Yes my queen." Kriptis walked up to Lilly and stood in front of her, he looked down at her and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Lilly reached up and placed a hand on Kriptis cheek and leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly. Kriptis wrapped his arms around Lilly and kissed her back softly. After about thirty seconds he pulled away and looked at Lilly. "I hate to say it but not tonight, I want to keep what we have special." He turned Lilly around and took the comb from her and started brushing her hair.

Lilly smiled. "I love you Krip." Lilly looked down and blushed. She didn't know why she said it, it just happened but she knew it was true.

Kriptis stopped brushing Lilly's hair and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." Kriptis kissed the back of her head and turned around and changed into sleeping attire then laid in the bed. "Come on lets go to bed."

Ditier walked up to Juva's door and went to knock then stopped, he took a deep breath and knocked. He heard movement from inside and then the door opened. Juva stood there in a nice nightgown and looked up a Ditier. "Yes Ditier?"

"Uhh hi Juva, I was wondering if maybe I could come in and we can talk." Ditier blushed and looked down.

"Sure come in." Juva stepped back and let Ditier walk in. "have a seat anywhere." Juva took a seat at the table and Ditier sat across from her. "So what would you like to talk about?"

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes I did, I had fun with you." Juva smiled.

"Good I had fun with you too." Ditier smiled back and shuffled awkwardly a bit. "I'm sorry, this is bad."

Juva laughed and placed a hand on Ditier's hand. "Ditier what do you really want to talk about?"

"I like you Juva. A lot."

Juva eyes widen and she turned red. "Oh."

"I'm sorry you probably don't feel the same way." Ditier stood up and started to walk away.

"Ditier why would you think I don't like you?"

"Because between Siy and Kriptis, I'm like the ugly one."

"Well I don't think you're ugly." Juva stood up and walked in front of Ditier. "I like you too Ditier. A lot." She hugged Ditier and whispered in his ear. "Siy is pretty hunky though." Juva laughed.

Ditier wrapped his arms around Juva. "Oh well dang."

"You're hunkier though." Juva looked Ditier in the eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"No not really."

"Good." Juva leaned into Ditier and kissed him on the cheek. "Now we need to get some sleep."

"Goodnight." Ditier left her room and went back to his.

Siy entered his room and changed into sleeping attire. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, Siy just wanted to go back to simpler times with his dog. As if on cue Zap jumped up on the bed and licked Siy. "So that's where you've been all day huh? Just lying in my room waiting for me." Zap barked happily and licked him again. Siy didn't want to put zap in danger any more he wished he could give him to someone but knew zap would get depressed without him and he would be sad without zap. Siy's room went completely dark that instant and zap started to growl, Siy stood up and turned around and saw the woman from before but this time she was wearing skimpier attire. "I thought I told you no."

"I just want to talk to my step-son." The woman walked over to Siy. "I'm not that bad of a person. Though I do control the darkness and I am Siyrant's wife." The woman stood in front of Siy now and placed a hand on his chest. "I do tire of my children killing each other. The gods keep hurting me by pushing me away, if only they knew they were attacking their mommy." The woman pushed Siy on the bed and got on top of him. "Do you want to hurt your step mother?"

Siy snarled a bit. "Listen woman, I don't want what you're selling and if I have the chance I would like to put your head on a mantle and hang it on my wall." Siy grabbed the woman's wrist and rolled her so he was on top.

"Oh yeah be forceful, I like a man who's in control."

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Siy got up and moved away from the bed. "I'm going to ask you nicely to leave before I banish you from this world."

"But sweetheart I haven't even let you play with me yet." The woman removed her clothes and moved closer to Siy. She got right up on him and leaned on him. Siy tried to move but couldn't. "Don't try to fight it, I might not be a fighter but I can paralyze my prey." She grabbed Siy's hand and moved it to on her breast. "Aren't they soft?" Siy started to get angry and his eyes went black. "Oh the black eyes you get that from your daddy. That's hot, what you thinking about? Do you want to wrap your hands around my neck and choke the life out of me or do you want to do dirtier things to me like pin me against the wall and have your way with me?"

"A little bit of both." Siy said moving his hand.

"Look who can move. Now don't be a naughty boy or I'll have to punish you."

Siy pushed her away and pushed her against the wall. He wrapped one hand around her neck and stared her in the eyes. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes little man, give it to me."

Siy squeezed her neck hard and kissed her even harder. He lifted her off the ground by her neck and pulled away from her lips. "You taste like death. You dirty whore." Siy willed her away and banished her from his room and his sight. "Ever come and try to use me again and I'll make it your last moment of life." Siy laid down in his bed, Zap laid down next to him and placed his head on Siy's chest. "Good boy." Siy fell asleep petting his dog.

Ditier entered his room to see Siyrant standing in the middle of his room holding his bow. "What do you want from me?"

Siyrant turned around and smiled. "Your body." Siyrant disappeared and entered Ditier's mind. Ditier tried to fight him off but wasn't strong enough. "Just let it happen boy. I'm stronger than you and I have more fight than you." Slowly but surely Siyrant took over Ditier's body, Siyrant pushed Ditier to the back and locked him in a cage. "Now stay there and be a good boy."

The woman appeared in the room a minute later wearing nothing. "That little bastard called me a whore."

Siyrant laughed through Ditier. "He is stronger now."

"I'm not a whore right?" the woman looked at Siyrant sadly.

"No my love you're not a whore."

The next morning the champions woke up and had breakfast then went to the blacksmith or leather worker and got their armor. Siy got a light chest plate and leggings same with Lilly. Kriptis got a heavier set of full body armor but was still able to move around freely. Juva got leather braces and leather leggings and a small leather cover for her chest. Ditier got a leather cap and a full set of loose leather armor. They met at the east gate and prepared to get ready. "Everyone set for today?" Siy asked them. The champions nodded their heads and they set out with the caravan. They walked for an hour when Siy heard a noise. "Hold up. Champions close in on the caravan." The champions moved closer to the caravan, an arrow ripped through the sky and landed at Kriptis feet. "Defensive positions." Siy unsheathed his sword and pulled his shield up. A group of skeletons exited the forest to their left and a pack of zombies from their right. Siy was about to give an order when he heard Lilly scream. He turned around and saw Ditier remove a knife from her leg. "Ditier no!" the vision flashed through his eyes. "Back away from him, it isn't Ditier! It's Siyrant, he's controlling him just back away and let me handle it." It was too late Kriptis dove at Ditier and tackled him to the ground. Kriptis punched him across the face and was screaming obscenities. "Kriptis no." Ditier stabbed Kriptis in the stomach and pushed him off of him.

"So Siy how did you know it was me under little ole Ditier here?" Siyrant asked mockingly.

"I saw this in a vision. I just didn't know when it was going to happen." Siy moved closer to Siyrant.

"I should've known you'd be able to get visions."

"Come on Siyrant get out of Ditier's body and fight me like a man."

Siyrant growled and charged Siy. Siy met Siyrant on his charge and grabbed him and brought him to the ground "Don't be a coward father."

Siyrant left Ditier's body and appeared a yard away on the side of the gravel road. "Does this please you son?"

"Very much so." Siy got off of Ditier's now unconscious body and flexed his body. "So how do you want to do this?"

Siyrant stuck his hand out and flicked it, disarming Siy. "Let's see what you're capable of." Siyrant opened his hand and tried to levitate Siy off the ground but Siy fought it. Siy closed in on Siyrant and punched him in the gut. He grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. "You little bastard." Siyrant said backing up. "You want to play rough I'll show you rough." Siyrant's eyes turned black and horns started to grow from his forehead, his teeth elongated and got sharper. His whole body began to morph and his hands turned to claws, Siyrant stood taller now morphed into a complete different form. Siyrant spoke in a sinister voice. "I will show you the true power of Siyrant the God." Clouds started to form and lightning struck the ground. "You are a mere rodent at my hands. You might be my child but you are still only half human."

Siy looked up at Siyrant and feared the worst. "You might have that on me but there's one thing you don't have compared to me."

"And what is that?"

"The will to survive and fight." Siy stuck out his hand and slammed Siyrant to the ground and charged him. He didn't get any close before Siyrant pushed him away. Siyrant got on top of Siy and started clawing at his chest plate. A simple fireball smacked Siyrant in the face and Siyrant looked up and growled. Siy looked up to see Juva standing with her wand out and book reciting a incantation. "Juva no!" Siyrant flew off of Siy and grabbed Juva and lifted her into the air.

"You want to play with the big dogs huh?" Siyrant threw Juva and she landed on the ground with a loud crunch.

Siy jumped up and ran over to Juva and grabbed her. "Juva no!" Siy looked down at her she was alive but barely he looked over at his other champions, Kriptis was bleeding bad and Lilly looked pale and paralyzed, Ditier still laid on the ground looking weaker by the minute. "No!" Siy screamed and started to cry. He failed.

"What's wrong Siy leader of the god's champions. Am I to strong for you and your champions?" Siyrant started to laugh. "You should've joined me when you had the chance, it would have been so much easier."

"I will never join you." Siy stood up and turned facing Siyrant. "You have not won yet." Siy felt his body start to shake and quiver his eyes where changing color but not black like his fathers but instead a vibrant gold across his whole eye, his hair which was at his shoulders turned from his regular dirty blonde to snow white. Wings sprouted from Siy's back, they were white with gold tips, a golden and deadly aura radiated from Siy's body. Siy's marks expanded and covered his whole body glowing bright, then came off his skin and formed a pure white armor that wrapped around his whole body, the clouds separated above him and light shined on where Siy stood. Siy looked up at Siyrant. "This will not be over till I see you bleed and beg for mercy." Siy opened his hand and Dulbrackey materialized in his hand and in his other his shield materialized there. "Let's do this." Siy flapped his powerful wings and lifted himself off the ground. He flew up in the air and dive bombed Siyrant and struck him in the shoulder. Siyrant dove back screaming and made a sword of his own appear he swung at Siy, who moved out of the way and stabbed Siyrant in the arm. Siy whipped at Siyrant again and again. "I will kill you!" Siy stabbed Siyrant in the chest and watch as black goo oozed out of the wound. Siyrant looked at the wound and up at Siy and disappeared. "Coward!" Siy turned around and ran back to Juva's body. "Juva are you there? Talk to me." Juva barely let out a whisper. Siy picked her up and wrapped his wings around her. He pushed his aura onto her and willed her healed. He laid her back down and moved onto Kriptis and Lilly he placed a hand on both of them and willed them healed. Siy flew up and looked over the crowd of monsters, he snapped his fingers and watched them all be set ablaze. "Never show your faces here again!"

Kriptis stood up and looked at Siy. "What happened?"

Siy looked at Kriptis and smiled. Siy fell back to the ground and changed back to his human form. "Kriptis you're okay!"

"Yeah I'm okay. What in the gods name happened?"

"Siyrant took over Ditier's body and attacked Lilly and stabbed you. I think he had poison on his dagger, because you two dropped fast."

"Siyrant! Please tell me you destroyed him."

Siy shook his head. Lilly stood up. "What happened?"

Kriptis hugged Lilly and pulled her close to him. "It's okay Lil, it's all okay."

Siy walked over to Ditier who still was lying on the ground. Siy reached down and placed his hand on Ditier, he felt Ditier was inside but locked away. Siy pushed himself into Ditier and saw him locked away in a cage, Siy grabbed the bars to the cage and broke them. Ditier woke up and started freaking out. "Oh by the gods! No please tell me I didn't attack you guys. No, no, no."

"Calm down Ditier. It's all okay." Siy helped Ditier to his feet. "It's all going to be okay."

Juva walked over, she was clutching her head and she looked pale. She looked at Siy. "Did that really just happen?" Siy shook his head, Juva looked at Ditier and hugged him. "We need to be more careful from now on."

"Careful? If I see his face around here again I'll kill him where he stands." Kriptis start to glow red and his fire came out of his hilt and wrapped around him.

"Krip, sweetheart calm down." Lilly placed a hand on Kriptis back.

"Let's just get this caravan to the other village." Siy walked up to cowering trader. "That was more excitement then you should have experienced. Were ready to go, we shouldn't have a problem anymore." They walked with the caravan to the other village, it took them only a short three hours. They walked up to the guards. "Hello, my name is Siy and I bring goods from your sister village, Munerva. I also request to speak to your village leader it's of upmost importance, I bring a message from Hemintall."

The guards looked him and the others over. "Very well." The guards let them into the village, the trader thanked Siy and his champions and went off to trade. A guard came to lead them to their leader's house. Siy walked through the front door followed by the others. The leader was standing at the other side of the room.

"Hello. I heard you have a message for me."

"Yes sir, my name is Siy and this is, Kriptis, Lilly, Ditier, and Juva. We are the champions of the gods, and we have come to eradicate the darkness and bring in a new order."

"Champion of the gods?" the leader looked at them suspiciously.

"Ditier show him your hand." Ditier lifted his marked hand and showed the leader the mark of Daigon. "We are all marked with our respected gods. Ditier is Daigon, Lilly is Lotus, Juva is Junipa, and Kriptis is Krotis."

"What about you?"

Siy removed his gauntlet. "I'm marked by all the gods and Siyrant."

The leader backed up. "Siyrant has marked you?"

"Don't worry I'm not working with him. I despise his existence."

"Well you champions traveled far to get her and deliver the message and bring us trades from the other village. Shall we sit down have something to eat and discuss more on this topic?" The leader turned around. "Also my name is, Ziyin."

Chapter 31

The champions were all sitting down and Siy explained what has happened and what he planned on doing. Ziyin nodded through it all and listened very intently. "So Siyrant is back and he is working with the darkness that is slowly spreading across our land? I see, and you want to unite the villages together so they may fight off the darkness together."

"Yes my champions and i will take the fight to Siyrant but the villages need to off the darkness as well. No more living in fear, it's time the villages have a central power."

"And who would this power be?" Ziyin asked raising and eyebrow.

"I have no clue yet."

"We think it should be Siy." Lilly said.

"I'm not a ruler, I can barely keep you guys together."

"You're doing great." Kriptis said.

"Anyway, I need you to send messengers out to spread the news of the uniting, Hemintall already sent out a few of his own so it's your choice to join or not. Just know it's dangerous not to join my side."

"I have no doubts it's dangerous to oppose you but what do I get in return for joining your little cause?"

"What do you get?" Siy stood up angry now. "You get to live free of darkness and destruction." Kriptis stood up and grabbed Siy and sat him down.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked.

"I am fond of gold." Ziyin smiled greedily.

"You're corrupt." Siy grabbed the table to control his anger.

"I'm not corrupt boy, I like gold and other materialistic things."

Siy stood up and left the room, Kriptis and Juva followed behind him. "Siy calm down man."

"Calm down? Why won't he make this simple by just saying yes? Gold? Where am I going to get gold?" Siy was pacing back and forth.

"What if there's a spell I can use to turn like rocks to gold?" Juva asked.

Siy's eyes widen. "Juva you genius, you get on that." Siy walked back into the room. "How much gold are we talking here?"

"A bag full."

"Done." Siy turned around and left the room, the champions followed behind him leaving Ziyin alone. A man entered through an opposite door and looked down at Ziyin.

"Really a bag of gold."

"Well I wanted a little stuff for myself."

"Whatever just make sure the deed is done."

Chapter 32

"He unlocked his true god form?" Daigon turned around and looked at Krotis.

"That's what I saw looking down, Siyrant angered him to the point to his form, but I fear if he can turn to that form he can turn to the other form, and we both know that form is stronger and might have more control over him then he does of it." Krotis scratched the back of his head. "Do you think he's more powerful than us?"

"Well it's a possibility. He honestly could be stronger than us, we'll have to watch him closely. When he starts to get stronger we might have to pull him into our realm and teach him how to control everything, if he goes down the wrong path he might turn on us and take us and Siyrant out." Daigon looked tired.

"I'll watch him, are you alright brother?"

"This darkness has been putting up more of a fight, I'm trying to beat it back but it keeps getting stronger. I want to know where it came from."

"We might have to use our forms to purge it from our realms."

Daigon looked at Krotis angrily. "You know we can't use our forms! We might be at our strongest but we are also at our most vulnerable, plus I don't know what it is but anything we do effects the mortal world, I don't want to destroy the mortal realm anymore."

"Well I'm tired of fighting this darkness I want it gone and if we destroy the other realm just a little at least we saved our realm. We can repair their world later we need to have a fighting chance."

"Krotis we can't." Junipa said walking into the room.

"What do you know? You guys are being weak! We need to fight, we need to strike hard."

"My love please calm down." Lotus came into the room and placed a hand on Krotis face. "Look at me." Krotis looked down at Lotus. "Just calm down, think about our creations, they need to be safe and if we get hurt in the process at least were immortal."

Krotis calmed down. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"It's okay brother we all understand where you're coming from." Daigon placed a hand on Krotis back.

"It's going to be okay. The champions will handle it." Junipa left the room followed by Ditier.

"My love I understand you want to fight and you worry for the humans and your realm, and this realm." Lotus wrapped her arms around Krotis. "You're very handsome when you act big and tough."

"Yeah, yeah." Krotis opened his hand and summoned a fire in it, he stared into the fire and watched Kriptis and Lilly talking to each other.

"What are you looking at?"

"Kriptis and Lilly."

"They are so adorable aren't they?" Lotus looked up at Kriptis and smiled.

Krotis laughed and kissed Lotus. "Yes they are."

Chapter 33

"Well Juva?" Siy asked impatiently.

"I found a spell, do you have rocks?"

"A stupid fricking bag full." Siy dropped the bag on the ground.

"Okay let me just." Juva looked in her book and pulled her wand out she recited a spell and waved her wand at the bag of rocks and nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Siy looked at Juva lifting his eyebrow.

"Open the bag." Juva pushed Siy.

Siy reached down and opened the bag and saw all the rocks were turned to gold. "Perfect." Siy picked up the bag and went inside Ziyin's house.

"Do you want me to come?" Juva asked.

"No, go have fun with Ditier and the others." Siy walked into Ziyin's office and dropped the bag of gold on his desk. "Here you go. Now you going to fulfill your end of the bargain?"

Ziyin turned around and opened the bag and smiled. He looked at Siy. "I'm afraid not my boy."

"What!" Siy slammed his hands onto Ziyin's desk. "We had a deal, you corrupt bastard."

"Again, not corrupt, just greedy. Also on that note of greedy, boys take care of him." The two guards in the room moved forward and grabbed Siy and before Siy could react they slammed his head into the desk knocking him unconscious. "Deliver him to Siyrant." The guards carried Siy out of the room. Ziyin turned around and looked out a window over his village. "It's for the best."

Lilly and Kriptis were sitting on the ground in a small field inside the village walls. They were sitting next to each other just watching the villagers go about their day. "Do you think we'll ever be able to return to our normal lives after this?" Kriptis asked turning to Lilly.

"Maybe, who knows we might move onto different stuff, if Siy becomes a king he might have us as his advisers." Lilly smiled at that idea.

"You know Siy would never become a king." Kriptis laughed.

"I think he'd make a great king. Plus he's a demi-god so he's like royalty." Lilly leaned against Kriptis.

Juva and Ditier walked up to Lilly and Kriptis and sat down across from them.

"So did everything go down well?" Kriptis asked Juva.

"I turned the rocks to gold and Siy took it to Ziyin, he told me to come hang with you guys. I don't know what happened from there."

"Should we go back to the house and check on him. We don't want Siy killing Ziyin."

"I'm sure he's doing fine." Ditier said placing a hand on Juva's hand. Juva blushed and smiled, Lilly winked at Juva.

"So are you guys done hiding your secret love for each other?" Lilly asked giggling.

"Lilly that's a private matter for them to discuss on their own, but yeah you guys done poking around the bush?" Kriptis asked laughing.

Juva blushed and Ditier laughed. "If you nosy people must know, we talked and well we discussed that we like each other."

"Finally the secrets out, you guys are so easy to read such a disgrace." Lily laughed and pushed Juva.

"Whatever guys." Juva said blushing harder.

Siy sluggishly opened his eyes and groaned, he tried to rub his head but couldn't move his arms, and he looked down and behind him and slightly saw that his hands were tied together. Siy groaned again. "Hello? Can someone please explain to me why I'm tied up?" Siy heard laughter echo around him. "Okay, this is not funny, and it's not my birthday."

"Well now, look who's awake. I was afraid that you would be out for too long." A voice said in Siy's ear making him cringe in pain. "So now that I have you, what should I do to you?"

"Listen buddy I don't play that game, so if you could just untie me and let me leave, I promise I won't come back and murder you and your whole heritage." Siy was trying to look for the person but between the headache and the pitch black darkness he couldn't see anything.

"Like I'm scared of you." The man punched Siy across the face. "I do not fear a mere half mortal." The man kicked Siy in the stomach.

Siy groaned and tried to worm away from his attacker. "Who are you?" Siy groaned.

"Do you know the definition of insanity is?" The man said circling Siy. "Insanity is the act of doing something over and over again expecting a different result." The man kicked Siy on the back of the head. "I tire of trying to kill you."

Siy struggled at his restraints. "Well I wouldn't consider me kicking your ass, as you trying to kill me." Siy looked up at his father.

"Keep talking boy." Siyrant kicked Siy in the stomach again. Then leaned down close to his face. "Why don't you just make this easier for the both of us and join me?"

Siy stared Siyrant down and spit in his face. "I rather die."

Siyrant stepped back and wiped his face. "You little bastard." Siyrant kicked Siy again and walked away. "Let's see how long you survive in this darkness."

Siy struggled with his restraints again and groaned as pain exploded through his whole body. "What am I going to do?" Siy tried to look around for things but the darkness grew around him and invade his mind and body. It invaded his worst fears and played them for him on repeat. He saw his only friends being killed over and over again as he stood helpless, he watched his dog being killed, his whole world being collapsed. The wall he built on the inside of him that he refused to show anybody the inner most secrets collapsed, the girl he thought he killed his friend over he still thought about her daily, the loneliness he grew up with shrouded him every day. Everything he fought against to push away attacked him and slowly destroyed him on the inside. Siy felt more pain then he could even imagine, Siy ripped back and forth trying to fight off everything inside of him, slowly but surely the darkness ripped at him and destroyed his sanity till he just laid there, with no more fight in him he blacked out with no thought of himself or anything.

"Siy? Hey man where you at?" Kriptis asked walking into Ziyin's house. Ziyin ran to them and dropped to the floor.

"Someone took him they broke in and attacked Siy and took him away." Ziyin looked up at Kriptis.

"What? Who took him? What happened?" The champions asked practically at the same time.

Ziyin stood up. "He brought me the bag of gold and we were talking about a plan and a few men broke in and attacked him, they slammed his head into the desk and dragged him away. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

Kriptis turned and looked at the others. "It looks like we need to find Siy."

"But the darkness." Ditier said.

"That's going to have to wait Ditier Siy is our leader and we won't let someone kill him. Sounds like Siyrant would have his hand in on this so we need to hurry before he's killed."

"What would Siy want Kriptis? He'd tell us to keep on going without him. We can't delay against the darkness. I'm not trying to sound like a bad person but I'm looking at the bigger picture."

Kriptis grabbed Ditier and slammed him against the wall. "The bigger picture here is our friend has being taken and we need to get him. I'm going with or without you. Any of you for that matter, he is our leader and our friend! We don't throw him to the wolves, because it could delay us." Kriptis dropped Ditier and left the house.

Juva walked over to Ditier and helped him up. "I understand where you're coming from Ditier but we need Siy as much as he needs us."

Lilly left and ran after Kriptis. "I don't want to leave Siy." Ditier left the house with Juva. "Let's go with them we are going to get Siy first."

Chapter 34

"Daigon!" Krotis ran into the room where Daigon and Junipa were laying down talking. "Bad news!"

"What is it Krotis?" Daigon got up letting the sheets fall off him reveling he was wearing nothing but undergarment.

"It's Siy, he's been captured by Siyrant. I could only watch till they entered a cave and then everything went dark. The darkness is very powerful in that cave." Krotis opened his hand and a fire grew in his hand. "This might just be the place where the darkness lies. The darkness did start in the south and this is far south." Daigon looked into the fire. "What are we going to do? If Siy is killed we lose a brother and the champions lose their leader."

Daigon looked up and just shook his head. "I don't know."

"Daigon we need to do something." Kriptis extinguished the fire. "Siy wants to unite the villages, Siy wants to get rid of Siyrant. We can't lose him, we need to push the champions to that cave."

"They aren't ready Krotis." Daigon walked away and sat down. "They don't have what it takes right now to fight."

"Then we make them ready. We go down there and train them."

"Damnit Krotis! We can't, don't you understand that! We are useless down there we will only cause more trouble than we could if we helped."

Krotis got angry and punched Daigon. "We are not weak, you're the weak one who refuses to help."

Daigon stepped back and looked at Krotis. "I'm going to let that one pass because I know you're mad."

"Let it pass we both know I'm the stronger one here. I was the first to step up to Siyrant, I was the first to fight, and I'm always the first to do things."

Lotus and Junipa ran in-between them. "Quit fighting!" Junipa screamed. "You two sound like bickering children."

"Both are you are going to have to be separated for a while." Lotus turned and looked at Krotis. "Go to your realm and calm yourself down." Krotis went to protest but Lotus smacked him. "Don't talk back to me." Krotis opened up a riff to his realm and stepped through it.

Junipa turned and looked at Ditier. "Calm down Daigon or I will make you sit on the sun." Daigon tried to walk away but Junipa stepped in front of him. "Don't walk away from me! You will listen to me when I talk to you." Lotus went through the riff to the nether realm and left. "Daigon, you need to understand that Krotis fears for this realm and his realm, he also fears for the humans." Junipa wrapped her arms around Daigon. "He just wants to end this problem that has been going on for too long."

"I know it has but we can't go to the humans and help."

"I know we can't. It's dangerous but Krotis is a little wilder then us, cut him some slack."

"Krotis isn't really stronger than me is he?"

Junipa laughed. "No dear he isn't."

"Lotus leave my realm now!" Krotis shot a fireball out of his hand and it exploded next to Lotus.

"You don't have the power to tell me what to do." Lotus walked towards Krotis.

"I don't need the power to tell you what to do! I am the man and you will listen to me!"

"We all know that isn't true." Lotus was in front of Krotis now, she could feel the heat and anger radiate from him. She placed a hand on his cheek. "My love, calm down." She leaned into him and kissed him. Krotis accepted the kiss but only for a few seconds then moved his head away.

"I just want to help."

"I know Krotis, we all want to help but sometimes we can't. We defended the humans once, now they have champions for that."

"But they don't know where they are going and what they are doing."

"We helped as much as we could. It is up to them now."

Krotis growled but knew Lotus was right. "Fine."

"That's my strong man." Lotus kissed Krotis on the cheek. "It will work out I promise."

Chapter 35

The messengers that left the village with the champions, went to the villages nearby to their village. They spread the word of the uniting and who and what the champions are. They told the leaders of those villages to send a spokesman to Hemintall's village so they can discuss what is to come, they also told them to send out their own messengers. While the champions were looking for Siy days went by and the word passed around Loticka faster than a wild fire. The news made it to Siy's old village and the word passed around the village that the man with Siyrant's marking on his body and who killed his only friend and fled the village was leading a group of champions of the gods and wanted to unite the villages and make a single kingdom.

"Sir, do you think it's the same Siy?"

"Well his name is Siy and the description fits." The man turned around and left his house. "Call for a village meeting." The man left and spread the word of a village meeting. "Siykin. It can't be." The man made it to the center of the village and waited for the villagers to show up. After a short time the village center filled up. The man got on top of a platform and stood above the villagers. "My people, I'm sure you have heard the news." There was a lot of rustling as people tried to talk. "Quite down please. As I was saying you've heard the news and they say a man who goes by Siy is trying to unite the villages." The leader looked around at the people. "I don't know if it's the same Siy but who honestly names there kid Siy. So I don't know how to feel about this. I wanted to come to you as my people and hear your concerns."

One man raised his hand up and the leader pointed at him. "I don't think we should send someone for safety it could be Siykin and we all know he is a murder." There were lots of people agreeing with him and nods.

Another person raised their hand. "It could be the same person but he's been away for a long time we don't know if he truly killed his friend and he could've changed." There were fewer people agreeing with that statement.

The mayor's daughter walked onto the platform. "Father, is the news true?"

The mayor turned and looked at his daughter. "I don't know dear. It could be."

The mayor's daughter looked down. "I think we should send someone to go check it out and I want to go." The crowd of people freaked out shouting things like no you can't go and it has to be forbidden.

The mayor silenced the crowd. "Why do you want to go?"

"Because if it is him, I want to ask him why he killed his only friend, and my relationship."

"By the gods! Where can he be?" Kriptis shouted punching a tree.

"Krip baby, please calm down."

"Calm down! Siy is missing and we are useless." Kriptis removed his armor. "This armor is useless!" he unsheathed his sword. "This sword," He slammed it into the ground. "Useless!" he made a fireball form in his hand and shot it at a tree. "Everything is fucking useless!"

The other champions watched as Kriptis went on a rant setting trees on fire and freaking out. "Should we stop this?" Juva asked looking at the others.

"I don't think we should." Ditier said sitting down.

"A week! We've been looking for a fucking week and what have we found?" Kriptis looked at the others.

Ditier grunted. "Nothing."

"Exactly nothing! No it's not like we aren't the champions to the gods or anything and were supposed to be connected to them!" Kriptis shouted to the sky. "If I have to set the whole world on fire I will!" Kriptis was now surrounded by KulKin. "Is that going to get your attention gods burning down this world?"

"Kriptis I think your being a bit over dramatic." Lilly said.

"Well what are you doing Lilly? I'm tired of searching around and finding nothing."

"Krip it isn't that." The champions heard a screech and look up in the sky they saw a dragon flying above them.

"Not another fucking dragon." The dragon landed next to them and Siyrant was riding on top of it.

"The champions still can't find their poor leader? Poor thing but I brought a gift for you." Siyrant stood up and picked up Siy's limp body and threw it on the ground. "He's more useless now than he ever was before though. With that being said good luck." The dragon flew up in the air and Siyrant left.

Juva and Lilly were the first ones to go to Siy. "Siy are you okay? What happen?" Juva pushed him and nothing happened.

"Kriptis, Ditier get over here and pick him up." Zap came up to his owner and cried and licked his face. "It's okay Zap he's just sleeping" Lilly pet Zap and turned and looked at the boys. "Now!" Kriptis and `Ditier picked up Siy and they started walking.

"Where are we going?" Kriptis asked.

"Back to Hemintall."

Hemintall looked over the crowd of diplomat's that were sent from the different villages. "Friends the champions are out right now doing important things they might be here tomorrow or in a week. They are busy and I'm here to address concerns."

"How is he going to unite us, if he isn't even here?" One man shouted.

"Well he has me on that and he's out there fighting your battles. He's fighting the darkness and he's trying his best to do what is right for our world."

"What is wrong with us just being separate villages?" A woman asked

"There is no trade currency. There are no rules to keep us together. Siy wants us to be united and prepared for anything to come. We have no idea what is past the oceans. There could be an army coming our way right now." Hemintall was getting annoyed with all the questions but knew he had to push through it.

The front door slammed open and the champions walked in. "Hemintall Siy is in trouble." Lilly shouted pushing people out of her way. "Siyrant took him and he hasn't woken up since we got him back." The champions brought Siy to Hemintall who looked down at Siy and the champions.

"This is a really bad time champions."

"I don't fucking care what time it is we need a room for Siy now so we can see what's wrong with him."

"So this is the leader of the champions, he doesn't look tough if he's unconscious." A man said in the crowd. Juva turned and looked at the man.

"How dare you speak of Siy like that? Who are you to judge him?" Juva got really close to the man he was a foot taller than her but she over shadowed him. "Siy could kill you without batting an eye! You want to act tough how about you fight me! Or are you too scared to get your ass beat by a girl?" the man backed up and refused to look Juva in the eye. "That's what I thought! Anyone else want to make a stupid comment?" No one said anything.

"Okay well damn. Bring him to his room when he stayed here." Hemintall said to the champions. "I will find the best doctor to have him checked over."

"Thank you so much Hemintall." Lilly said.

The mayor's daughter from Siy's old village walked to the front of the crowd and looked at Siy. "It is you." She covered her mouth and tears started to stream down her face. She turned around and looked over the crowd. "This man is a killer. He comes from my village, he killed his only friend and left the village."

Kriptis jumped down and grabbed the woman before she could speak more. "That accusation is wrong. Siy was falsely accused of it, it was Siyrant who killed the man she is talking of."

The daughter pushed Kriptis away. "How do you know, where you there?"

"Where you!" Kriptis shouted at her. "I don't know if you haven't noticed this or not but I kind of had run in's with Siyrant and he told us himself he killed Siy's friend and mother."

The woman looked down and shook her head. "It can't be, he left the village minutes after his friend was found dead. How is that not a coincidence?" The daughter was crying.

"Listen, I understand you've spent years thinking one way, but everything you know is wrong." Kriptis turned back to the crowd. "Listen everyone what she saying is a lie, please stay around for we want to talk to you but we need to tend to Siy." Kriptis looked at Hemintall. "Please entertain them while we bring Siy to his room." Hemintall nodded in agreement.

The champions grabbed Siy and carried him to his room from before, they entered the room and laid him on the bed. Zap jumped up and licked his master and whimpered. Kriptis leaned down and checked his breathing. "He's breathing. Why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't know Krip." Lilly placed a hand on his back. "Do you want to go talk to the crowd now?"

"You guys go. You know what to say and answer the questions. I just want to stay here and make sure nothing happens to Siy."

"We got this Kriptis." Ditier said turning around and left the room. Juva followed behind him and Lilly. Lilly stopped at the door and turned around.

"He'll be okay Krip." Lilly left the room. Kriptis sat down on a chair and watched Siy.

"Wake up Siy. Please just wake up."

The rest of the champions went back to the crowd. "Okay so what seems to be the issue?" Lilly said stepping forward.

"Why do the villages need to be united?"

"The villages are too separated, if they were united messages could spread and we can have a central defense."

"Hemintall mentioned an army across the ocean coming to attack us."

"No I didn't I said it could be a thing. We don't know what's past our world."

"There's more worlds?"

Lilly started to get frustrated. "No there's not more worlds, but there could be more land across the ocean."

"Why haven't the gods handled this darkness yet?" The whole crowd went silent. "I mean if they truly exist, then why don't they handle this problem?"

Ditier spoke up before Lilly. "The gods exist, they are handling this issue but in their realm. Also why do you think we are here? We were chosen by the gods to handle the darkness here."

"Well, okay, let's say they exist. Why can't they handle this darkness? If they are so powerful why can't they handle this darkness?"

"Have you heard of the God Siyrant? Well he's back and he's working with the darkness. It's disbelievers like you that weaken the gods. We were made to worship them, and every time you denounce the gods you weaken them. Any more questions?"

The crowd buzzed with the idea that Siyrant was back. "Siyrant is weak, he is using the darkness to get stronger, and we are making sure that he will never return to full power."

"Why do you follow Siy?" The mayor's daughter asked.

Ditier looked at her. "We all have different reasons for following Siy. I follow him because he defended me when my own village was out to get me, I follow Siy because I've seen his true nature, and he will give his life to defend us. In the mist of battle he would jump in the way of an arrow for me or take a sword to the head before any of us were hit. Siy is our leader."

Juva stepped up and looked over the crowd. "I follow Siy because he makes me believe in myself, he gave me courage to fight and to be strong, I'm a shy person but Siy has given me a reason to talk and use my voice."

Lilly smiled. "I follow Siy because in him I see hope, in him I see a better future then what is to come. Siy fights every day for people he doesn't know and people he does. Siy watched a man die in front of him, he held the man as he died, something clicked in Siy that moment and I follow him because I want something new."

Kriptis walked into the room. "Do you want a reason to follow Siy? Here's four right here, we all chose to follow Siy, and two of us found him ourselves and asked to follow him. Siy is a great man, stronger than anyone I've ever seen, and I'm proud to call him my friend, and my brother. If you choose not to follow Siy then so be it, but those who do follow him and us are making the right choice." Kriptis turned and left the room. The crowd looked at the three still remaining champions and didn't say a word. One man walked to the front of the crowd and kneeled down on the floor.

"I choose to follow Siy." Slowly the crowd went on their knees and said the same thing. The only person left in the crowd still standing was the daughter.

"I don't know." She turned around and left the room.

"Siy wishes not to be worshiped as a ruler, he actually doesn't want to be the ruler. He just want to unite the villages." Juva looked over the crowd.

"Siy should be king." Ditier said and Lilly nodded in agreement.

The crowd rose and looked at the champions. "Is this all the villages?" one man asked.

"I have no idea, Hemintall can you get someone to keep track of village names of who has joined."

"It shall be done."

Chapter 36

"Hello? Where am i?" Siy asked looking around. He was freezing and had no idea where he was. "Can someone please help me?" He looked around him some more and saw a small light in the distance. "Hello?" Siy walked towards the light. "Are you friendly?" Siy kept moving towards the light, he was surrounded by darkness and didn't know where or how he got there. "Where am i?" Siy made it to the light and looked down at it. "What is this?" Siy reached down and touched it. The light went out and Siy looked up. "Please no more darkness." Siy closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a room. "What the?" He looked around the room. "I know this room." Siy saw a younger version of himself walk into the room, Siy wasn't old but this Siy was fifteen year old. "Hello." The younger Siy didn't move or even act like he noticed that the older Siy said anything. "What the?" The younger Siy moved around the room tending to things. The door to the room opened up and Siy's old friend walked in. "Airen?" Siy's heart at that moment stopped and Siy froze.

"Siy guess what."

"What's up Airen?"

"The Mayor is holding a feast, and everyone in the village is invited."

"Why is he holding a feast?"

"The mayor's daughter is turning fifteen. Maybe you can talk to her."

The younger Siy looked down. "She'll never talk to me."

"Chin up buddy, you'll never know what will happen."

The older Siy smiled at the memory of his old friend. Younger Siy and Airen left the room and the older Siy followed, when Siy walked through the door everything went black then bright. He was at the mayor's house front door and we looked and saw his younger self again this time dressed well in his friend's old nice clothing.

"Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes."

"No problem, you need to look good for the girls." Airen laughed and knocked on the door. A servant opened the door.

"Welcome to the mayor's feast, please come in."

"Thank you my good man." Airen said walking through the door followed by younger and older Siy. The mayor was standing at the entrance hall.

"Welcome young Airen and… Siy. What are you doing here?" The mayor looked down at the younger Siy even though he was taller than him.

"He's here for the feast sir." Airen said stepping forward. The younger Siy looked down at the floor.

"He wasn't invited."

"But you said everyone is invited."

"Yes I did, everyone but that bastard."

The younger Siy and older Siy both made the same angry face at the mayor.

"Is that a hostile look on your face boy? Do I have to lock you up for attempted murder?"

"Sir why can't he just come to the feast he isn't bothering anyone."

"No he can't. He's a bother to everyone."

"Well if he can't come then I won't come." Airen turned around to leave.

"No Airen go ahead enjoy yourself." The younger Siy turned around and left the house. The older Siy followed him through the door and everything went black again.

"I don't like the look of this." Siy looked around and knew where he was. He saw the younger Siy following Airen and the mayor's daughter down the street.

"What are you doing Airen?" The younger Siy whispered. He continued to follow them until they were at a small courtyard with a single tree in the courtyard. The younger Siy watched Airen and the mayor's daughter talk for a bit.

"Velay you know we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not Airen?"

"Because it'll upset people."

"I don't care what other people will think or act."

Velay leaned in and kissed Airen, she wrapped her arms around his sides. Airen stood there for a few seconds then cupped her head in his hand. The younger Siy cursed under his breath and walked away. Everything went black again.

"Why did you kiss her Airen?" The older Siy opened his eyes and say younger him yelling at Airen who just stood there an accepted it.

"I don't know Siy, it happened." Airen refused to look Siy in the eye.

"You could've pushed her away! You know I like her."

"Well she doesn't like you Siy. You need to move on."

The younger Siy punched Airen in the face. Airen dropped to the ground and refused to fight back. "I deserve that Siy. I won't fight back." The younger Siy dropped to the floor.

"I'm glad to hear that." Siyrant said smoothly. Airen looked up at Siyrant.

"Who are you?" Airen said looking up at the new person in the room.

"To you my dear boy, your worst nightmare." Siyrant leaned down and grabbed Airen, Siyrant started punching Airen repeatedly crushing his head with each blow. "That felt good." Siyrant disappeared as the younger Siy woke up. The younger Siy looked down at what used to be Airen.

"By the gods! What have I done?" The younger Siy fell to the floor. "I have to leave. I can't stay here I'll be killed." The younger Siy got up and left the house.

The older Siy looked down at what used to be his friend. "I'm so sorry. If I could've down something. I could've saved you." Everything went black again and Siy looked around. "What is this? Why are you showing me these things?"

"Boy quit screaming, nobody cares about your problems." Siy turned around and saw Rogan.

"Rogan?"

"Who else looks like me?"

"But your dead?"

"Not in your mind boy."

"My mind?"

"Well where do you think you are boy?" Rogan stepped closer to Siy. "You know what happened to you and this is your body putting itself on lockdown."

"Siyrant attacked me and the darkness invaded my mind."

"Exactly boy."

"So why don't I come out of lockdown?"

"Your mind isn't ready. It's being assaulted by the darkness still. You could help it by reliving memories that make you happy and sad."

"But some sad memories I don't want to relive."

"Those are the best memories to relive." Rogan turned around and started walking away. "You can either take the long way or the right way, it's your choice."

Chapter 37

The champions sat down around Siy's bed. "Come on Siy wake up." Kriptis said, looking down at Siy.

"He's going to be okay Krip." Lilly said placing her hand on his.

"The doctor did say he's awake on the inside he's just not with us." Ditier said looking at Kriptis.

Kriptis stood up and flipped his chair back. "What does he know?"

"Krip please baby calm down." Lilly stood up and hugged him. "Come on let's get some sleep." Lilly lead Kriptis out of the room to their room."

"He will be okay Ditier." Juva said squeezing his arm.

"I know he will. He's part god. What I'm more concerned about is that you did before. Where did that come from?"

Juva blushed. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you snapped on that guy and made him pee himself. You turned on like the attack switch."

"I don't know what happened I just snapped."

"Well I think it was hot."

Juva blushed harder and pushed him. "Well I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked to the door. "Want to join?"

Ditier lifted his head up and turned around. "You're kidding."

"Maybe." She left the room and went to hers.

Ditier looked at Siy. "Wake up bro." Ditier jumped up and chased after Juva.

Velay is sitting on a bed in the village inn. She was reliving the moment of walking into Airen's house and seeing him mutilated on the floor. "It can't be true." She spent most of her life thinking Siy was a murder and he was the one who killed Airen. "Can I be the one who's wrong?" She looked up and around the room. "Do I follow the man I swore I hated, or do I not follow him and put my village in danger?" she grabbed at her head. "What do I do?" She bowed her head and prayed to the gods for support.

Hemintall was in his office shuffling through the papers. "Twenty plus villages have joined us and counting." Hemintall looked up at one of his servants. "Post a notice about a mid-day feast for the champions and the village diplomats. We will hold it at the inn to have enough room."

"Yes sir." The servant bowed and left the room. Hemintall stood up and looked out his window, the sun was down and the moon was up. Hemintall looked around at the houses and saw some lights were on.

"No doubt the villagers are wondering what's going on. They know about Siy's plan but they don't know what happened to him. I don't even know what happen to him." Hemintall left his office and walked to his room. He entered his room and changed out of his clothes. "When Siy wakes up he should be able to tell us." Hemintall laid down in his bed. "Maybe he will wake up tomorrow."

Kriptis rolled and looked at Lilly who was asleep. He ran a hand across her cheek and got out of bed. He put on his night clothing and went to the door.

Lilly sat up. "Krip where are you going?"

Kriptis turned around and looked at Lilly. "I'm just going to check on Siy."

"He's okay love I promise."

"I'm just going to check." Kriptis opened the door and left, he walked to Siy's door and heard movement, he slammed the door open and saw Siy floating in the air. "Siy!" Kriptis ran to him and grabbed him. Once Kriptis touched Siy he was shot back and slammed into the wall. Siy started to scream. "Siy its okay." Kriptis tried to stand up but was pushed down. The door opened to Siy's room and Lilly tried to walk in but was pushed back.

"Krip?" The door slammed in her face.

"Siy! Calm down." The whole room went pitch black. Kriptis looked around. "Siy?"

"Siy isn't here foolish boy." A voice said all around him.

"Who are you?" Kriptis tried to stand up again, but got pushed to the ground.

"I am the darkness that haunts your world. I am the darkness that haunts your dreams. I am the one who causes your nightmares." Kriptis looked around he felt the darkness trying to enter his mind.

"No!" Kriptis mustered up all his strength and cause a fire around him. "KulKin come to me!" In an instant the fire wrapped around him and burned brighter than the sun. The darkness hissed at the light and retreated back into Siy's body. Siy fell back to the bed and stopped screaming. Siy's door smashed open and Ditier jumped into the room.

"Kriptis what in the nether is happening?"

"Siy's being assaulted by the darkness. I know why his not waking up, the darkness is destroying his mind and body."

"What do we do?" Juva asked.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe a spell?" Juva said.

"Look don't push anything."

Chapter 37

"Hey boy." The younger Siy said leaning down and started petting Zap. "Are you alone too?" Zap barked at him. "Well you can come with me I'll take care of you." Zap barked again. "What's your name?" The younger Siy looked at Zap and saw a faint scar on his ear that resembled what looked like a lightning bolt. "How about Zap?" The dog barked happily and licked Siy. "Yeah. I like Zap too." The older Siy watched the younger Siy walk away with Zap back to his home.

"You love that dog don't you?" Rogan said walking up to Siy.

"I just finished building my house when I was twenty. Took me years to build it, some of the hardest times of my life. I never built a house in my life. Then I came upon Zap just walking around minding his own business. He fit in with me perfectly, two loners." Siy laughed as everything went dark and changed to a darker scene.

"Zap come back boy." Zap was running after a skeleton. "Zap no please." Siy was chasing after Zap. "Zap!" and arrow ripped through the air and hit Zap in the leg. The dog cried out and fell to the ground. The younger Siy dropped down on the ground and grabbed Zap. "Zap, boy are you okay?" The dog cried in response. "It'll be okay boy." Another arrow whipped past Siy's head. Siy jumped up and pulled an arrow out of his quiver and knocked it into his bow. He turned around and shot the first monster he saw. He pulled another arrow out and shot another monster. "Stay away!" The monsters didn't advance Siy. Siy grabbed Zap and picked him up. "Don't worry boy." Siy walked away from the monsters with Zap in his hands. Everything went black.

"When did this happen?"

"A year after I had Zap, a year before I met you."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. I'm turning twenty-three in a few weeks actually." Siy turned and looked at Rogan. "Why does my age matter?"

"I was just curious. I thought you were younger."

Siy laughed. "I'm glad I'm not younger."

"I know its tough boy but its helping come on let's keep on going."

Siy opened his eyes and looked around. "It's going to be okay Zap I promise you." Zap was laying on the table whimpering. "I know boy, I know." Siy grabbed the arrow. "This is going to hurt." Siy removed the arrow and Zap howled in pain. "It's okay." Siy put pressure on the wound and wrapped cloth around it. "As long as we keep it clean you should be fine." Zap barked. "I promise you, ever thing will be okay." Siy pet Zap and brought him some water and food. "Eat and drink boy. I need you."

The older Siy looked down at Zap. "I thought he was going to die that day. I stayed up all night with him, I feared that if I fell asleep he would sleep and not wake up. How much longer are we going to have to do this?"

"I don't know boy. Your mind is fighting against the darkness and you are helping by doing this. You're reminding yourself that you have a purpose and a reason to stay alive. You are keeping your body alive." Everything went dark again.

"I wonder what's coming up next."

"All depends on what your mind wants to do next." Rogan said placing a hand on Siy. "You've ever been to a beach?" Rogan turned around. "The beach would be very nice right now." Rogan moved around the darkness. "Siy?" Rogan turned around and looked at Siy who was now shaking. "Siy? What's wrong boy?" Siy looked up at Rogan as his eyes flashed between vibrant gold and nothingness black. His hair was changing from black to white and horns protruded from his forehead then shrank back into his head.

"What is happening?" Siy shouted and fell to the ground. "Rogan help me."

Rogan ran over to Siy. "What is this?" a sinister laughed pierced through the emptiness. "Who's there?" The laughter stopped and a presence filled the emptiness around Siy and Rogan.

"Who am I?" The nothingness said with a slight echo. "I am Siy's little friend." The darkness laughed maniacally. "Siy has been so courteous to let me use his head for my play ground."

Siy screamed as the darkness descended on him. His formed shaped morphed profusely now, between the godly white form, to the black God form like his father. Horns protruded from his forehead, and his hands turned to claws. Siy shrieked.

"Let him go." Rogan shouted grabbing Siy.

The darkness laughed and whipped Rogan away. "What are you going to do? You're dead, just a ghost. That's come to save a so called leader." The darkness voice echoed throughout the nothingness. "I will control this boy and use his powers to wipe away the plague that is the mortals, on this land you call Loticka. This hero here is my champion." The darkness pushed itself onto Siy who tried to fight back.

Rogan sluggishly got to his feet. "Your champion? Siy is the champion, he is the one to lead the others to greatness he is the one to reunite the gods back to Loticka. He will destroy you, Siyrant, and whatever decided to spawn you. Siy is more powerful then you can ever imagine." Rogan covered his eyes as a bright light started to fill the emptiness. Siy's body was emitting the light, the darkness pushed away from Siy with a hiss. Siy floated into the air in is true form, wings spread out to their full length.

"I will never be your puppet." Siy said behind the helmet. "You will leave my head now!" Siy pushed his arms out and pushed the light out incinerating the darkness in him. "You will never return."

"Siy this is amazing." Rogan said walking up to him.

"Rogan what's going to happen now?" Siy dropped to the ground and morphed back to his human form.

"You have full control of your body now my boy. You can go back to the others and prepare for an attack on Siyrant."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm dead, I'm going back to be with my family." Rogan turned around and took a step away but stopped when Siy put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave." Siy was holding back tears.

Rogan turned around and smiled at Siy. "You have become a man now Siy. You don't need me anymore, you are the leader, and it's up to you now." Rogan stopped smiling as a tear ran down his cheek.

Siy dropped his arm and looked at the ground. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Rogan you are my closes friend. Even if I only known you for a few weeks, you believed in me when the world wanted me dead." Siy looked up and stepped forward and hugged Rogan. "I will make you proud, I swear it."

Rogan hugged Siy back. "I know you will boy, I know you will. I may have not had any kids but if I did I would've wanted them to be just like you." Rogan faded away and left Siy alone in his own head.

"Time to return to the living now." Siy closed his eyes and when he opened them he was face to face with Kriptis.

Twenty-four hours later.

"What's that noise?" Kriptis shouted jumping out of bed and slammed open his door. "Juva did you break something with your spells?"

Juva opened her door. "No!" she shouted over the noise. "Where is the noise coming from?"

Lilly came out of the room behind Kriptis and looked around. "Maybe it has something to do with the light coming out of Siy's room." Kriptis turned around and ran to Siy's door and ripped it open. A bright white light filled the hallway and the noise got louder. Kriptis entered the room and watch Siy's unconscious body morphing rapidly.

"Siy! What's happening?" Kriptis moved to Siy and placed a hand on him and felt a shock go through him. Kriptis screamed but kept his hand on Siy and pushed him back on the bed. "Siy! Wake up Siy." Kriptis kept his hand on Siy through the pain.

The others entered the room. "What's wrong with him?" Lilly asked getting close to Kriptis.

Ditier moved close to Siy and placed a hand on him. "Ow!" He ripped his hand back. "By the gods."

"Keep your hand on him! I can't hold this forever."

Ditier pushed his hand back on Siy and winced. Lilly and Juva moved up and placed their hands on Siy. They let out a scream but kept their hands on Siy. Everything went quite that moment and the electric pulsing from Siy stopped. Kriptis got close to Siy and listened to his breathing. "He's still alive since he's practically radiating light." Kriptis got close to Siy's face, he looked at his closed eyes and watched as they shot open. Kriptis jumped back. "Dammit Siy!"

Siy sat up and looked around rapidly. The champions looked at him, Kriptis stepped closer. "Siy are you okay?" Siy looked at him and started to cry. "Woah man you're okay."

"How long have I been gone?" Siy said.

Lilly placed her hands on Siy's shoulder "A week and a half."

Siy looked up and his eyes widen. "A week and a half! What time is it?"

"Morning time." Ditier said.

Siy jumped out of bed and looked around for clothes to wear, he opened a drawer and put some clothes on. "We need to move. Any news on the other villages about joining our cause?"

"Siy calm down." Juva moved to stop him.

"Calm down. I can't calm down! I missed a week worth of stuff."

"Siy." Ditier said.

"No time to talk about things, we need to move."

The door to Siy's room opened and Hemintall entered the room. "Excuse me champions, I know Siy is still asleep but." Hemintall stopped as his eyes fell on Siy. "Siy?" Hemintall dropped everything in his hands and hugged Siy. "You're awake, I can't believe you're finally awake."

Siy laughed and patted Hemintall on his back. "I'm okay Hemintall."

"Siy, you'll be excited to hear about how many villages have joined our cause."

"Really?" Siy stepped back and smiled. "Any objections against our cause?"

"Well just one." Siy's raised an eyebrow. "A woman, she said she's from your village." Hemintall shifted uncomfortably. "She said her name was Velay." Siy's eyes widen.

"Velay?" Siy sat down in a chair. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Um, Siy, we spoke with her. Her name really is Velay."

Siy stood up. "Where is she?"

"She should be at the village inn." Hemintall picked up all his stuff. "Why? Are you going to go visit her?"

"I have to. It'll be a terrible visit. I'm sure she still thinks I'm the one who killed Airen."

"Airen?" Kriptis said.

"Airen was the name of my old friend." Siy said turning and faced Kriptis. "I'll be on my way to the inn now I suppose."

"Be careful Siy." Lilly said.

"I'll be fine Lilly." Siy opened the door and left.

Chapter 38.

Velay was laying in her bed when there was a knock at her door. She rolled over and looked at the door. There was another knock and she sat up. "Hello?" There wasn't a response for a second then she heard a muffled voice say.

"I need to talk to you." Velay got out of the bed, dressed, and opened the door. She let out a gasp and stepped back. "Hi Velay." Siy said stepping into the room, ducking under the doorway. Velay backed up till she hit the wall.

"Stay away from me you murder." Velay fell to the ground and covered her face.

"Velay, please I just want to talk to you. I need you to listen to me for five minutes at the minimum." Siy closed the door. Velay looked up at Siy.

"Why should I talk to you? The man who murdered his own friend." Velay stood up. "Well Siy, Why should I talk to you?" She said his name with such distaste Siy winced.

"Velay, please have a seat." Siy gestured over to the table and chairs.

"No."

"Velay." Siy sat down on one of the chairs and rubbed his eyes. "Listen to me Velay, what you, the village, and even I have thought has been wrong this whole time. I can show you the truth, you just have to let me in for five minutes." Velay looked at him and the chair. "Please." Velay hesitated for a moment then reluctantly sat down at the chair across from Siy. "Thank you Velay."

"What do you want?" Velay looked at Siy with disgust.

Siy stuck out is hands. "Lay your hands on mine."

"Why?"

"It's the only way I can prove to you it wasn't me." Velay looked down and placed her hands on Siy's. Siy gripped his hands around Velay's and pushed his memories into her head. Velay reared back as Siy's mind invaded hers. "Just stay calm and let this happen, I promise you'll see the truth in the end." Velay lived through Siy's memories as he thought them. She saw him hit Airen then fall to the ground. She watched Siyrant kill Airen and laugh about it, she watched as Siy fought Siyrant after being told he was the one of killed his mother and close friend. Velay let tears fall down her face as Siy let go of her hands and leaned back. "Do you see now?" Velay didn't look up at him she covered her face with her hands. "Velay please look at me." She wiped her face and looked up at Siy.

"I'm so sorry." Velay started to cry again. "I've hated you for so long, when it wasn't even your fault, I wished for the day we found you dead out in the wilderness. Siy why didn't you stay and tell us what happen?"

"You wouldn't believe me and I thought myself that I killed him. I didn't want to die and I didn't want to go to jail. I also didn't want to look you in the eye and see the hate and anger in you." Siy stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "I expect your villages support in my cause."

"You aren't going to stay and talk. We use to be friends Siy."

"We were never friends Velay. You and Airen were friends, I was an outsider. I have work to do, and it's either your village is with me or against me, and so far everyone who's fought against me, hasn't killed me." Siy walked through the doorway. "Make the right choice." Siy shut the door and left the inn.

"I'll be happy to let you all know that Siy is awake and he is ready to talk." Hemintall looked down at the group of village diplomats. "He should be back from a visit with an old friend any moment now."

"Well when is he supposed to get here?" A rough voice said from in the crowd. A well-built man moved to the front of the crowd. "When is this champion supposed to talk with us, he came in here unconscious the other day and now he's awake and he decided to take a stroll with an old friend? What kind of leader is he?"

The door to the room slammed shut, and everyone's head turned to look at Siy standing taller than the whole crowd. "What kind of a leader am I? Well I don't even know what kind of a leader I am." Siy started walking forward. "Why don't you tell me what kind of leader I should be, since you seem so well versed in this sort of business?" Siy was now inches away from the man. "Please tell me what it is you do at your village."

The man looked up to Siy's face. "I'm the village mayor of Tenisal, my village is well built and strong in farming and herding. We take great pride in our work and we are very prideful people."

"I see that, now does your village have an armory and guard system?"

"Of course, we have heard about the rising darkness and decided to build up our defense. We haven't been attacked yet but we have been doing drills for weeks now."

Siy looked the man over. "I assume you run the drills too, or at least over watch the drills."

"I started the drills myself. I recruited the men and woman myself." The man stood proudly at this fact.

Siy took a step back. "Very good. I could really use a man like you and your village. I'm sure there are plenty of villages out here that haven't set up a guard system yet and you can be the guy to help them."

"Well I'm sure I can share some ideas."

"Yes you can." Siy walked up to where Hemintall stood. "If you join my cause and choose to follow me then you will agree to share all your ideas on everything. Hunting techniques, farming styles, training styles." Siy looked across the crowd. "Any questions? Any objections?"

"Why do we have to share our stuff?"

"Why do you have to share, well let's see, we will be a united kingdom, we will be working together. We have to work together and we have to strive to be a united group." Siy rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Listen this idea of separate villages isn't working. We have no connection we have nothing, if someone decide to invade our land we will be screwed."

"Who will try to invade us?"

"Anyone, we have no idea what's beyond what we have explored. We don't know what's across the ocean."

"You and your champions should be able to handle it then. I mean that's what you're doing right now is handling a situation that we can't handle."

"Okay, so what you're saying is that you and everyone else should rely on me and my champions because we are powerful? So every little thing that happens should be dealt by us? We aren't here to solve all your issues. We are here to deal with the darkness and Siyrant. I'm doing this on my own intuitive because I would like this to never happen again. When I'm dead and gone I want the villages, this rising kingdom to survive."

The village diplomats looked at Siy. A few people shifted around, someone coughed. A woman stepped forward. "I say we follow Siy." Siy looked at the voice and saw it was Velay, she stepped forward. "Think about it people, if we have a functioning kingdom we will have a steady currency, we will have everything we need to survive and protect ourselves." She stepped up to where Siy and Hemintall were. "I say we follow Siy not only as the starter of this rising kingdom but also as our king" She turned around and kneeled to Siy. Siy looked at her and frowned.

"No I'm not a king."

His champions who were in the back all shouted at once. "Hail king Siy." They kneeled down. The crowd looked at each other. The mayor of Tenisal kneeled first, and slowly the whole crowd kneeled.

"Hail king Siy." They all said, bowing their heads to him.

Siy looked over the crowd then looked at Hemintall who was kneeling on the ground. "I'm not a king. I swear there has to be someone else." The crowd stood up and looked at Siy.

Velay spoke. "Siy you showed me your thoughts you're more than worthy of being king." Velay turned and looked at the crowd. "I've seen what Siy is and he's more than just a human, he's also half-god."

"Half-god?"

Siy looked down at the ground. "My father is Siyrant." Siy looked up at the crowd. "My full name is Siykin." Siy looked at the faces. "I have no relation with my father, I want him dead and gone."

"If you're a god, prove it."

Siy thought for a moment and closed his eyes. Siy took a deep breath and flexed his back. Siy forced his body to change and morph. His markings on his arm expanded and covered his body slowly lifting off his body and forming into armor. Siy's hair changed pure white and his eyes went pure golden. His wings sprouted out of his back and extended out till they hit each side of the room. Siy materialized his sword and shield in his hands, Siy looked across the crowd, and he saw eyes of wonderment and fear. "Is this prove enough?" Siy's voice boomed through the room.

A small voice squeaked a small acknowledgement. Siy closed his eyes and morphed back to his regular human form. "Good." Siy stretched out his arms and a few people flinched. "I'm not going to hurt any of you." Siy let out a sigh and turned away from the crowd.

"What's wrong Siy?" Velay said from behind him.

Siy didn't move but answered. "I don't know what to do next."

The champions walked on the stage and stood in front of Siy. "Well your majesty, it's up to you to decide what happens and what doesn't happen." Kriptis punched Siy in the arm softly and laughed. Siy looked at Kriptis and laughed. Siy turned around and looked at the crowd and thought deeply for a minute.

"Go back to your villages and bring them the news of what has happened here. I will work with Hemintall the next few days to come up with a plan on how we should all be working together and he will send out messengers when we are done. I will come up with formal and royal laws that all the villages will have to follow. Once the darkness is handled I will work more on a currency system, and a kingdom wide guard system." Siy hesitated on what to say next. Lilly walked up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Dismiss them, have them bow and leave, you are a king now you must demand respect but you must also show it."

Siy coughed and shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. "You are all dismissed now please bow and leave."

The whole crowd bowed and left at the same time, except Velay who walked up to Siy and stood right in front of him. "Nice work."

"Thank you, and thank you for your help."

"No problem. Siy you have to realize I did see you as a friend when we were younger." She placed a hand on Siy's arm. "I just never saw you in a romantic way, you understand right?"

Siy pulled his arm away from Velay. "You don't have to explain anything to me Velay, I had feelings for you. It is in the past now, and I don't feel like taking any more trips down memory lane."

"I understand Siy, I just wanted to tell."

"No you wanted to make yourself feel less guilty about my situation back when we were younger, Velay I'm fine, I was fine back then and I'm fine now." Siy turned away. "Guys lets go, that means you too Hemintall we have matters to discuss." Siy left the room without looking back.

The champions followed behind Siy except Juva who walked up to Velay. "Don't take what Siy said too personally, he's been through a lot and Krotis knows he's walked amongst the dead in the nether realm. He's built a wall protecting himself from the world, he's let us in because we are his champions, other people, and especially people from his past are a different story. A story he didn't want to share with us but did because he wanted us to trust him."

Velay looked at Juva with sad eyes. "I remember when we were young, my dad always use to tell me to stay away from Siy because he was dangerous. I never thought he had feelings for me, but one night when I was out with Airen he told me Siy had feelings for me and he felt bad that he was with me. I was selfish and I wanted Airen to stay with me so I forced him to stay with me, I told him Siy would get over it, that one day he'd move on and just leave the village when he realized no one liked him. Airen got upset at me and left. The next day I found him dead, and Siy was missing. Of course I assumed Siy was behind the death of Airen and I was very mad, I had bloodlust in my eyes and if my father allowed it, I would've searched day and night to find where Siy was and kill him myself." Velay looked down at the ground ashamed of how she acted.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, if anything were to have happened to my father I would be just as upset. Just Siy will need some time to cope with this. Go back to your village and do as he has said." Juva smiled a very sweet innocent smile and left the room. Velay stood in the room alone and upset.

Chapter 39

"King? He's a king now?" Krotis wiped his hands across his face and looked at Daigon. "What is this boy doing?"

"He's doing what we would be doing if we were down there." Daigon said casually flipping a knife in his hand. "You know I've been thinking about why we can't go down there. It's like a threat to us from the darkness like "sure go ahead come down here I'll just destroy this village and that village." Or when we used our true god forms and that tornado happened and killed a lot of people. It's basically stopping us from becoming stronger."

"Of course it's a threat! The darkness knows we love the humans so it will attack the humans harder when we make a stand. What I'm more worried about is the fact that when we do go to Loticka it decides to attack hard, it can move quickly but it chooses not to."

"What about the other places, other than Loticka? You know the other continents on Asyaria." Daigon stopped flipping the knife and looked at Krotis with concern.

Krotis eyes grew dark with hatred and anger. "They chose to abandon us."

"It truly isn't their fault brother."

"They decided to follow those bastards over us!" Krotis shouted angrily. "Those bastards by the way were our children. We gave them life we gave them a home, and you know how they repaid us by leaving us and turning our own people against us!" Krotis punched the table next to him shattering it and setting it ablaze. "I swear if I ever see them again."

Junipa and Lotus ran into the room afraid Daigon and Krotis got into another fight. "What's happening?"

Daigon stood up and stretched. "We were talking about the outer lands, and Krotis got angry about our, you know who's."

Lotus looked down at the ground with sadden eyes and Junipa moved around the room to keep her mind away from those terrible thoughts. "Krotis my love." Lotus walked up behind him and ran her hands softly across Krotis shirt on his back. "It'll be okay, one day they'll see the error of their ways and return back to us."

Krotis turned around still angry. "Return! I don't want them to return. They were our first children and they left us, and finally after we stopped grieving and had more children, the darkness rose up and killed them! I don't know how it did but obviously Siyrant knows something we don't!" Krotis was now full of rage, he turned around and ripped a hole to the nether dimension and walked through.

"Krotis where are you going?"

"To make sure the darkness hasn't spread into my realm." The rip closed after he entered but the other gods could still feel the heat from where the rip was.

"He's getting worse every day." Lotus sat down. "He just seems angrier and angrier as time goes on." She lowered her head into her arms and started to cry.

Junipa ran over to Lotus and sat down next to her, she wrapped her arms around Lotus and placed her head on her chest. "It's okay Lotus, Krotis will come back around and calm down. How about we go play with baby Donika, He will be waking up soon. I'm so glad I had a boy."

Lotus rubbed her eyes and smiled. "That means I'll be getting a girl." Lotus stood up and looked at Daigon. "Are you going to join, or do you want to stay here and watch over things?"

Daigon looked up from the cloud he formed in his hand. "You lady's go ahead. I will join later, I want to see if I can get Krotis to open up and let me talk to him."

Junipa laughed at the idea. "Good luck we all know when Krotis pouts, he won't leave his little dimension."

"I know, I'm trying to figure out how to get into his dimension."

"You'll never figure it out. I've been with him for well ever and I still haven't figured it out." Lotus left the room with Junipa behind her.

Daigon sat on the couch thinking about how Krotis does it. "He sticks his hand out and just swipes? Like it's just one movement, he doesn't say or do anything other than swipe." Daigon stuck out his hand and swiped but nothing happened. "This is not even possible. I'm just as powerful as Krotis."

A rip appeared in the room and Krotis walked through. "Keep telling yourself that brother."

"Welcome back to the land of the godly." Daigon stood up and walked over to the rip and watched it as it closed up. "How do you do that?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on Krotis you can tell me, we're brothers."

"So we are, but I haven't even told Lotus." Krotis looked at Daigon and laughed. "You guys are fools, and I will never show you how to do it. You'll have to learn on your own." Krotis laughed. "Now where is the baby, I want to pinch his cheeks."

Siy and Hemintall walked into his office and sat down. "So Siy what's the first order of business."

"I suppose we work on kingdom laws." Siy looked up at the ceiling. "Honestly I have no idea what to do and what to think of. Weeks ago I was just a man with a dog struggling to survive, now I'm a king. A king! I'm a half-god king who can barely lead four people against an enemy. I'm glad I have only fought the monsters that lurk at night, I don't know what's going to happen when I have to fight actual humans. I'm not a killer, I'm just a man." Siy was now standing and pacing. "I'm a man who wants to know where his dog is."

"Zap is at the barn with the few livestock we have left, he has taken an interest in the livestock. He'd make a great herding dog I'm sure."

"Do you think the shepherd would want him?"

"Siy you don't really want to give away Zap do you?"

Siy looked at the ground, he didn't want to give away Zap but he knew this was getting way too dangerous for Zap and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Zap got hurt. "Yes, I want to give Zap away."

Hemintall moved uncomfortably on the couch. "If you say so Siy. I'll notify a servant to tell the shepherd that Zap is his if he wants him."

"No, I want to do it in person."

"Siy what about the laws, and you're a king now don't you think you should have other people do things for you?"

"I'm a king Hemintall, not lazy. If I shall become king then I'll build this kingdom myself and I'll do it with my bare hands. As for the laws, write down your village laws and we shall go from there, it should be simple since it'll be kingdom wide not just a village. Where is the shepherd's house?"

"Near the edge of town, on the west side."

"Thank you, I will return shortly." Siy left the room and made his way out of the house. He walked down the streets and was greeted by many as they passed. Siy tried to say hi to everyone that passed by. A young boy was running and ran into Siy, the kid bounced off Siy's leg and fell on the ground. The kid looked up at Siy and fear rose in his face. The mother of the boy was chasing behind him calling for him to slow down, she froze when she saw who he ran into.

"I'm sorry my liege." The kid scramble back and bowed his head to the ground.

Siy looked down at the boy and saw that the boy looked very poor and looked like he hadn't eaten in days, he also noticed people had stopped to see what was going to happen. Siy kneeled down on the ground and placed his hand on the boy's face lifting it off the ground. "What's your name?"

The kid stuttered for a moment then finally answered. "Soloft sir."

Siy looked at the kid sternly. "Soloft do you believe you should be punished for being careless.

The kid eyes widened even more and the mother of the boy moved forward. "Sir he did." She froze as Siy put his hand up to silence her.

"I do believe I was talking to Soloft. Now what do you say Soloft, do you think you should be punished."

"Yes sir." The kid started to tear up.

"As do I." Siy smiled. "And your punishment will be going to Hemintall's house and telling him I sent you to pick up a week's worth of food and that you will be there once a week to pick up more food and when you are older you shall work for him. Does that sound like a fair punishment?"

The boy smiled widely and jumped up and hugged Siy. "Thank you your majesty."

Siy wrapped his arms around the boy. "As for your mother for raising such a careless child she too will be punished." Siy stood up letting go of the boy. "You will tell Hemintall to give you a job."

The mother walked up to Siy and fell to the floor. "You're to kind"

"Please rise, there is no need for this." The crowd that had gathered around were cheering Siy's name. He looked around and smiled. "Please there is no need." Siy stayed for a moment and shook hands with men and woman and hugged a few kids that came up to him, afterwards he set forward to the shepherd's house, and he finally arrived at the house after a few minutes and knocked on the door. He heard movement and barking and the door open up. On the other end of the door was a middle aged man who looked like he just went through a rough day of hard work. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I would like to talk to you."

"Yes sir. Please come in." The man backed up and let Siy walk into his house.

"You have a lovely home." Siy heard a loud bark and saw Zap come barreling towards him. Siy dropped to the ground and reached out his arms. "Hey boy. How are you? Did you miss me?" Zap barked back like he knew what Zap was saying.

"What would you like to talk about Sir?" The shepherd moved to the dining room and sat down, Siy followed behind him and sat across from him."

"How are the livestock?"

"They are doing okay, a few have died but your dog here seems to get them moving and they seem happier."

"That's very good I hope they stay that way because I want you to have Zap." Zap looked up and tilted his head starring at his master.

The shepherd looked at Siy confused. "Why are you giving him to me?"

"Because the road I am traveling is a dangerous one and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Zap get hurt, I've had him for a while and he is a good dog. I hope he will be happy with you and I trust that you will take good care of him."

"Yes sir. I could really use him. Thank you so much, is there anything you want in return?"

Siy shook his head. "No your word that he will be okay is just fine." Siy got down on the floor and rubbed Zaps ears back. "Hey boy, you're going to be living here for now okay?" Zap cried in response and licked Siy. "I know boy, I'll miss you too, but you'll be happy here I promise." Siy stood up and wiped his eyes and walked to the door. Zap followed him and cried. "No zap you can't come with me." Zap barked at him and nudge him. "Zap please." Siy opened the door and walked out and closed it behind him, he could hear Zap crying and barking behind the door. Siy dropped his head to the ground and walked back to Hemintall's house. He didn't say hi to anyone and he didn't shake anyone hand. Siy held back tears till he reached Hemintall's house and walked through the door and closed it behind him where he let out a cry and let the tears flow down his face. Siy walked to Hemintall's office and entered the room, he sat down on the couch and just stared into space. Hemintall was sitting at his desk, he looked up and watched Siy carefully.

"Sir, I've made a full copy of my town's laws. Would you like to look over them?"

Siy looked up at Hemintall, his eyes were bloodshot and the tears left streaks on his cheeks. Siy went to speak and his voice cracked. "Y-yes."

Hemintall stood up and walked over to Siy and handed him the list. Siy looked at the list. It Read off like so.

No Stealing

No Killing

Disrespect to town guards will not be tolerated

No breaking into another man's home

Adultery will not be tolerated

Lying to guards will not be tolerated

Siy looked up at Hemintall. "This is a small set of rules."

Hemintall laughed. "This just covers the basis, we can't ban everything from people, and we can't let total anarchy take place. There is very little crime in my town and my people are happy. I'm sure if we just take those rules and change it to kingdom wide laws we will be fine. Of course we should add in laws that apply to you." Siy raised his eyebrow. "Like address you as, my liege, king Siy, My lord, my king, etcetera. Also, that if you pass by that people should either bow or kneel to you. Words spoken against you will result in death."

"I'm not a tyrant Hemintall, people should have free will and should be able to speak freely. Obviously if its plans to kill me then yes but if someone says king Siy is stupid, then that's their opinion and it's a right."

Hemintall nodded in agreement. "Your right, I will add more laws and I will have them for you tomorrow morning."

"Very good Hemintall, thank you so much for your help." Siy stood up and left Hemintall's office. It was still light out with plenty of time to do something, but what. Siy walked to his room and entered it. Juva was sitting on his bed staring at nothing. "Juva? What a lovely surprise."

Juva stood up and turned around to look at Siy. "Umm, hi Siy, I was wondering if I could talk to you really quick."

Siy walked up to a dresser with a bell on it picked it up and rang it. "About what?"

Juva shifted uncomfortably on her toes. "It's about me and Ditier."

A servant entered the room. "Yes sir?"

"Yes I would like some water to be heated up, I would like to take a bath."

"Right away sir."

"Thank you." Siy looked back at Juva. "What about you and Ditier?"

"Well, I guess you could say we've been together for some time now and well, I don't know if I'm making him happy."

"Happy? Juva he cares for you deeply. Also, I'm not the person to be talking about this with. Ditier is." Siy walked up to her. "I'm not trying to come off as mean but this is yours and Ditier's problem."

"You're right. I'm sorry Siy."

"Don't be sorry. You're scared and came to me for help. I gave you my advice, it is now up to you to make a decision." Siy brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head. "Now shoo, I'm about to take a bath."

Juva made it to the door and turned around. "I love you Siy, we all do."

Siy was unbuttoning his shirt and looked at Juva. "I love you guy's too. Now unless you want to see me naked I advise you leave." Siy waited until Juva left and undressed fully. The servant entered the room and filled the tub up with water.

"Sir your bath is ready."

"Thank you so much. Please go home and spend time with your family."

"Thank you sir." The servant turned around and left his room.

Siy slid into the tub and sighed at the feeling. "Oh yeah that was needed." Siy tilted his head back to see Kriptis standing at his doorway. "Oh Kriptis, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you are okay and feeling better."

"I'm doing fine Kriptis, thank you."

Kriptis still stood at the doorway, he looked troubled. "Krip what's the matter."

"When you went missing what happened?"

"I suppose I haven't told you yet. Come in and sit down." Siy waited for Kriptis to sit down at the table before he spoke again. "Ziyin betrayed me and is working for Siyrant. Two man attacked me from behind me and smashed my head against his desk and took me. I woke up in a very dark place and Siyrant was there. He beat on me for a few minutes, we talked, then something happened and I blacked out. Rogan's spirit came to me in my head and helped me through my memories. He said the darkness was trying to destroy my mind so I had to fight back by reliving my memories."

Kriptis took a second to digest what he heard. "So you got to see Rogan again?"

"Yes." Siy looked away for a second.

"What he say?"

"He said he was proud of us and that he's with his family now and he's glad he died with us."

"You know I spent a week trying to find you and Siyrant just dropped your body on the ground in front of us, like it was a gift."

"I think he thought the darkness would win and take over my body and kill you. Not all plans work."

"Well I'm glad his didn't." Kriptis stood up and left the room.

"Me either." Siy finished cleaning off and got out of the tub. "Me either."

Chapter 40

"What's our next move?" Lilly asked at the dining room. It was the next day the champions were eating breakfast and talking.

Siy looked up from his food. "We find Siyrant."

"Okay and where is he?" Ditier asked leaning over to look at Siy.

"That my friend is the golden question. When I was taken I woke up in a cave I believe. It would make sense, the darkness needs a place to start and a cave would be logical."

"There's more caves then we can count." Kriptis said.

"I think we're going to need external help." Siy responded

"Do you mean the gods?" Juva asked.

"The gods would be a step, but they can't help. There has to be someone who can help us."

"Like a seer?" Lilly asked sitting back in her chair.

"Our land hasn't had a seer in hundreds of years." Ditier chimed in.

"Well aren't seers picked by the gods?" Juva asked looking at Ditier.

"Well that's what has been said, why?"

"We can get the gods to choose another seer." Kriptis said.

"They won't do it." Ditier said.

"Then we'll make them."

"Oh really? We're going to make the gods do something, Kriptis don't be a fool." Ditier shook his head.

Lilly sat up. "Guys, we don't need the gods, we have Siy."

Ditier and Kriptis looked at her and responded at the same time. "What?"

"Siy is part-. "

"God" Siy finished the sentence for her. "But I can't just force someone into something they don't want."

"You won't be forcing them. They have to willingly accept it." Juva said happily.

"So we have to find someone willing to become a seer."

"Won't be easy."

"Nothing ever is" Siy stood up and left the dining room.

"I'm sure we can find someone willing." Lilly said.

"I'm more worried about Siy." Kriptis said.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to do that to someone. Remove their sight, destroy any chances of them having children, it's going to destroy him."

Siy was walking down the village streets and entered the inn and sat down at a table at the right corner of the room. A woman walked up to him. "Anything you would like sir?" Siy looked up he had a hood on to hid himself from people. He spoke trying to change his voice.

"Anything that'll make this night more enjoyable."

The woman laughed. "Right away sir." She turned around and left. She came back a minute later with a tankard full of mead. "Here you go Sir, this is our finest mead, made right here and with a firm promise that you'll love it so much you won't want to leave."

"What do I owe you?" Siy reached into his pocket to pull out the small gold pieces he had given him.

"It's on the house. All mead is free with the news about Siy becoming king."

Siy smiled. "Long live the king." The woman laughed again and walked away. Siy took a swig of the mead. He swallowed and let the warmth fill him. The woman was right about the mead. It was very tasty and sweet. Siy could detect hints of different spices but in all he could taste the honey. "Very nice." The woman who brought Siy his mead came back to his table.

"How is it?"

"Very good. I'm not much of a drinker though."

"Every man is a drinker."

"Every man you know." The woman looked at Siy carefully.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"What's your name?"

"Del. Though I don't see how it matters."

"It doesn't but I just wanted to know. Care to join me Del?" Siy patted the unoccupied seat next to him. Del hesitated for a moment then sat down. "How'd you end up working in the inn Del?"

"My father owns the inn."

"Is this what you want to do with your life?"

"Not particularly."

Siy took a sip of mead and slid the tankard in front of Del. "Good ahead. What do you want to do with your life?" Siy put emphasis on the "your".

"I want to travel across the ocean and explore new land."

"Lovely dream."

"What about you... Umm."

"My name is Airen." Siy couldn't believe he just used his old friends name but it was the first name that popped into his head. "I don't really have a choice."

"We all have choices."

"Do we?" Siy grabbed the tankard from in front of Del after she finished her sip and drank from the tankard, draining it completely. "Sometimes we don't have a choice."

"Well what is it that you have to do?"

"Kill a thing that isn't even there."

Del turned her head and looked at Siy. "What?"

"It's complicated, but what I'm doing is very dangerous and I'll probably won't survive."

"That's terrible. Hold on I'll be right back with more mead." Del stood up and returned with two tankards of mead. She placed one in front of Siy and sat down and drank from hers.

"That's life. Sometimes you get an easy life and sometimes life kicks you in the ass from birth. You are very lucky to have what you have. You are an attractive woman and a striving inn." Siy and Del talked for a long time and drank a lot in that time. They both got up from the table and Del lead Siy to a room. They were laughing and giggling as they made it to the room. Del opened the door and Siy grabbed her and kissed her, walking her into the room and closed the door behind him. Siy lifted Del off the ground and pressed her against the wall kissing her neck and the bottom of her chin. Del removed Siy's hood and gasped.

"You're Siy." She said through a drunk hiccup.

Siy smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "That I am. Is there a problem?"

Del laughed. "I'm spending a night with the king. No problem at all." Siy moved to the bed and fell on it with Del on top. She removed her blouse and leaned down kissing Siy roughly. Siy slid his shirt off in between kisses. He explored Del's body with his hands sliding them over her back, ass, and legs. "Stop touching me if you aren't going to do anything about it." Del bit Siy's neck and rolled off him. Siy removed his pants and grabbed Del's pants and removed them for her. He placed his body between her legs and moved his hands over her smooth skin. Siy grabbed her legs and moved into Del softly at first slowly picking up speed after each movement. Del tilted her head back and let out a soft moan. Siy kept going watching her movements matching his to hers. Siy leaned down as he was coming close to finish and kissed Del. Siy rolled off Del and laid down next to her.

"That was great." Siy looked over at Del. She looked up at Siy and smiled. She crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Yes it was." Siy wrapped his arm around her and let sleep take over him.

Chapter 41

Siy woke up very easily and smiled. He looked around and saw Del was still sleeping in his arms. Siy let out a sigh and put his head back on the pillow. Del looked up at him. "Good morning." Siy looked back down and smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Del moved up on Siy and kissed his chin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well."

"Good, very good." Siy stroked Del's hair. "What do you want to do today?"

Del sat up and looked a Siy quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Take the day off from working and do something with me today."

Del was now standing and getting dressed. "Are you sure? You don't have to do me any favors."

"Who said I was doing you any favors. Now go tell your father that you will be busy today and cannot work." Siy stood up and got dressed. He walked to the door and opened it. On the other side a man only a few inches shorter was standing on the other side. "May I help you?" Del eyes opened wide.

"Hi daddy." Del's father looked very mad and he entered the room.

"Del what are you doing in this man's room? You left work early last night and now you are in a room with this guy."

"Excuse me sir." Siy said.

"I will talk to you in a moment." The man turned and froze. "King Siy?"

"That's apparently my new name, but yes I am Siy."

"Did you spend the night with my daughter?"

Siy scratched the back of his head and nodded. "In our defense sir we had a bit to drink and I never drink."

"Dad I didn't know it was Siy till we were in the room."

"I don't want to know just." Del's dad sighed and looked at Siy then Del.

"Sir if it's any help I plan on taking your daughter out and spending the day with her."

Del's father looked at him. "Siy I want to be mad at you but you're my king now so I can't yell at you, but I can't just let this go over my head like it's nothing because you're a king."

"You want to beat me up?"

Del's father laughed. "You? Me beat you up?"

"I'll let you have some swings in here and there. I won't fight back."

"No fighting, just promise to take care of her."

"She will be safe with me for the day." Siy left the room with Del behind him. They left the inn and made their way to the village center.

The champions were walking around the village together talking about what they plan to do after all of this is over. "I think with Siy being king he's going to need people to help him, and who better than the people who helped him through fighting the darkness."

"Kriptis we are his friends we can't work for him."

"And why not Juva?"

"He's going to need us for other things I'm sure."

"Yeah, we will all do different things. Ditier can be captain of the kingly guard, Lilly can be in charge of farming regulations and environmental stuff like that, Juva you can become a teacher of olden magic, and me, I'll be his right hand man."

"Oh and what does his right hand man do?" Ditier asked laughing.

"I'm a consultant, we travel the kingdom together, I handle his less important things and what not." Kriptis smiled at the idea. "Best job obviously goes to his favorite friend."

All the champions laughed. Lilly grabbed Kriptis and pointed down the street where Siy was sitting with Del. "As his favorite friend, did he tell you about his new pal?"

"No he did not. This is very unacceptable. I say we investigate this immediately." Kriptis started walking down the street followed behind the others. Siy looked up and over Del's shoulder saw Kriptis and his champions walking towards him. Siy looked down and muttered a curse, and stood up.

"Guys so nice to see you."

"Yeah, yeah, you liar." Kriptis pushed him out of the way and sat down next to Del. "How are you doing, my name is Kriptis and I'm Siy's friend. What's your name?"

Del laughed. "I'm Del."

"Nice to meet you Del, may I ask how long you and Siy have been talking?"

"We met last night."

Kriptis eyes opened wide and he made a devilish grin and looked at Siy. "Oh you naughty king." Kriptis stood and walked behind Siy and pushed him close to Del. "Look at them guys don't they look cute." The champions laughed.

"Kriptis, Del has agreed to become our seer." The champions stopped laughing and looked at Del. Lilly walked forward.

"Did you tell her the side effects of becoming a seer?"

"She knows full well of the side effects and she still wants to go through with it."

Del spoke up. "If I can help Siy and you guys and end the darkness I will do anything. Even if it means I lose my sight and the ability to have children. The only thing we haven't discussed is when we are going to do it. I said we should do it immediately. Siy on the other hand said I should at least discuss this with my father and take some time to think it over."

"This is a life of eternal darkness for you."

"And If I don't do this, then it'll be eternal darkness for everyone. So we are doing this no matter what."

"Go tell your father then."

Del stood up and kissed Siy on the cheek and left the champions. Kriptis moved forward and patted Siy on his shoulder. "Look on the bright side, we are one step closer to defeating Siyrant and the darkness. She wants this Siy, I don't know what you guys did last night, but this is good and we need this Siy."

Siy sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. "I know guys. The most important thing here is defeating that bastard and the darkness, but how am I supposed to live with myself when I'm destroying a woman's life."

"Siy my father was my village's defender. He was a single man that would protect a whole village from attacks. We lived on an island so you would think not much to defend from. Well when the darkness rose we didn't know about it, but we started getting attacked more frequently so my dad started becoming more restless and angry, but every day before he left the house to go do patrols he would tell me, "If I die today you are the only one who can protect this village." One day he didn't tell me that and that was the day he died and the next day I went out and did the patrols. Things happen and people move on, I had to because my village counted on me to defend them. We need Del for this."

Siy nodded his head and looked past Kriptis to see Del and her father who looked very angry coming at him. "Siy you said you would keep my daughter safe now she's telling me she's giving up her sight and ability to have children to become a seer."

"Sir I didn't offer her this, we were talking about what needed to be done for me and my champion's mission to continue and she offered herself as a seer."

"She cannot become a seer. This is unacceptable you said she would be safe."

"She will be. She is only becoming a seer and I will have men protecting her day and night."

Del's father was crying now. "She's my baby though."

Siy moved forward and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I know she is, but I need someone willing to become a seer and she said she would become one. So we need her sir, she is going to save all of us."

"What does she need to do?"

"Leave it to me. We'll start tonight at Hemintall's house."

"Okay she'll be at his house tonight."

"Thank you sir."

Siy was pacing in his room. "Juva do you know how to change someone from regular mortal to a seer?"

"Well the legends that have been passed down say that the gods would lay their symbols in a circle and then they would place a hand on the woman and ask. "Do you accept becoming a seer?" Of course the person would say yes then they would become a seer."

"So we carve a circle into the ground and then carve the gods symbol into the ground."

"Basically but since it's just you, you put your symbol into the ground."

"My symbol?"

"Well you are half-god."

"Yes but I don't have a property. Krotis god of fire, Daigon god of the sun and sky, Lotus goddess of the earth, and Junipa goddess of water. Siykin half-god of what?"

"Half-god of champions." Kriptis said with pride.

"Half-god of champions? What would that even be?"

"You are the leader of the champions and your symbol is a shield with two swords crossing in front of it. You are the new defender of mortals and the bringer of light on the darkness. You are the purity the gods need and the mortals crave."

Siy smiled. "I like it. Okay lets go get set up." Siy left his room his champions followed behind, they made their way to the court yard behind Hemintall's house and found a nice open spot next to a tree. Siy picked up a stick and drew a big circle into the ground. "Okay who can draw?"

"No need you use a spell to engrave your symbol into the ground."

"Well do you know of a spell?"

"Let me look" Juva pulled out her spell book and opened it up. She watched as words appeared and smiled at Siy. "Got it, here take this." Juva handed Siy her wand. "Repeat after me." As she spoke Siy spoke. "Noldush Siykin Telne." A shield appeared in the middle of the circle and two swords appeared in front of the shield crossing each other at the middle of the blade. "Perfect!" Juva screamed happily.

"Well at least we know Juva isn't the only one that can do magic." Siy laughed, and Juva pushed him.

The door to the court yard opened and Del walked through it. "Siy? Are you ready?" Siy turned around and his smiled faded.

"Yes I'm ready." Del walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"What do we have to do?"

"Stand in the circle and just follow my lead." Del did as she was told and Siy started by placing his hand on Del's head. The circle and Siy's symbol began to glow, the markings on Siy's arm began to change form and morph into Siy's symbol. "Del do you agree to become a seer?" Siy's eyes switched to pure gold and his voice boomed.

"I do." Del responded with confidence. There was a loud buzzing sound filling the air around them and a small vortex of wind and light wrapped around Siy and Del. Siy spoke again.

"Del you have chosen to live a hard life, the gods smile on you and your life will be long and happy." The vortex froze and a loud bang was heard and Del fell to the ground. Siy was still frozen in place. Kriptis and Lilly fell after Del and grabbed her.

"Del are you okay?"

"I can see? I don't think it worked." Del rolled over and sat up. "I shouldn't be able to see." Siy finally came to and looked at Del.

"What's wrong?"

"Siy I can see." Del's head snapped back and her mouth opened, her eyes widen and she spoke with a weird voice. "I can see Siyrant in a cave with a woman. The cave is south on the edge near the ocean. The cave is also guarded by an ancient and dangerous dragon, if you let your guards down for a moment you will meet certain doom." Del's head snapped back to where it was originally and she blinked. "What happened?"

"You saw something and spoke it. You're a seer who can… see? How is that possible?" Juva was shocked, it went against everything the legends told."

Kriptis smiled. "I know why she still has her sight."

"Why?"

"Because Siy is the purity the gods didn't have when they made seers. Siy perfected the seer, she can see and I'm sure she is still fertile."

"Kriptis I didn't do anything."

"No Siy, you did everything. Now we know where Siyrant is, all we need to do is go south."

Del stood up and hugged Siy. "Thank you Siy." Siy wrapped his arms around Del.

"Go home to your father, tell him that guards will be positioned at the inn during the night for your protection."

"Okay." Del left the courtyard. Siy looked at his arm, instead of the gods and Siyrant's symbols on his arm it was just his.

"My markings changed."

"The mark of Siy. The half-god of champions. At least we know what we're going to put on your banner." Kriptis patted Siy on his back. "Good job."

"We leave tomorrow. Get a restful night, take a bath and clean yourselves off, and no funny business." Siy jabbed Kriptis in the ribs.

"No funny business? Excuse me where were you last night?"

"The mead here is tasty." Siy laughed and walked away, he entered the house and left the champions alone.

"Siy's got a little crush." Lilly said excitingly.

"Lilly be quite Siy might hear you." Kriptis said trying not to laugh.

"Think about it though." Ditier said. "King Siy and Queen Del the perfect seer."

"She is pretty." Juva said. "She seems nice."

"Am I the only one who still can't get over the fact Siy is a king now?"

"No Kriptis you are not the only one." Lilly said moving close to him and wrapping an arm around him. "We should probably go get ready to sleep. We do need our energy."

"Yeah well see you guys tomorrow." Ditier and Juva walked away pushing each other and laughing. Kriptis looked down at Lilly.

"It's beautiful out. The stars and moon look so brilliant." Lilly said looking at the sky. Kriptis looked up at the sky and smiled.

"The moon and stars have no comparison on your beauty. The goddess Lotus has no comparison on your beauty."

Lilly blushed. "Be careful of what you say. I don't want you to get swallowed by the ground."

"Let's see her try. I'm sure Krotis has my back."

"Talking bad about his woman. Probably not, she'll swallow you and he'll put you in the nether realm." Lilly and Kriptis laughed and went inside to bathe and go to sleep.

"I'll beat the little snot." Krotis said.

"For what, my love?" Lotus said wrapping her arms around his back.

"He said someone was hotter then you. The goddess of beauty."

"Well she is very beautiful."

"But you are the definition of beauty."

"Thank you my love, but you have to admit that Lilly is very, very pretty and she deserves the compliments from her man too."

"Yeah I know."

Daigon walked into the room. "Any news on the champions?"

"They made a seer." Krotis said without looking up.

"They did what? How?"

"Siy's half-god he managed to do it, but there's something else. The new seer still has her sight."

Daigon scoffed. "Impossible."

"Apparently not."

"How?"

"My champion put it very well actually. He said Siy is the purity that the gods lack."

"Purity?"

"Brother we don't know how we came to be. Siy does he was born from Siyrant and a human woman."

"So what Siyrant is evil?"

"But the woman was not. She purified Siy."

"So what does that say about us? Are we not good?"

"No brother it's not that, but whoever our mother is or was is just as evil as Siyrant."

"Okay so the seer did she see where Siyrant is."

"She had a vision."

"So?"

"They leave tomorrow."

Daigon smiled. "Excellent."

"Also, Siy has come to call himself the half-god of champions and purity. He is the defender of mortals and bringer of light on the darkness. He even has his own symbol. A shield with two swords crossing in front of it."

Daigon scratched his head. "It suits him. Siykin the son of god and a human. The one chosen to defend the mortals and lead his champions of the gods against the darkness."

Siyrant paced in the cave. "Why are we moving so slowly?" Siyrant's lover moved around him.

"The darkness can only move so fast. The sun really holds it back."

"Well it needs to start moving faster. It's only a matter of time before Siy finds out where we are and comes here."

"Are you scared?"

Siyrant grabbed the woman by her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Scared of what?" Siyrant slammed the woman against the wall of the cave. "Siy is weak, I will kill him if he comes here. You should be the one who's scared." The woman struggled against Siyrant's grip. Siyrant let go of her and she dropped to the ground like a rag doll.

"All I'm saying is that all together the champions are powerful."

"So we kill them off one by one."

"You tried that."

"No I tried taking over one of them and he was weak."

"Well we need to figure something out or you'll be the one who's weak." Siyrant continued pacing, he slowly got more agitated and stopped and punched the wall of the cave causing the whole cave to shake.

"Siyrant calm down. Lay down and rest." The woman glided over to him and led him to the bed. Siyrant laid down and shut his eyes.

Chapter 42

"Siy you take care. I will be here working on enforcing the new laws and having them passed to other villages." Hemintall and the champions were standing at the southern entrance of the village.

"You know what to do Hemintall. We should be back soon." Siy stuck his hand out and Hemintall took it.

"Till then."

"Till then."

Siy turned around and walked down the path way, the champions followed behind him talking and joking. "Hey Siy, how long do you suppose it'll be before we get to the south edge?"

"Days."

"Days?" Kriptis moved up next to Siy.

"Yeah, it all depends on weather and stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Ditier asked moving to the other side of Siy.

"Bandits, monsters, and possible Siyrant encounters."

"Isn't a Siyrant encounter kind of what we want?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"We want to hit him at his home. We want to destroy him and the darkness at its source."

"Makes sense."

The champions continued down the pathway as it slowly slipped to complete grass. Siy was in front and to his side were Juva and Ditier talking about how he can control certain elements. Juva tried to pull water out of the air. Kriptis and Lilly were walking behind the group, Kriptis was trying to get KulKin to wrap around Lilly and speak to her. KulKin was refusing and burning Lilly if she got close to it or Kriptis. Siy was thinking about Del, he was happy she isn't blind, but he's sad to have left her alone. Siy looked down at the ground and sighed.

"You alright Siy?" Ditier said looking over to him.

Siy looked up. "What? Oh yeah. Just not use to walking again."

"Yeah it has been awhile."

"Siy duck!" Juva screamed.

Siy looked and saw an arrow coming at him, he lifted his shield up and ducked down. Siy pulled his sword out and came back up and scanned the trees around him. "Who's there?" Kriptis pulled out his broadsword and stood next to Siy. Ditier readied an arrow in his bow. Men dropped from the trees and came out from behind the trees.

"What do we got here boys? A few travelers that don't have any protection?" one of the men said.

"Yeah, it looks like that doesn't it?" A short mousey looking man said walking around the leader of what looked like bandits

Siy spoke up. "Listen we don't want to cause you any trouble. So just let us go and no one will have to get hurt."

"You'll be the only ones getting hurt if you don't hand over all your stuff." The leader said.

Siy sighed and Kriptis step forward. "Listen you filths, step aside or king Siy here will have you all locked up."

The men laughed. "King?" the leader said. "He doesn't look like much of a king. Come on boys lets show them we mean business."

Siy shouted out right before the bandits got close. "Don't kill them. They are human." He bashed a bandit in the face knocking him back as blood squirted from his nose. Siy blocked blows from the bandits and did his best not to kill any of them. He aimed to disarm and only wound them softly. Kriptis had KulKin wrap around him and any bandit that got close was burned. Lilly was blocking attacks and kicking men in their stomachs. Ditier was firing arrows into the men's legs and punching them if they got close. Juva was using a spell to turn the weapons the bandits weld into pieces of wood. Siy pushed through the bandits and met their leader in combat. "You can give up now and make this easier."

The leader laughed. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." The bandit leader swung at Siy, Siy moved out of the way and punched the man in the face. The leader stumbled backwards and swung again at Siy, Siy docked out of the way and bashed his shield against the leader.

"Just stop already." Siy moved out of the way of another attack and disarmed the leader. Siy kicked him in the back of the leg and the leader fell. Siy placed his blade on the leader's neck and looked around. His champions had either wounded the men or knocked them out. "All your men are down." Siy removed his sword from the leader's neck. "Come on guys lets go." Siy waited till his champions were past him before he moved away from the leader. The leader got up and removed a small knife from a holder and snuck up behind Siy. The leader grabbed Siy and stabbed him in the back. Siy screamed and turned around and punched the leader in the face. "You stab me in the back after I let you have your life!" Siy kicked the man in the stomach and pulled his sword up. Siy's eyes went black and horns started protruding from his forehead. "I gave you a second chance." Siy's voice was dark and deadly. Kriptis ran up behind Siy and grabbed him.

"Siy calm down." Siy swung his elbow back and hit Kriptis in the face knocking him back.

The leader got back up and swung at Siy. Siy grabbed his fist and squeezed his fist crushing his hand under his grip. Siy kicked the leader in the kneecap snapping his leg back. The leader dropped to the ground. "Any last words?" Siy placed his sword against the leader's throat.

The leader was crying. "Please spare my men."

Siy smiled crookedly and laughed. "Spare them? Oh no, they'll die too like the pigs they are."

"No!" the leader screamed. Siy ran his sword into the leaders head. Lilly screamed and Juva covered her face. Ditier cringed and Kriptis shook his head. Siy looked up and the rest of the bandits and lifted his hand up.

"Siy!" Kriptis screamed.

Siy turned and looked at Kriptis. "What?"

"You've done enough damage. Come on lets go."

"No." Siy turned around and snapped his fingers. The men screamed and vomited blood. Siy turned around removed the knife from his back and removed his sword from the leaders head and walked to the champions. His horns went back into his head and his eyes returned to normal, the champions looked at him with terrified eyes. Siy blinked and looked at them confused. "What?" Juva pointed behind Siy at the men who were now dead. Siy turned around and his eyes went wide. "What happen?"

"You happened Siy." Kriptis said.

"What that's impossible I… I was walking away from him and then I felt a pain in my back." Siy felt behind him and touched the blood coming out of his back. "Oh gods. What have I done?"

"You killed them." Ditier said pointing out the obvious.

"Really? You think? But why did I kill them? Kriptis you said I was pure! You said I was the purity the gods lacked. Would someone pure slaughter twenty men?"

"Siy calm down, remember you also have Siyrant in you and if you feed it the rage it needs it takes over. As we have seen when you do good, your eyes turn gold, but when you get angry and intend to harm your eyes go black. You are pure Siy, you need to fight the impure in you."

"Kriptis how can I be pure but also impure? You aren't making sense."

"Just calm down Siy we'll make camp when it starts getting dark but we need to cover more ground."

Siy was shaking. "I killed people."

"Siy it was bound to happen. We will all kill someone especially with how are life is going." Ditier walked up to Siy and placed a hand on his back. "It all depends on why you killed them, they attacked us so you retaliated."

"Ditier I'm not supposed to kill humans. My job was to protect humans and I failed." Siy started walking. "Let's go so I can finish what's left of this and be done with it."

The champions continued south till it started getting dark. Siy walked over to a clearing and dropped his bag. "We will make camp here. Ditier make a fire circle, Kriptis go see if you can find us some food, Juva see if there's any running water nearby, and Lilly go with Juva." The champions nodded and walked off in different directions. Siy sat down and looked around. "I killed people." Siy put his head in his hands and shook his head, he let out a sigh and stood up. Siy removed his sword and stuck it in the ground, he threw his shield down next to it. Siy unstrapped his gauntlet and dropped it on the floor, he removed the ring he was given from Lotus and the necklace from Junipa and threw them down. "I'm not worthy of these gifts." Ditier returned first and saw Siy standing over his stuff.

"Siy what's wrong?"

"I'm not worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

"Anything. Being a king, being a god. I'm a failure." Siy turned and punched a nearby tree causing it to shutter from the blow.

"Siy you are not a failure. We all make mistakes it's okay, those men were thieves and if I was still at my village and they attacked I would've did the same thing. You gave him a second chance and he stabbed you in the back, literally, so you did what was right and got rid of the scum, you are a good man Siy."

Siy brought his arm back and punched the tree again causing it to fall over landing in the ground with a loud crash. Siy took a deep breath and turned towards Ditier. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem Siy, you were there for me and I'm here for you." Ditier dropped the wood he gathered and walked over to Siy and patted him on the back. "Come on and help me with this fire circle."

Krotis looked over at Lotus who was sitting in the couch rubbing her stomach. "I love babies."

"Babies are easy. It's when they get older that they start to make me mad."

"Oh Krotis you stinker."

Daigon walked into the room and looked at Krotis. "Siy killed some people."

Krotis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Some thieves attacked them and Siy gave them the chance to stand down they didn't so they fought. Siy beat up the leader and walked away, the leader stabbed Siy in the back. Siy grew horns and his eyes went black like before, but the horns are new."

"So he took after Siyrant in that part."

"Yes but none of us grow horns, and all our true forms are different but we never grew horns."

"So he takes after daddy more than us."

"What if daddy isn't daddy? What if he just made us?"

"Then Siy is different."

"What if he is stronger than us?"

"Then he's stronger than us. Doesn't mean he'll ever figure out how to take over, or want to. We aren't evil so he has no reason becoming top god."

"Power corrupts Krotis. One minute he's king the next he wants to be ruler over all."

"He's not corrupt, he doesn't even want to be king. The baby is making you a little crazy."

Lotus laughed. "This baby is making me crazy. I just want her to come out, so I can hold her."

"I know love."

"I'm sure she will be a beautiful baby Lotus." Daigon said looking past Krotis.

"Daigon go back to Junipa and calm down. Everything will be okay." Krotis turned Ditier around and pushed him out of the room.

Siyrant exited the cave and looked around. "Aluxyria!" Siyrant shouted into the air. Siyrant heard a roar and a dragon swooped down and landed next to Siyrant. "I need you to stay close to the cave in case we get some visitors and you need to kill them." the dragon nodded its giant head and flew up in the air. Siyrant entered the cave and snapped his fingers, the cave started to shake and Siyrant could hear the moans of the dead. "Silence!" The cave went quiet. "Find Siy and kill him! Keep attacking him till he is cut down." The cave moaned in agreement. Siyrant smiled. "Good." Siyrant walked deeper into the cave sliding his hand across the cold, dark, and damp wall. He entered a big opening in the cave and looked around. Siyrant snapped his fingers again and a large body rose up from out of the ground. "You will attack the gods, destroy them in their realm and bring me their heads." The giant creature was adorned in dark armor with a giant clever for a weapon. "Bring whatever you need to attack the gods, just make sure you win." Siyrant whipped his hand across the wall and a portal opened up. "This will be your way of getting to their realm. Now move!" the monster screeched and went through the portal. "I will win this war no matter the cost."

Chapter 43

The champions woke up and packed up their small amount of supplies and left over deer. After finishing up they continued traveling southward. Siy rubbed his hand across the gauntlet that was securely tightened around his arm. The other champions watched Siy, they were worried he would break down at any moment and just give up. Lilly moved close to Kriptis. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He will be perfectly fine. He's strong and he's gone through a lot of shit."

Ditier walked over to them. "I'm sure Siy will be all right, but we need to hurry before Siyrant realizes that we are moving in on him."

Kriptis looked over at Ditier. "Yeah we all know this."

Juva walked over. "We should still keep an eye on Siy, just in case."

Siy could hear them talking but chose to ignore them. He knew they only had the best care for him. Siy twisted the ring on his finger and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let his other senses take over. He could hear animals moving around in the distance, he could smell the sweetness of the wilderness as he ran his hand across his rough skin. He felt each bump and curve, every scar and scrape on his body. Siy heard movement to his left and right, he could smell a vile stench surrounding him. Siy stopped walking and opened his eyes.

"Siy what's wrong?" Juva asked stopping behind him.

"Watch out!" Siy turned around and grabbed Juva and pulled her to the ground. A shadow like arrow hit the ground next to Juva and evaporated. "Were under attack!" Siy jumped up and pulled his sword out and lifted his shield. "Kriptis set fire to the surrounding area. Ditier fire into the trees randomly. Lilly protect Juva, and Juva figure out a spell to give us enhanced senses for a short time." Siy ran into the woods blindly and left the champions alone. The champions looked at each other and unsheathed their weapons.

"KulKin lets go." The fire jumped out of Kriptis broadsword and surrounded the area around them lighting trees and grass on fire. "Good girl." Ditier started launching arrows into the woods, shooting at random spots. Lilly was blocking shadow arrows as they came at her and Juva.

"I found a spell." Juva started whispering the incantation and whipped her wand across the air. Immediately all the champions could hear, smell, and see the enemies around them. The enemies mostly consisted of demons adorned in black armor oozing what could only be their blood. There was also the usual skeletons and zombies, a few vampires, and some undead hounds waiting at the edge of the trees waiting for a chance to attack. They could hear Siy ripping into the demons with his sword cutting down each one as they got in his way.

"I'm going in!" Kriptis shouted as he jumped over the fire and cut down the first demon that came into contact with him.

Lilly looked at Ditier. "Keep firing." She turned and looked at Juva. "Find some attack spells. I'm going in too." She turned and dove into the trees opposite of Kriptis. Juva recited a spell and her wand buzzed and felt stronger. Ditier was shooting arrow after arrow hitting everything he could sense. Juva raised her wand and shot a fire ball without having to say anything. Arrows rained at her and she whipped her wand in front of her and a light shield covered her and Ditier as the arrows bounced off.

"You're getting good at that." Ditier said with a smile.

"Shut up and keep shooting."

Siy stabbed a demon in the head and shield bashed another as he ripped his sword out. Each demon he cut down three more took its place. Siy cursed under his breath as a whip lashed across his back. "You fuckers aren't going to like me angry." Siy spun around lobbing off four demons head. A demon swung at him and Siy blocked the attack and pushed the demon against a tree. Siy stabbed the demon in the stomach and got close to it. "This is pointless." Siy removed his sword, turned around and kicked a skeletons head off. Kriptis came running over cutting down everything in his sight. Kriptis was in a blood frenzy, he was covered in black ooze and whatever he cut down. Kriptis brought down his sword cleaving a troll in half and setting it ablaze. Kriptis laughed manically and Siy realized there had to be about ten arrows in Kriptis body and adrenaline had taken over. Lilly was jumping from tree to tree, she looked down at a demon and dropped down on him, digging her daggers into its back. She kicked off the demon and kicked a zombie in midair. She moved nimbly in between the monster cutting them as she went by. Siy heard a screech in the distance, Siy ran out into the clearing and saw that Juva and Ditier were doing fine. He looked around confused of what the screech was and heard another one. There was a crash behind Siy and a large object ran into him. Siy looked at what hit him and was shocked at what he saw. "A Wurlich?" There hasn't been sightings of Wurlichs in centuries. The Wurlich was fifteen feet tall and looked pure evil. It had gray scaly skin and tusk that came out from its bottom jaw. It had large red eyes and no hair. The Wurlich grabbed Siy and rammed his face into a tree causing it to crack and fall. The Wurlich then threw him at another, Siy hit the tree with a loud thud and fell to the floor. Siy tried to stand up but the monster was already on him, punching his whole body with its giant fist. Lilly ran across tree branches to where she saw the monster and Siy go and watched as Siy got pummeled by the monster.

"Hey!" She shouted as she jumped on its back digging her dagger into the Wurlichs back. The monster reared back and roared. It smashed Lilly into a tree and then another. Lilly started to feel dazed but she held on tight. Kriptis ran over still in a blood frenzy and cut at the monster with his broadsword. The monster lifted his hand up and swatted Kriptis away, Kriptis flew through the air for a second before smashing into a tree. The Wurlich reached behind it and grabbed Lilly and smashed her into a few trees before finally dropping her. The Wurlich looked around and saw no more challengers, and went after the last two champions. It broke through the trees and screeched at Ditier and Juva. Ditier's eyes widen and starting shooting arrows at the monster. The arrows landed on the monster with no effect but other than pissing off the monster more. The Wurlich roared and whipped its hand causing a giant gust of air pushing the fire away from it. Ditier reared back and kept firing arrows. Juva shot fireballs at the monster, which left burn marks on the monsters scaly skin. The Wurlich grabbed Ditier and started squeezing him, Ditier concentrated on making lightning strike the ground around them. Lightning bolts hit the ground near him, one finally hit the Wurlich stunning it but also hurting Ditier causing him to scream in agony. Juva looked through her book, she saw nothing useful. She lifted her wand up and concentrated on an attack that combined the four elements together. She shot the ball at the monster hitting it in the face exploding on the monster, tearing apart half its face. The monster dropped Ditier and grabbed at its face and screamed. Juva waved her wand in a circle motion and formed a dagger in her hand, she charged the monster and jumped on it. She brought the knife up to its neck and cut its throat. Juva dropped as the monster grabbed at its throat trying to stop the bleeding. Juva ran over to Ditier who laid on the ground grabbing at his head.

"Ditier are you okay?" Ditier groaned and tried to look at Juva. "Don't move." She grabbed his head and put it on her lap. She noticed the monsters were still around her. She spun her wand and caused a ring of fire six feet high to surround her and Ditier. "It'll be okay Ditier."

Siy got up and stumbled as he tried to walk. He saw Lilly and Kriptis unconscious, he then scanned the area around them. He noticed that the monsters were still near but refused to attack. He ran over to Kriptis and lifted him up, he threw him over his shoulder and grunted at Kriptis weight. He moved over to Lilly and threw her over his shoulder. She was lighter but for a girl who was so filled out he was surprised she can move so quickly and nimbly. Siy walked through the trees and walked out into the clearing. He saw a giant circle of fire and made his was to it. "Juva?" The fire died and Siy saw Juva sitting in on the ground holding Ditier's head. "Are you okay Juva? Where's the Wurlich?"

Juva looked up at Siy. "I think I killed it."

"You think?"

"It was over there." Juva pointed to the spot near Siy which was covered in a dark red liquid. "I cut its throat and it fell over."

"How long have you been like this?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." Siy dropped Kriptis and Lilly on the ground softly. "I guess we wait till the wake up." Siy sat down next to Juva. "You know the monsters are still nearby right?" Juva nodded. "I don't think I can survive another round with them."

"What about your god from?"

"I'm too weak to even concentrate on that."

"Maybe I have a spell to help you." Juva opened her book and started to look through it, an arrow pierced her book making it land next to her. "Gods no." Another arrow pierced her leg and she screamed out in pain.

"Juva!" Siy jumped up and lifted his shield up blocking an oncoming volley of arrows. "Stay down Juva." An arrow pierced Siy's leg and Siy dropped to his knee and screamed, another arrow pierced his shoulder. Siy grabbed the arrow and ripped it out, Siy threw the arrow on the ground and looked up and watch the monsters spill into the opening. "It's going to take a lot more then arrows to stop me." An imp charged Siy and stabbed him in the thigh making him drop to the ground. The monsters swarmed him biting, tearing, stabbing, and ripping at him. Siy screamed out in pain. The monsters attack on him was relentless. Siy was about to faded into nothingness when he saw a faint light start glowing from his chest. It was the necklace he was given from Junipa, the amulet was glowing a bright white light. It started to expand and push past Siy, the light pushed out around Siy and started disintegrating the monsters. Siy rolled over and was blinded by the light, Siy brought his hands up and stayed there for a moment then felt a gentle hand caress his cheek.

"It's okay Siy, the monsters are gone and you and your champions are safe." The voice was of a woman's and it was very sweet and soothing to Siy. Siy moved his hands away and looked up at a beautiful woman standing over him with bright gold eyes and a sweet smile on her face. "Everything will be okay."

"Who are you?" Siy managed to say between painful gasp.

"Siy, I'm your mother."

Siy's eyes shot open. "Impossible." Siy tried to move away. "You can't be my mother. She's dead."

"Siy, dear." The woman stood up. "Look at me. Can't you see the resemblance?"

Siy look at her and did see a familiarity in her. The same eyes and dirty blonde hair, she was tall for a woman, and she just felt right. "But your dead."

"I am dead, but the gods came to me in the nether realm and told me about you and offered me a chance to be with you again." The woman walked over to Siy and sat down in front of him. She moved so elegantly that it seemed that she was practically gliding over the ground. "I've been with you ever since Junipa gave you that necklace. I'm proud of you my son, I wish I was still alive to help you take down your father."

"I can bring you back. I'm a god I can do it." Siy sat up and groaned in pain.

"No Siy, you can't mess with the balance of the world. What is dead must remain dead" Siy's mother placed a hand on Siy's face and pushed his hair behind his ear. "I was only aloud one chance to do this and I wanted to save it for this moment exactly. I can return either to the nether realm or remain trapped in your necklace forever."

"Go back to the nether realm." Siy covered his mother's hand with his. "You belong there with our ancestors."

"I want to stay with you Siy. I've missed so much but inside the amulet I can hear and see everything that happens." Siy's face went red. "She is a very beautiful girl that Del." Siy's mother winked at him.

"How long can you stay out here?"

"Not long and I really should return to the amulet." Siy's mother wrapped her hand around the amulet. "I love you Siy." She disappeared into the amulet.

"I love you too." Siy wrapped his hand around the amulet and looked around, the champions still lay unconscious on the floor. Siy crawled over to them and sat in the middle of them. "I guess I'll wait." The amulet sparkled and Siy smiled.

"I thought we were finally safe from the darkness!" Daigon screamed as he fired a lightning bolt from his bow having it smack a demon in the face and it exploded.

"So did I brother." Krotis brought his broadsword of fire down on an incoming troll. "They haven't attacked us this hard ever."

"Quit whining and start killing more." Lotus said moving in between monsters cutting them down with her daggers. She ran up a troll's back cutting it as she went up and lobbing its head off.

"Come on boys don't let the girls beat you." Junipa let out a blast from her wand. The gods attacked at the monsters as they came at them. "Siyrant is getting desperate." Junipa said over the moaning and screaming from the monsters.

"If he sent monsters after us, then he attacked the champions as well." Daigon said. "I hope they are okay." Daigon kicked a zombie in the head knocking it to the ground then stomped its head, smashing it into the ground. The gods heard a roar in the distance and saw a giant creature fly into the sky.

"A dragon?" Krotis asked.

"I've never seen anything like it." Lotus said. The creature roared again and flapped its wings. The creature flew towards the gods and landed, the monster was nothing they have ever seen before. It was towering over them an easy twenty-five feet, it stood on two feet almost humanoid like. Its wingspan expanded out fifty feet in each direction, and its hands had massive claws. The monster lifted its demented head back and roared an ear shattering sound that would've brought down any man. The monsters that were surrounding the gods disappeared like they were never there. The gods looked up at it shocked and frightened at this new enemy. Krotis charged it and jumped up in the air, lifting his broadsword up ready for an attack. The monster brought his hand up and smacked Krotis, launching him into the sky, far out of the god's enhanced sight.

"This is not good." Daigon took a step back. "The children."

Lotus grabbed Daigon. "They will be fine, we can't lose this battle I'm due in two weeks."

"Then why are you here fighting?" Daigon asked.

"Because my pregnancy won't show till next week and it's not going to kill my immortal child."

The monster roared again as in demanding the god's attention. The monster lifted its leg up and stomped on the ground causing the gods to bounce and become confused. Lotus jumped up and back pedaled away from the monster. She saw a rip open behind the monsters head and watched Krotis's broadsword come flying out and impale the monster in the back of the head. Krotis followed behind shortly with two swords and jumped on the handle of the broadsword and brought the swords down, stabbing the monster on the top of its head. The monster shrieked and reached up and grabbed Krotis before he could move. The monster brought Krotis to its face and howled at him.

"Breath check." Krotis said before he was thrown into the monsters mouth and swallowed.

"No!" Lotus shouted. "Come on we have to fight!" She charged the monster and ran up its leg, stabbing her daggers into its leg leaving two small gashes in its leg. Daigon started firing arrows at the monster as they traveled they got bigger. The monster was hit by the arrows the size of small trees in its chest. The monster screamed and flapped its wings causing a wind storm that pushed Daigon and Junipa back. Lotus held on to her daggers as the monster started stomping its foot on the ground. The monsters stomach started to glow bright red, then a small gash ripped open in its stomach and fire spewed out of the hole. The gash grew bigger as a body emerged from the hole. Junipa looked up as she watched the body that resembled Krotis, but not him at the same time.

"Krotis. No."

Krotis broke out of the monsters stomach and levitated in the air. Krotis stretched his arms and cracked his hands which were now claws. His body was covered in blood red armor and his eyes were crimson red. Krotis opened his mouth and fire spewed out cauterizing the gash on the monsters stomach. Around Krotis was flames that seemed to keep Krotis levitated in the air, the fire surrounded his whole body and gave him a deadly aura. "I've missed this form." Krotis shouted. A sword and shield appeared in Krotis's hands. The monster swung at Krotis, Krotis brought his shield up and smashed it against the monsters hand, making the monster swing its hand back while catching it on fire. "My turn!" Krotis cut across the monsters stomach cauterizing the wound as he went. Krotis stabbed the monster in the stomach and levitated upward cutting up the monsters body. The monster tried to grab Krotis but burned his hand. The monster screamed in agony but was silenced at Krotis shield bashed its bottom chin causing it to crack and snap. Krotis cut a riff into the world and pulled chains out and wrapped them around the monsters neck. "You're my pet now." Krotis tugged on the chains and the monster was dragged through the hole into the nether realm. Lotus jumped off before she got sucked in too. Krotis landed on the ground and morphed back to his original form. Krotis ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "I've missed that power."

"Krotis you fool! We've could've handled that without having to use our true forms." Daigon said.

"We didn't handle it Daigon. I did." Krotis replied back snidely.

Lotus hugged Krotis. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine my love."

Chapter 44

Del walked up the stairs from the inn basement with two pints of mead. She smiled at her dad as she walked by him, an image flashed by her eye. Del's eyes went wide and she dropped the pints as her head whipped back and her knees buckled.

"Del?" Her father screamed and ran over to her.

Del's eyes rolled back and she started to see an image. She saw Siy and Siyrant facing each other in a dark cave only lit by the burning body's that surrounded them. The champions where behind Siy ready for the battle. Siyrant was laughing and two pairs of eyes opened behind him and fire shot out behind him. Del come back too and started screaming.

"Siy's in trouble." She said.

"Del calm down."

"Siy and the champions they can be in trouble."

"Del just calm down and breathe. Siy is strong and so are the champions." Del's father hugged her as Del rocked on the floor softly pulling her knees to her chest.

Siy looked over the champions as they lay on the ground around him. "Wake up guys." Siy shook his head and wondered how Del was doing. Siy smiled at the idea of seeing Del again.

Kriptis groaned. "Stop smiling."

"You're awake." Siy said excitingly.

"Yeah." Kriptis tried to sit up but groaned. "Fuck this pain." Kriptis reached over and moved Lilly's hair behind her ear. "She looks so peaceful."

"She won't be so peaceful when she wakes up." Siy said laughing.

Kriptis smiled. "Yeah she won't be. That's why I love her." Kriptis ran his thumb across her cheek. Lilly's eye lids fluttered softly. "Lilly you okay."

Lilly opened her eyes and screamed. Kriptis pulled her onto his lap.

"Lilly its okay."

"My arm!" Lilly screamed grabbing her left arm. "It hurts and I can't move it."

Siy moved over to her and checked her arm. "Hold still." Siy placed his hands on her arm, Lilly screamed. "I said hold still." Siy concentrated hard and his hands lit up, his eyes filled gold. Lilly's arm started to glow and the bruising started to fade. The glow spread up her body and covered her and cleaned her body of all dirt and bruises. "Move it now."

Lilly flexed her arm and smiled. "Thanks Siy." She stood up. "Wow I feel a million times better."

Siy smiled at her. "No problem Lilly." Ditier rolled and groaned. "Welcome to the land of the living." Ditier groaned in response and sat up and groaned again.

"Everything aches and everything's sore."

"Yeah we all got our asses beat. Except Juva who killed the Wurlich." Juva sat up and smiled.

"The little mage killed the big bad beast."

Kriptis smiled. "We weakened it for you."

The champions laughed and groaned. Lilly was still standing. "Come on guys we need to keep moving."

Ditier looked at her. "What did you eat?"

"Siy healed me and I don't know gave me a huge boost of energy."

Ditier looked over at Siy. "What you do?"

"She had a broken arm, I thought I fixed it, after that I have no idea what I did."

"Well do the same for us." Ditier said moving close to Siy

"What do I look like to you Ditier, a god?" Siy smiled and laughed. Siy grabbed Ditier and his hand started to glow and his eyes went full gold again. Ditier's body started glowing and his body started to clean up. Siy moved from Ditier to Kriptis then Juva. The champions stood up.

"Damn Siy, you've been holding out on us." Kriptis said flexing his muscles. "I've never felt so light."

"Yeah Siy, this is great." Ditier said.

Siy shook his head, he felt weak. "Well that's enough of that." Siy got up. "Let's continue going. We're getting close I can feel it." Siy started walking southward. Siy grabbed the amulet and rubbed it with his thumb. The champions followed behind him smiling as they moved.

"We are going to do this Siy. We will defeat Siyrant and we will drive the darkness back into its hole." Kriptis said smacking Siy on the back.

Siy looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I know we will. It's only a matter of time before we finally meet Siyrant in a head to head combat."

"Nervous?" Ditier said moving to the opposite side of him. "Because if you are that's perfectly okay. I'm nervous."

"Not nervous, scared."

"Scared of what?" Lilly said from behind him.

"Everything. I'm worried about Del, you guys, anything can happen."

"Well you aren't going at it alone Siy." Juva said. "We are right behind you and no matter what happens we will follow you to the end."

"Let's not worry about this now and keep moving." Siy continued walking with the champions following behind him.

"That was awesome!" Krotis said excitingly. "I've never felt so alive. Being in my true form was so invigorating."

"Who knows what's going to happen now. The darkness is going to do something." Daigon said.

"Brother it's time we stop living in fear. We are gods, we are powerful and we are not going to be bossed around by some darkness."

"Think about the lives that could be killed."

"So be it! If a few lives are lost because we had to win the war then so be it. We choose our champions to fight for us down there. Up here we fight on our terms and to win we will use whatever power we have."

"Krotis, my love, please calm down. We understand you want this to be over with. We haven't even been fighting for that long. Only for twenty or so years."

"Twenty years is too long. If we acted on this faster we would have never needed champions, we could have just finished off Siyrant once and for all."

"Really how?" Daigon asked. "How are we supposed to kill a god, and not only just a god but the god who made us?"

"I don't know. Siyrant knows how. He killed our children before." Krotis ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "How close are the champions to the cave?"

"They are at least three days away." Junipa said. "Also on the note of the champions, Siy's mother left the amulet to save them. She also choose to stay in the amulet, rather than return to the nether realm."

"That's fine. I gave her that option for a reason. She'll be able to watch over her son for the rest of his life." Krotis sat down.

"But she's stuck in the amulet. Siy could die one day and she'll be stuck in the amulet."

"She's not stuck. She can leave anytime she wants."

"You told her she couldn't. You said she could only leave once, then have to choose between staying in the amulet, or going back to the nether realm." Lotus said sitting down next to him.

"I lied. She can leave whenever she wants, just as long as she isn't seen by anyone and she can't stay out for too long or she'll be sucked back into the nether realm."

"Then why did you tell her she could only leave once?" Junipa asked.

"Because she's his mother and if she could leave all the time she would. She would be a distraction to him. When this is all over I'll tell her that she can leave whenever she just can't be out for too long." Krotis smiled. "The reaper isn't really happy about me pulling her out of the nether."

"The reaper still works for you?" Daigon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Siyrant may have created him but he knows who the master is."

The gods heard an explosion in the room next to them, then crying. Daigon shot up. "The baby." Daigon sprinted out of the room followed behind the other gods. They entered the baby's room, there was a hole in the wall and the baby was gone. "Donika! Where are you?" Daigon started throwing things out of his way looking for him. "Donika!" He screamed.

Junipa ran up behind him and grabbed him. "Daigon calm down we'll find him."

Daigon pushed her away. "That's it!" Daigon's eyes started to glow bright like the sun and armor started to form on his body.

"Yes brother! Feel the power surge through you again." Krotis said.

Daigon started to glow and bright yellow armor formed on him. On Daigons chest a cloud and sun appeared, a bow appeared in his hand and quiver formed on his back. "Come on Krotis." Daigon jumped out of the hole and sprinted across the ground.

"Right behind you brother! Stay here ladies." Krotis ran and jumped out of the hole and morphed in midair. Krotis hit the ground and lit the grass around him on fire. Krotis ran behind Daigon.

"Are we really going to stay here?" Junipa asked looking at Lotus.

"I hate to say it but their attempt is useless. I'm sure Siyrant already has the baby. We have to hope Siy and the champions get there in time." Lotus hugged Junipa. "The champions will make us proud."

Junipa hugged Lotus back. "I know they will."

Chapter 45

Siy was walking through a thick jungle with his sword out cutting down vines and small trees in his way. He was sweating profusely and the champions behind him were using their hands as fans trying to cool themselves off. The sun was about to set and they hadn't found a good spot to camp. "We should've went around."

"Yes we should have." Lilly said smacking her arm where a bug had landed. "Damn bugs."

Siy kept cutting everything in front of him when he heard a low growl. Siy stopped and put his hand up. Siy scanned the surrounding area but saw nothing, he took a step and heard another growl from above him. Siy looked up and was face to face with a jaguar, Siy's eyes widen but he didn't move. He stood facing the jaguar for a minute before he took a step back. The jaguar dropped from the tree and let out a growl and more jaguars dropped from the trees. "Okay guys stay calm." Siy stopped moving and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to push his thoughts into the jaguars head. "Let us by." He repeated over and over. Siy opened his eyes and the jaguar had walked up to him and nudged his leg. The jaguar talked to Siy in his mind.

"You are free to pass, but please refrain from cutting down so many trees and vines."

Siy looked down at the jaguar shocked. "What's wrong Siy?" Kriptis asked.

Siy looked at him. "We can continue moving. Go ahead of me, I'll catch up in a minute."

The champions looked at each other with confused faces. "Alright." Kriptis said moving forward, the rest following behind him. He walked past the jaguars slowly but they didn't look at them or make noises.

Siy crouched down and looked at the jaguar again. "Why you let us pass?"

The jaguar answered again in Siy's mind. "I could feel you pushing your mind into mine and I felt you were powerful. So I decided that it be safe to let you pass."

"You could have attacked us, you have the numbers."

"But then I could have also lost most of my family."

"I have one last question, what's on the other side of this jungle?"

"A terrible evil."

"What do you mean?"

"I and my family can feel it, it's not far past our home and it is very evil."

"Thank you." Siy stood up and ran after his champions. He caught up to them and got in front of them. "We are getting very close."

"What do you mean?" Ditier asked looking around.

"The jaguar it talked to me. It said that past the jungle is a great evil."

"Siy, jaguars don't talk." Juva said.

"Well it didn't talk out loud. It spoke in my head."

"Okay Siy, whatever makes you sleep at night." Kriptis said with a smile.

"I'm going to wipe that smile off your face in about ten seconds." Siy said pointing at Kriptis. "Let's just keep moving." Siy turned around and continued moving through the vines and trees. He only cut down what he couldn't get past and the champions followed behind him.

"My lord." A rough voice called out in the darkness. Siyrant stood up and flicked his hand lighting up the cave.

"I hope you have returned with good news."

"Yes my lord." The monster opened a sack and pulled the baby god out of the bag. Siyrant moved quickly over to the monster and removed the baby from his hands.

"Perfect." Siyrant moved back into the room holding the baby and moved his hand causing a piece of rock to lift up next to him. Siyrant laid the baby on the rock and looked him over. "You will be perfect for me. Once I make the preparations I will kill you and absorb your powers. You may be just a baby but you are still powerful." Siyrant laughed a little bit and turned around. Siyrant flicked his hand again and moved the wall aside that opened up to a room. Siyrant walked through the opening and started grabbing jars with different items in them. He left the room and walked back to baby Donika who lay there and watched Siyrant. Siyrant opened a few of the jars and pulled the items out and started sprinkling them on Donika. "This will draw out your power and in about a day most of your power will be pulled out and I will kill you and absorb all of it. Now stay here and be still." Siyrant snapped his fingers and the rock moved and wrapped around Donika's body. Donika squirmed and started to cry. "Silence!" Siyrant shouted at Donika who stopped crying and looked away from Siyrant. "Hate children." Siyrant walked away and left the room, as he left he moved his hand and closed the room off behind him. He walked down a hallway and entered another room where Siyrant's lover laid on a bed. "Sleeping my love?"

The woman sat up and looked at Siyrant. "I was just resting. We will be in a huge fight soon, I can feel a strong power coming this way."

"I feel it too. It must be Siy. He seems to have gotten stronger." Siyrant moved across the room and sat down next to his lover. "Though by this time tomorrow I will be stronger then I am now."

The woman ran her hands across Siyrant's chest. "What if he gets here before you can absorb your grandson."

"He'll never find the entrance in time."

"Oh yes because the giant dragon outside the cave isn't proof enough. You know the one you commanded to attack on sight."

"That won't give anything away."

"You are the most stubborn god I know."

"Nothing will go wrong!" Siyrant shouted and stood up.

"Don't raise your voice at me. I am only trying to help, I don't want to lose you again."

"Well if you do your part I won't die."

"I'm doing everything I can!"

"Don't talk back to me." Siyrant raised his arm up and smacked the woman across her face. "Who do you think you are!"

The woman spit out a small amount of blood and looked up at Siyrant. She stood up and left the room.

"Leave I don't care!" Siyrant shouted after her and sat down on the bed. "I'm all powerful and I will take back my throne."

Chapter 46

"Damnit!" Daigon screamed throwing a chair at the wall, making it smash into the wall.

"Brother." Krotis said ducking under a table that flew over his head. "If you would just calm down for a moment."

"Calm down! My son is gone!" Daigon clenched his fist and lightning bolts formed in his hands. "He's fucking gone!" Daigon whipped his hands up and launched the lightning bolts into the ceiling catching it on fire.

"Daigon calm down." Junipa said waving her wand stopping the flames from spreading.

"Why are you not upset?"

"I am upset, but I trust the champions will stop Siyrant before he hurts Donika." Junipa said grabbing Daigons arm.

"I just can't handle losing another child."

"I know love."

"Daigon, Siy will stop Siyrant." Krotis said pulling the chair out of the wall. "We just need to calm down and breathe."

"Keep calm? How am I supposed to keep calm when my son is gone?" Daigon started pacing around the room.

Lotus sighed. "Daigon do you trust our champions?"

"Of course I trust them."

"Then calm down." Lotus moved around the room cleaning everything that Daigon threw, smashed, or blown up.

"It's really hard to keep calm when all I want to do is destroy everything in my path till I get my son back!" Daigon lifted his hands up but then stopped and dropped them "I'll just go lay down." Daigon left the room with a sigh.

"He'll be okay." Junipa said softly. "He just doesn't want to lose another kid."

"We know Junipa. When our first children left, it killed us. Then when our second children were killed it didn't help. When I have this one she will not leave my sight, and I'm due anytime." Lotus said while rubbing her stomach softly.

"Siy will stop Siyrant before anything happens." Krotis ripped a hole into the world and stepped through it, he shouted "Call for me if things get bad again." as the rip closed.

Lotus looked at Junipa and smiled softly at her. "Karma's a bitch huh?"

"You were the one who called her fat." Junipa said.

"Well you said she wasn't very pretty. Also I said heavy not fat, she took it the wrong way." Lotus laughed and sat down. "I miss simpler times."

"Me too."

"Why do you think they left?"

Junipa looked away and sighed softly. "I don't know, maybe they were mad that we didn't give them enough attention. Maybe because they weren't as powerful as us. Who honestly knows other than them?"

"They didn't have to leave though. They could've stayed with us and right now they could be helping us fight off the darkness. Are they still even alive? I mean they severed all ties from us and managed to block us from seeing what's going on over there. How did they manage to do that?"

"I don't know Lotus. Some things are even hidden from us."

"Well it pisses me off."

Junipa laughed and left the room, leaving lotus to herself.

Chapter 47

"Finally out of that infernal jungle." Kriptis exclaimed exactingly as the champions stepped out onto a wide clearing that expanded out till it stopped abruptly at a cliff that fell off to the ocean.

"This looks like this is the most south we can go. So where's the cave?" Ditier asked brushing himself off.

"I have no idea but I can feel the darkness emanating from the ground. Stay on your toes, the enemy could be anywhere." Siy stepped forward slowly and cautiously, Siy walked a few more steps before easing up and started walking normally. He turned around and looked at his champions and sighed. "We should camp here for the night. We're going to need all our energy for tomorrow." Siy sat down and watch his champions move around him in slow motion until they completely froze. Siy looked around confused. "Guys?" Siy stood up and walked up to Kriptis, Siy pushed him but nothing happened.

"It's no use Siykin."

Siy whipped around looking for who was speaking. "Hello? Who are you?"

The voice laughed, and a man appeared three feet away from Siy. "Who am I? That's an excellent question." The man started walking around Siy. "I suppose to you, you could call me the soul stealer. The escort for the damned. The reaper."

Siy looked at the man and whispered. "Death."

Death smiled a bone chilling smile. "I never liked that name." Death stopped and faced Siy. "I've always preferred the Reaper. I feel like it suits me much better.

Siy looked Death up and down. He was tall, with black hair and blood red eyes. Death was covered in a black robe. "What do you want?"

"The same thing as you, but some more too."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I want Siyrant gone. I also want the other gods gone too."

Siy frowned at Death. "Why do you want the gods gone?"

"They've had their freedom long enough." Death said waving his arm. "I'm tired of the gods and them thinking they can do whatever they want." Death stopped moving his hand and a book materialized in his hand. The book opened to a page and death put a finger down on the page. "And to the reaper, the escort of souls, for helping in defeating the evil god Siyrant, shall be given the throne to the nether realm." Death looked up and the book disappeared.

"So you're pissed because you aren't the king of the nether?"

"I was promised the throne many years ago and I still haven't gotten it yet. I deserve my throne, without my help the gods would have never won the fight." Death looked at Siy and then the frozen champions.

"So what do you want from me, I'm only a half god. The gods won't listen to me."

Death moved to Siy quickly almost gliding across the ground. "I want you to join me Siy, join me and take the gods out and together we shall own everything. You can be in control of this world and I shall finally rule the nether realm."

"Why would I want that? I barely want to be king of this land. I don't want to be in power of anything."

"Everyone wants power Siy, and I can give you that power." Death slid a cold finger across Siy's cheek.

"No." Siy took a step back. "I'm not going to help you. You work for the gods and you will be fine with that."

"I work for no one!" Death shouted. "I am the reaper, the stealer of souls. You will either join me or your precious half god soul will be mine." Death stuck his hand out and a giant scythe appeared. "So I ask you one more time, are you with me or shall I rip your soul from your body."

"I prefer that we didn't fight but I'm not joining you."

Death let out a sigh. "Shame, you're defiantly more powerful than the other gods." Death lifted his scythe up and slashed down at Siy who ducked and rolled away from Death.

"I said I prefer that we didn't fight." Siy lifted his shield up and pulled his sword out.

"You fool, do you honestly believe you can kill me." Death raised his scythe up and charged Siy. Death brought the scythe down and Siy blocked it with his shield. Siy pushed the scythe away with his shield and swung at death. Death vanished as Siy's sword cut the area in front of him.

"Fuck." Siy looked around. "Come on Death."

"I told you I hated that name." Death appeared behind Siy and grabbed him and brought the scythe blade up to Siy's neck. "What a shame. I thought you would be better than this." Death brought the blade closer to Siy's neck. Siy could feel the scythe pulling at his body trying to drain him of his life. The blade touched Siy and a cut appeared on his neck. "Should have joined me when you had the chance."

"I'll see you rot for this." Siy reached up and wrapped his hand around the scythe blade cutting his hand as he touched it. Siy groaned and pushed the scythe away from his neck. Siy kicked his leg back and moved away from Death. Death followed Siy's movements and swung at him with his scythe, Siy brought his shield up and bashed the scythe away from him, he moved forward and jabbed Death in the side under the ribs. Death stepped back and grinned at Siy. "What's so funny?"

That you are fighting so hard even though it's completely pointless. You can't kill me." Death disappeared.

Siy looked around him and brought his sword and shield up. "Come on Death why are you hiding? You scared?" Siy closed his eyes and opened them again. His eyes changed to completely gold and his marking started to spread across his body and pushing out to form armor around his body. His wings sprouted out of his back and expanded outward. "Come out Death, I want to play a game."

Death appeared behind Siy and swung at him, Siy moved out of the way with lightning fast speed. Siy moved around Death and brought his sword down on him, Death moved and brought the scythe handle up and blocked the attack. Siy brought his leg up and kicked him away. Siy flapped his powerful wings and launched himself into the air.

"Now Siy flying is unfair." Death laughed.

Siy flapped his wings again and moved up. Siy wrapped his wings around himself and dive bombed at Death. Siy fell from the sky at enhanced speeds hitting death and slamming him into the ground. Siy moved off of Death and lifted his sword to his neck.

"Go ahead Siy." Death coughed and smiled.

Siy moved the sword away from Death's neck. Death frowned at Siy before Siy slammed his hand into Deaths face, Siy's body started to glow and Death started to scream. Siy moved his hand away and Death's body turned to ash. In that instant everything turned back to normal. Siy looked up still adorned in his armor.

Kriptis looked over at Siy. "Siy what's wrong?"

Siy looked up and morphed back to his normal form. "The wildest thing happened." Siy stood up and looked around and spotted Death's scythe was still on the floor. Siy reached down and picked it up.

"Where that come from?" Juva asked moving forward.

"It's Death's or at least was."

"Death?" Ditier asked frowning.

"Death the reaper." Siy spun the scythe in his hand.

"Are you trying to tell us that, that scythe is Death's scythe?" Siy nodded at Kriptis. "Okay so where is Death."

"Dead."

Kriptis blinked a few times then moved to Siy and knocked him on his head a few times. "You okay?"

"I'm serious Krip Death is dead."

"How?"

"I killed him."

"You killed the reaper of souls." Kriptis looked at the champions and started to smile, then laugh. "Okay Siy you might be a half god but you can't kill death."

A hand appeared on the scythe then Death appeared next to Siy looking extremely damaged. "Listen to the boy Siy." Death struggled to stand up. "I'll admit that was a strong hit, but not strong enough."

The champions jumped back from Siy and Death. Each preparing their weapons. "How? I turned you into ash."

"Yes, yes you turned that body to ash." Death stepped away from Siy and grunted. "Good gods I haven't experienced this much pain in so long."

"What do you mean I turned that body to ash?" Siy lowered his body and started to morph.

"Now Siy calm down." Death backed up and a look of fear washed over his face.

Siy charged Death and grabbed him. "Time for you to be punished." Siy stuck his hand out and slashed it across the air causing a riff to be opened. Heat escaped the riff and chains exploded out of the riff. They wrapped around Death and pulled him into the riff. Death started to scream and curse Siy before he was pulled in. The screams stopped as the riff closed. Siy morphed back and fell to the ground exhausted.

"Woah Siy are you okay?" Kriptis ran over to Siy and wrapped an arm around him.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired. That power just drains me." Siy stood up and groaned then fell to the ground again. "Fuck me."

"Be careful Siy." Juva moved to Siy and sat down next to him. "You don't need to strain yourself. Like you said we need our energy so just lay back and relax." Juva smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"But what about you guys?"

Lilly laughed. "We aren't children Siy, we can handle ourselves."

"I suppose." Siy laid down and closed his eyes clearing his senses to everything while he slowly drifted away into sleep.

The champions sat around a fire while Siy slept. A full moon was rising on the horizon, there were no clouds in the sky and the wind was dead. Kriptis looked around them keeping a watchful eye on anything that could be out of place.

"Krip calm down." Lilly place her head on his shoulder. "We aren't going to get attacked."

"If Siy was awake he be doing this. Someone has to keep an eye on our surroundings."

"Just calm down Kriptis." Ditier grinned at him from across the fire. "You're not the only one watching over everything."

"Well did you notice that someone is coming to our camp?" Kriptis looked at Ditier with a sly grin

"You mean the one behind you coming at us like we are a group of traders?"

"That's the one."

"What's the plan?" Ditier asked lifting his bow off the ground.

"We wait for him to make a move." Kriptis ran his hand over the blade of his broadsword.

Ditier lowered his bow and focused his attention on the fire. Juva snuggled up on Ditier and smiled. Ditier looked down at her and smiled. Kriptis lifted his head up and turned around as the person got closer. Kriptis started to realize that the person looked familiar as they got closer. The person was only fifteen feet away and Kriptis realized it was Del. Kriptis stood up and looked at her. She ran forward and Siy woke up from the vibrations and jumped up and readied his sword.

"Guys we have company." Siy looked at Del. "Del?" Siy lowered his sword. "What in the gods name are you doing here?"

Del looked at Siy and smiled. "I had a vision that you were in trouble, I'm glad that I was wrong." Del walked towards Siy and hugged him.

"Del you really shouldn't be here."

Del stepped back and looked at Siy sadly. "Oh. I just thought that maybe I could be some help."

Siy cursed under his breathe. "Listen Del I appreciate the warning but being here is extremely dangerous and you can get hurt and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

Kriptis leaned over to Lilly and said to her. "Called it."

Siy turned and looked at Kriptis and raised an eyebrow. "Called what?"

"Oh you two are so getting married." Kriptis smiled at Siy as he turned red and Del giggled a little.

"You shut your face." Siy said pointing at Kriptis. "Del tell me what you saw in the vision?"

Del sat down and focused on remembering what happened in the vision. "Well I saw you guys standing facing Siyrant, then Siyrant started to laugh then a pair of big eyes opened behind him and fire shot out behind him, and that's all that happened." Del looked at Siy with fear.

"That's it Del? Del we are prepared for anything okay, Siyrant has a dragon and we know this and Siyrant is powerful but we can handle it. We will handle it."

Del nodded. "I know Siy, but anything can happen and I don't want to lose you."

Siy looked around for a bit, his champions were looking at him waiting to see what his response would be. "Del, I'm not going anywhere. I'll drag Siyrant to the nether realm with me if I have to. Then when he's stuck down there, I'll come back and rule this land like it's meant to be ruled."

The champions smiled, Kriptis walked over to Siy and put his arm around his shoulder. "With me as your faithful bodyguard and advisor."

Siy looked at Kriptis and laughed. "Like I need a bodyguard. I'm a better fighter then you."

Kriptis took a step back and placed a hand on his chest. "How rude."

Everyone laughed then sat down by the fire and talked about the future. What will come of them after they defeat Siyrant? Would they just be a distant memory as Siy rules over the land and builds his kingdom, or will they treated as hero's forever and have tales told of them daily. Slowly the champions laid down to sleep leaving Siy and Del alone. Siy turned to Del and was mesmerized by her beauty in the fires light.

"Wow."

Del looked over at Siy and blushed. "What?"

"You look spectacular." Siy reached over and slid some of her hair behind her ear and looked Del in her eyes. "I'm glad you came."

"But you said that I shouldn't have."

"I did and you shouldn't have, but I'm glad that you did. It gives me a chance to say goodbye, because honestly I don't know if I will be making out of that cave alive tomorrow." Siy broke Del's gaze as he slowly looked over his champions.

"Siy you told me you wouldn't die."

"Siyrant is strong and I don't know how to kill him, so if I have to give my own life to make sure he dies I will, and if I have to give my life to make sure they survive I will. They all deserve to keep going and I'm going to make sure of that."

"You deserve to live Siy. Promise me you will do whatever it takes to survive."

"Del I can't make that promise."

Del grabbed Siy's face and pulled him into her and kissed him hard. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Siy placed his hands on Del's side and kissed her back, he felt tears run down his face as they left Del's. Siy pulled away from Del and looked into her eyes and only saw sadness. "Promise me."

"I promise."

"Fucking called it." Kriptis said half-awake sitting up slightly and grinning. Siy threw a small rock at him and told him to go to sleep. Siy laid down with Del next to him and slowly drifted away.

Chapter 48

Siy woke up first and slowly sat up and he rubbed sleep from his eyes. He looked around at everyone who were still sleeping on the ground around the dead fire. Siy looked down at Del and ran a finger across her cheek, he was still amazed at how beautiful she was and how perfect she felt to him. Del smiled as Siy ran his finger across her cheek. Siy looked up at the sunrise and smiled a little bit, deep down he knew this would probably be the last time he saw the sun or Del. Siy stood up and clapped his hands together. "Alright everybody wake up." Siy herd groans in response and clapped his hands again. "I said wake up we've got a job to do." Slowly the champions and Del sat up and looked at Siy with distaste in their eyes.

"Listen, just because you woke up doesn't me we have to wake up, do you understand how many times we've let you sleep past us." Kriptis spoke without opening his eyes.

"Yeah Siy we always let you sleep in." Ditier added.

Siy chuckled. "I'm the leader, I'm allowed to sleep in." Kriptis grunted and fell back down to the ground. Siy walked over to him and placed his foot on his chest. "No more sleeping we need to prepare."

"Alright, alright." Siy removed his foot and Kriptis sat up rubbing his eyes and cursing under his breathe. "What do we do?"

Everyone looked up at Siy, no one was smiling, and they all had a serious face waiting for Siy's orders. Siy took a deep breathe. "Dell go home. We-"

"What no!" Del screamed and jumped up cutting Siy off.

"Del don't talk back to me! This is too dangerous and you can't be here, I'm sorry but once we enter that cave you leave. Understood." Del nodded. "Good, now when we enter the cave we stick together. We don't stray away from each other okay, Siyrant is dangerous and we don't know what's in the cave alone. This is what we've been working for, for weeks we've been getting stronger, physically and mentally. We've made new friends and lost some too." Siy stopped and looked up at the sky. "Rest in peace." The champions bowed their heads in return. "Let's go." The champions rose and looked towards the coast. Del stayed at the campsite.

"I'll stay here, and wait for you to return." Siy looked down at her and sighed.

"Okay." Siy started walking towards the top of the hill that looked over the coast. The champions followed behind Siy not excited for the climb up the hill.

Kriptis walked up next to Siy. "We're going to make it through this Siy don't worry."

"I know you guys will." Siy said looking straight ahead to the top of the hill that had to only be a good two miles ahead. "Hopefully we'll be able to see where this cave is at the top of the hill." Siy and the champions made their way all the way to the top of the hill and looked around. They couldn't see a cave anywhere. Siy started to get frustrated. "By the gods." He said kicking at the ground.

"Calm down Siy. Being frustrated won't help us right now." Juva was flipping through her book, the hole that was in the book from the arrow was gone and looked like nothing had happen to the book. "Maybe there's a spell in here that can reveal secret entrances." Juva flipped through the book some more.

Siy started pacing back and forth waiting for Juva when he started to hear a large flap. Siy stopped and looked towards the ocean, there was another large flap and a giant dragon rose in front of Siy. Siy took a step back as the charcoal dragon rose above him.

"So you've finally shown your face half god?" The dragon flapped its powerful wings again pushing Siy and the champions back.

"You must be the dragon who works for Siyrant." Siy looked the dragon in his crimson red eyes.

The dragon landed on the edge in front of the champions and lowered his head close to Siy. "The names Aluxyria. In your language that would roughly translate to the father." The dragons head was now inches from Siy. "I am the first dragon, I'm older than your gods."

Siy smiled. "So that means you're strong."

The dragon reared its head back and let out a deep laughter. "Yes I suppose you could say I'm strong."

"Good." Siy stepped towards the dragon. "So I'm also assuming Siyrant made you."

The dragon tilted its head at Siy. "That would be correct."

"So that would make you imperfect."

"Imperfect?"

Siy shot his arm up smashing it against the dragons face.

"What are you doing half god?"

Siy's marking started to glow and his hand brightened up and Aluxyria started to scream. "Stay still!" Siy shouted at the dragon and the dragon dropped to the floor. Aluxyria's face started to glow and change from charcoal black to white. Siy stayed like that for a few minute while the dragon's scales changed white. Siy moved away from Aluxyria as the dragon reared his head back and spewed fire into the air. "Aluxyria! I am your master now, I have purified your soul and body."

The dragon whipped his head down and looked at Siy. "Yes master." The dragon lowered his head towards Siy. "What would you have me do my master?"

"The entrance to Siyrant's cave, where is it?"

"Your standing on it master." Siy looked down at the ground.

"How do I open it?"

"Stand back." Siy and the champions walked back and watched Aluxyria breathed fire onto the ground and the hill shake and the ground shift exposing the hole to the cave. "Enter through here I'll stand guard, I await for your return."

Siy stepped forward. "Very good. Siy stepped into the cave and the darkness washed over him. His champions followed behind him descending into the cave. "Stay on your guard guys." Siy unsheathed his sword and the sword started to glow. "Krip, light up."

"Got it." KulKin left Kriptis's sword and wrapped around his hand growing brightly.

The champions made their way down the cave moving through the cave with determination. They entered a room that split off in three directions. "Fuck."

"What do we do?" Kriptis asked Siy looking at him.

"I don't know." Siy looked at the three entrances. "We can't split up."

"Yes we can Siy." Ditier said moving forward. "Juva and I will take the left path, Kriptis and Lilly can take the right, and you should take the middle."

"It's too dangerous."

"Damnit Siy we are not children." Lilly said moving towards the right path. "Let's go Kriptis." Kriptis followed behind her.

"We'll be fine." Ditier and Juva made their way to the left path.

Siy shook his head and made his way down the middle path walking with his sword out to light up the way.

Chapter 49

"So they've made it into the cave." Siyrant looked up from his seat and smiled and blood curdling smile.

"It would seem so." The woman walked around Siyrant's chair. "What do you want to do?"

"You take the fire champion and his lover. I'll take Siy." Siyrant stood up and walked forward.

"What about Ditier and Juva?"

Siyrant stopped and turned around. "Ditier knows he isn't as strong as the other champions, if we lead him to the child and he absorbs the child then we can use him."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants power. He wants to be strong like Siy and Kriptis. So if we give him the opportunity and give him the push. He'll do it." Siyrant waved his hand across in front of him causing the whole cave start to shake and shift. Siyrant moved forward into an opening with a smile on his face. "Today's the day Lex. Today's the day."

"He hasn't spoken my name in years, I started to forget it." Lex smiled and melted into the darkness.

"They've finally made it." Daigon shouted looking up at the other gods. "My son will be saved." Daigon smiled from ear to ear.

"Can you see them inside the cave?" Junipa asked moving next to him.

"No it's only darkness except for Siy who gives off a faint light. We can only hope from here on."

Krotis opened his palm and a small fire started up, Krotis looked into the fire and watched Death who was still chained up in the nether realm. Lotus looked over at him. "What you looking at?"

"Death."

"What for? He tried to betray us and Siy put him in his place."

"Yeah but how did Siy know how to open a riff into the nether? None of you know how to open a riff, but Siy just reached his hand out and did it like it was second nature to him."

"So someone other than you can open a riff, it's not that big of a deal." Daigon said.

"It is a big deal! Why is he so powerful? He's only a half god, were gods and he seems so powerful, what if he starts to think being a king isn't enough and wants more? What do we do when he comes after us?"

"Krotis, you're over thinking this, Siy is a good guy. He's not going to try anything on us." Lotus closed Krotis hand and gently ran her hand down his arm. "We can trust Siy. You said that yourself remember."

Krotis looked into Lotus eye and calmed down. "So when are you do?" Krotis rubbed Lotus belly that was now filled with a child.

"Any day now."

Daigon looked at Junipa and smiled. "Siy's going to save our child, I know he will."

Junipa smiled back at Daigon. "I know he will."

Hemintall shuffled through a stack of papers on his desk. "So much work to do so little time." There was a knock on Hemintall's office door and a man entered the room.

"Hemintall sir, there's a problem."

"What seems to be the problem?" Hemintall looked up from his stack of papers and frowned.

"Well sir coming from the south and east are what can only be described as an army of the dead."

Hemintall shot out of his chair spilling papers everywhere. "What! Prepare the guards at the east and south gate. Have archers on the wall with arrows ready. Gather every capable man and give him some armor and a weapon, have the woman and children hide. Move now!"

"Yes sir." The man left the room in a flash without a second hesitation.

"Damnit all!" Hemintall slammed his hand down on his desk and looked around. "Hurry up Siy, please gods please."

Chapter 50

All around the land of Loticka the darkness rose out of the caves and spread rapidly around. Monsters moved out and attacked anyone in sight slaughtering man, woman, and child. Even the far reaches north where being attacked for the first time in a while. The villages put up their defenses against the darkness and fought back strongly. The monster where mostly mindless creatures but humans fought with a will to survive, they had a purpose to live. As the humans fought back they realized more and more that they needed Siy to bring them together.

Siy was walking down the corridor in the cave when he started to hear voices calling to him. They filled his mind blocking out everything. Siy stumbled against the wall and grabbed his head and screamed. "What is this!" He can hear voices saying his name and asking him for help. Siy fell to the ground, the voices slowly faded till he only heard one.

"Siy my boy, those where the men, woman, and children of Loticka praying to you for help."

Siy looked up and, saw his mother looking down at him. "Mom?"

"Yes my boy." Siy's mother crouched down towards Siy and rubbed his cheek with her finger. "Turns out I can leave the amulet more than once."

"What did you mean those where the people of Loticka?"

"You are half god Siy, when people pray to you, you can hear them."

"How do you know this?" Siy looked at his mother confused.

"You learn a few things here and there when you die and stuff." Siy's mother flashed a brilliant smile at Siy and her eyes pierced through the darkness in the cave. "You got to keep moving Siy, you are the only who can stop your father, he fears you and your power. I only wish I knew who he was before my last day." Siy's mother looked down and tears welled on her face.

Siy jumped up from the ground and walked up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll rid him from existence mother, I promise." His mother looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you will my baby." She smiled at Siy and slowly disappeared. Siy looked at the spot where his mother was just moments ago and smiled, then looked down the cave and moved now with power, each step he took shot out power from him pushing the darkness away from him and lighting up the walls around him.

"I'm coming for you father and I'm leaving with your head on a pike!" Siy shouted down the cave and heard his words echo down the cave. Moments later he heard laughter echo back at him. Siy continued walking down the cave as it slowly opened into a giant cavern. Siy walked into the cavern which was mostly complete darkness except from the side Siy entered from which glowed from the light that radiated from him. Siy looked around the cavern and watched a body emerge from the darkness.

"Hello Siy." Siyrant said to him in a nonchalant manner. "I've been waiting for you."

"I've been waiting for you? Really that's the best you can say to me." Siy walked forward. "I was expecting something more. Losing your touch father?"

Siyrant's gaze on Siy narrowed and his face turned into a smirk. "Show some respect to your father boy. I don't want to get mad and have to kill you, your friends are already out of the picture."

"What do you mean?" Siy stopped in his tracks.

"I had my friends deal with them and I suppose about right now they should be feeling the cold touch of death." Siyrant smiled.

"Liar." Siy's eyes glowed brightly.

"Oh the golden eyes. Want to hear a funny story on how you and your mother are the only ones who have those eyes?" Siyrant watched Siy carefully as he moved. "When the gods decided to make you humans, they had to give you an essence to make you alive. Some call it a soul others call it a life energy, all the same really, but the thing is some people got more essence then others. They not only got the life essence but they also got godly essence too. Now I'm not saying that these humans are gods, but they were stronger, smarter, and faster than the average human. The godly essence in them could only be represented through their eyes, the golden eyes. Now the legends you humans tell of the Great War, blah blah blah. Well it was true I did turn to a human and kill him. He looked at me with those golden eyes and when I struck him I could feel the godly energy in him. I mated with your mother for that reason alone, I wanted a strong child, because I'm going to harvest your energy and I'm going to destroy those bastard gods."

Siy looked at Siyrant and clenched his fist. "I don't care about my eyes dammit! I swear if you or anyone under you lays a hand on my champions I will personally rip them a part piece by piece! Siy's eyes flashed black then gold. "I promise you I will avenge every one that you have hurt and killed and played with. When I'm done with you, you will only be a memory to the gods, to humanity, to every living creature in Loticka!" Siy unsheathed his sword and charged Siyrant.

Ditier and Juva started down the cave together into the blackness. "Juva, some light please."

Juva opened her book and shuffled through the pages, words glowed brightly off the pages and Juva recited a spell and her wand started to glow at the end and an orb came out and floated above them. "That good?"

"Perfect." Ditier walked in front of Juva with his bow out and ready. They walked down the cave together moving quickly and listening for anything out of the ordinary. They kept moving until they felt the cave start to shake. Ditier grabbed Juva and covered her with his body as the cave shook around them. "Don't move Juva." Juva looked up at Ditier and smiled.

"Look up." Ditier looked up from Juva and saw a light shield over them.

"Nice." Ditier moved away from Juva as the cave started to calm down. "Let's keep moving." Ditier moved down the cave again, as they moved on the cave started to bend to the left, then slowly started to get bigger till it opened into a room. Ditier entered first and looked around. "It seems to be clear." Ditier and Juva walked around the room calmly listening for anything out of the ordinary. The room started to shake and the ground moved a little and a podium rose out of the ground. Ditier walked over to the podium and saw a baby laying there being held down by rock. Ditier could feel the power radiate from the baby. "Damn his child has the same feeling coming from him as Siy does. It's not as powerful but I can feel it."

Juva walked over and felt the power too. "Your right, I wonder who this baby is, or who he belongs too." Juva grabbed at the rock and tugged on it. "Defiantly no use, this is more powerful magic then I can use right now."

Ditier looked down at the child and heard a voice inside of his head. "Devour the child Ditier, absorb his power and become strong like Siy, become a half god like Siy." Ditier grabbed at his head and winced.

"Ow, what the fuck." Ditier fell to the floor.

"Come on Ditier absorb the power within the child. All you need to do is drink it's blood and you can become more powerful than Siy."

Ditier started to scream. Juva dropped to the floor and grabbed him. "Ditier what's wrong?" Juva started to rub Ditier's cheek as he screamed again. Ditier looked up at Juva and she watched as his eyes filled with red. "Ditier! Speak to me please."

"Don't listen to that bitch Ditier she wants you to remain weak like her. Get off the ground take the child by the throat and bite down hard, then drink deeply and richly. Enjoy the god's blood as it runs down your throat."

Ditier grabbed his face. "No!" Ditier screamed. "I won't listen to you! Get out of my head!" Ditier thrashed around in Juva's arms and slammed on the cave floor causing it to crack. Juva looked down at Ditier terrified of what was happening. She watched him shake violently as if he was trying to control his own body. She started to cry as she realized she was completely useless to him.

"I'm sorry Ditier." She whispered softly.

"You hear her, she's already given up on you. No one car-."

Juva slammed her mouth on Ditier's kissing him with as much force as she could put behind it. Ditier's eyes shot open and he stopped shaking, he could feel himself gain control over his body again. He wrapped his arms around Juva and pulled her closer to him. He ran his hands through her hair and tilted her head to the side softly so he could fit his mouth better with his. They held this position for a few more seconds before Juva pulled away. "Juva. Thank you."

"What happen Ditier?" Juva looked at him concerned.

"I don't know. I started to hear a voice telling me to drink the baby's blood, it said if I did and drained it completely I would become stronger."

Juva stood up and looked down at the baby. "Who is this baby?"

Ditier stood up and looked at the baby too. "It's got to be one of the gods children. The voice said to enjoy the taste of the god's blood. So this child must either be born from Junipa or Lotus."

Juva looked up at Ditier. "What do we do?"

Ditier sighed. "I have no idea. Obviously the gods want their child back. The real question is how do we help Siy and give the gods back their child."

"Maybe I have a spell in here to open up a portal to the god realm." Juva opened her book.

"Maybe."

"KulKin I'm going to need some light." The fire jumped out of the sword hilt and wrapped around Kriptis hand as he lifted it above his head. "Lilly stay by me okay."

"Okay." Lilly walked behind Kriptis following him down the cave. "What do you think is down this way?"

"Honestly, I'm hoping for nothing at all. Realistically, probably some monster or worse Siyrant."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry baby, we just got to keep moving we can worry about the fight later or whatever is at the end of this cave." Kriptis looked forward and kept one hand on the sword handle and the other up in the air to create light. "Really wish it wasn't so damn dark down here." At that instant fire balls enflamed at the top of the cave enlightening the cave. "Well." Kriptis looked at Lilly who looked scared. "Lilly it's going to be okay."

Lilly tried to smile but failed. "Okay."

Kriptis started walking faster and Lilly kept up. "Maybe next time I'll ask for ale." Kriptis laughed softly and moved with the bend of the cave. The cave started to shake and Kriptis whipped around and grabbed Lilly pulling her hard to him, he unsheathed his sword in the processes and covered her back with it and KulKin wrapped around them.

"Damn, for a big guy you move really fast." Lilly looked up at Kriptis and smiled.

"When it come to you, there is no limit to my strength." Kriptis smiled down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The cave stopped shaking and they heard a woman's laughter coming from the cave. "Well on the bright side we know it isn't Siyrant at the end of this cave." Kriptis turned around and sheathed his sword on his back, he moved forward again with Lilly on his trail. Kriptis walked into a moderate sized room and saw a woman casually sitting on what looked like a stone couch.

The woman opened her eyes and watch Kriptis and Lilly enter the room. "So the Krotis and Lotus champions have decided to grace me with their presence. How lovely." The woman stood up and moved across the ground towards Kriptis and Lotus. "How lovely indeed." She walked up to Krotis elegantly and placed a hand on his chest.

Krotis grabbed her hand. "Who are you?"

"Oh right, we haven't had the pleasure of being introduced yet. My name is Lex, I'm Siyrant's lover, and I'm also the god's mother." Kriptis and Lilly looked at her like she was crazy. "I know I sound crazy don't I." Lex moved away from Kriptis and walked over to Lilly. "Beautiful." Lex looked closely at Lilly. "You defiantly make me jealous of you. You were popular at your town weren't you?"

Lilly looked at Lex. "I had a few friends. Though I don-."

"Ah I see, you were popular for being on your back." Lex grinded evilly.

Kriptis reached over and grabbed Lex by her throat and lifted her into the air. "How dare you!"

"What's wrong, did I strike a nerve? Don't want to hear the truth about your precious girlfriend, did you really think you were the first to explore the inside of her body?"

Kriptis clenched his fist and wrapped his hand tighter around Lex's neck. "Shut up!" Kriptis lifted his arm up and made a clenched fist. "Keep talking I'll end you."

"Temper, temper young man. You act so tough but deep down your just a sad little child who misses mommy and daddy. What happen to your parents Kriptis? Mommy took a boat ride with some stranger and daddy in his rage ignored you and dedicated his life to protecting the village from everyone. Why'd he protect the village? Did he hope that his whore wife would come back?"

Kriptis felt rage course through his body and he brought his fist back and swung at Lex hitting her in the jaw. Kriptis felt a crack and Lex spat out blood.

"I love a man who's rough. Shall I continue with the girl again? So tell me Lilly, did you ever tell Kriptis about your commitment issues? Didn't your mother also leave your father when you were younger, for a travelling salesman wasn't it? Ever since then you hate being tied down to one person, that's why you were passed around more than ale at a house party."

"I said shut up!" Kriptis hit her again and pinned her against the wall. Kriptis looked at Lilly who was crying and covering her face. "You bitch!" Kriptis went to hit her again but only hit wall. "What?"

"Behind you dear boy."

Kriptis spun around and watch as Lex wrapped an arm around Lilly's neck. "Get off of her."

"Why should I? She's so beautiful, I'm starting to show my age. I could kill her and absorb her essence. I could be so beautiful."

Kriptis looked in horror as the woman brought a black dagger up to Lilly's neck. "Please don't, I'll do anything."

Lex looked up at Kriptis and smiled. "Anything? You hear that Lilly, he's willing to do anything to save you. You've been so quite dear, I think it's time for you to speak."

Lilly looked up at Kriptis her face was tear stained and she was straining to even stand. "Run Kriptis. Don't worry about me."

"You hear that Kriptis she wants you to save yourself. Your counter proposal?"

Kriptis glared at Lex. "Just let go of her and take me, I love her and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Kriptis fell to the floor and bowed his head. "Please."

Lex let go of Lilly and pushed her away. "This was much easier than I thought. I was hoping there would be at least some fighting, but I guess love is a strong force to deal with."

"Kriptis don't be stupid." Lilly said. "We cn fight her."

"Shut up Lilly." Kriptis looked up at Lex. "What do you want me to do?"

Lex smiled. "Take this dagger and cut your throat." Lex tossed the dagger at Kriptis and he caught it.

"Kriptis stop!"

"Lilly please just leave."

"No!"

Kriptis looked at Lilly with a hateful face. "I said leave Lilly!"

Lilly stepped back and tears welled up in her eyes. "Kriptis." Lilly turned around and ran out of the room.

"That was quite harsh of you." Lex moved up to Kriptis. "Now kill yourself."

Kriptis smiled. "KulKin!" Fire shout out of Kriptis's sword and wrapped around him engulfing him in flames. Kriptis jumped up and tackled Lex to the ground and brought the dagger to her neck. "Did you actually believe I would kill myself?"

"That's the fighting spirt I was hoping for." Lex evaporated into mist and appeared a few feet away from Kriptis. "You're a clever boy having your girl run away like that. It was very realistic."

Kriptis stood up. "It wasn't even planned, that was me just being mean, and I'm taking my regret out on your hide." Kriptis tossed the dagger on the ground and unsheathed his sword. "Come on, lets play."

Chapter 51

"Yes fuel that anger!" Siy brought his sword up and swung down on Siyrant, Siyrant brought his hands up in front of him and a shadowy sword formed in his hand, blocking Siy's attack. The force of the attack made the cave shake and rumble. Siy jumped back and swung at Siyrant again, Siyrant moved out of the way and struck Siy in the side with his fist. Siy let out a breath of air and hit the ground and rolled away from Siyrant. Siy brought his shield up as Siyrant brought his shadow sword down on him.

"Do you really think you can win Siyrant?" Siy pushed Siyrant away with his shield. "Your weak Siyrant, you've always been weak." Siy shield bashed Siyrant in the chest and cut him with his sword across the chest. Siyrant stumbled back and winced at the pain.

"That sword is a real thorn in my side." Siyrant slid his hand across the gash on his chest and the wound closed up. "Much better. Now boy why don't you just take that sword of yours and kill yourself with it. Honestly make my life so much easier by ending yourself."

Siy glared at Siyrant. "Too weak to kill me yourself?"

Siyrant's eye went jet black. "Who are you calling weak!" Siyrant charged Siy and brought his shadow sword up and smashed it down on Siy, Siy whipped his shield up to protect himself. Siyrant brought the sword down on the shield and the force of the blow shattered Siy's shield. Siy's eyes widened and he stumbled back.

"Krotis's shield." Siy flexed his hand and winced. "You broke my gift from Krotis!" Siyrant charged Siy without hesitation, Siyrant raised his shadow sword and struck down on Siy. Siy blocked with his sword and kicked Siyrant in the stomach, Siy dropped low to the ground and stabbed Siyrant in the leg and cut outward. Siyrant dropped to the floor and roared in pain.

"You bastard." Siyrant grabbed Siy's leg and pulled him to the floor and punched him across the face. Siyrant's leg started to heal and he stood up and kicked Siy across the face. Siy groaned and rolled away from Siyrant as his shadow sword smashed the ground where Siy's face was. Siy got up and brought his sword into a ready position. Siy swung at Siyrant and Siyrant moved out of the way and grabbed Siy's left arm and wrapped it around Siy's back. Siyrant lifted his sword to Siy's neck. Siy could feel the dark energy radiate from the shadow sword, Siy pulled his head away from the sword but his head smack against Siyrant's. Siyrant brought the sword closer to Siy's neck. "Ready to meet the end boy."

Siy felt fear run through his body as the sword got closer to his neck. Siy dropped his sword and brought his hand up and stopped the sword with his gauntlet. Siy whipped hos head back and smashed his head into Siyrant's nose. Siyrant stumbled back and Siy dropped down and kicked Siyrant's legs out from underneath him.

"Here we go. This spell should open up a portal for a short time, but it's incredibly dangerous and drains the caster of almost all magical essence." Juva looked up at Ditier. "Well?"

Ditier shook his head. "To dangerous."

"But Ditier it's the only way to the god's realm." Juva pulled out her wand.

Ditier stuck his hand out and pulled Juva's wand out of her hand. "Juva I told you no. It's way too dangerous, you're not going to die just to return this kid back to the gods. If the gods want their kid so badly they'll come down here for him."

"We serve the gods Ditier, which means all of them, even this child." Juva reached for her wand but Ditier smacked her hand away.

"No! Not if that means you die. The gods can all rot for all I care." Ditier looked down at the ground. "Your life's more important to me Juva, I'm not going to lose you Juva." Ditier looked up at Juva. "I refuse to let that happen."

Juva moved into Ditier's arms and placed her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Ditier."

"I'm not losing you." Ditier wrapped his arms around Juva. Ditier kissed the top of Juva's head and stay their till the cave started to shake. "What in the nether."

"Siyrant and Siy are fighting."

"How can you tell?" Ditier stepped back from Juva.

"You can't feel the power coming from the shake? This isn't a normal earth quake, there's power behind that." Juva picked up the baby god and tucked him into her arms.

"What should we do? Siy might need our help." Ditier moved to the wall and felt around.

"Ditier what are you doing?"

"Well this cave is the home to Siyrant, I highly doubt there are only three hallways to three rooms. There has to be some secret passage that connects the rooms and to other rooms." Ditier moved his hand across the cave wall. There was another quake in the cave and a white beam shot through the wall next to Ditier. Ditier screamed and jumped away from the white beam. "What in the nether."

Juva walked over to the hole and looked down it. She could see a small light at the end of the hole. "Come on Ditier, I think Siy is down that way." Juva entered the hole in the wall.

"Hold up Juva." Ditier picked up the baby god and followed Juva into the hole.

Kriptis slashed down on Lex and cut through nothing. Lex appeared behind Kriptis with a shadow sword in one hand a shadow dagger in the other, Lex slashed Kriptis across the back and Kriptis let out a howl in pain. Kriptis whipped around as blood squirted out of him, KulKin pulled off of the sword and surrounded Kriptis cauterizing the wound on his back. Lex swung at Kriptis with a quickness, Kriptis dropped to one knee flipping his sword own slamming the tip of the blade into the ground blocking Lex's attack. Kriptis pushed forward with the sword and stood up fast and swung hard at Lex. Lex sidestepped the attack, the sword whipped past her and smashed into the ground cracking it.

"You know attacking like a wild man won't help you, it's too bad you don't have the Lotus whore to help you." Lex moved close to Kriptis. "She's been with more men then there are on your island.

Kriptis screamed and grabbed Lex by her head and threw her across the room. Kriptis charged Lex leaving his sword behind and jumped on her, Kriptis started punching her repeatedly across the face. "You lying witch, ill make you suffer." Kriptis punched her across the face again feeling the crunch of her jaw breaking. Kriptis spat blood across Lex's face. "What?" Kriptis looked down and saw the shadow sword and dagger in his stomach and chest. Kriptis looked behind him and saw the sword blade protruding from his back. "Impossible." Kriptis looked down at Lex who was mostly grinning at him with her broken jaw. Lex grabbed Kriptis's shirt and pushed him off of her, Lex got up and started smoothing out her dark clothes. Lex snapped her jaw back in place and looked down at Kriptis.

"You can really pack a punch it's a shame I had to kill you, waste of a cute guy."

"Master?" KulKin started to fade away. "Master it's only two stab wounds. Wake up." KulKin died to a small ember.

"Kriptis!" Lex looked towards the room entrance and saw Lilly standing there with her fist clenched. "What did you do to my Kriptis!" Lilly charged Lex pulling out her daggers and forcing them on, the dagger lights glowed brighter then ever before. "I'll kill you!" Lilly reached Lex at faster than human speeds, Lilly swung and stabbed at Lex who moved out of ach attacks way. Lex summoned two shadow daggers and swung back at Lilly who ducked underneath the attack and kicked Lex in the knee cap snapping her leg back. Lex dropped down and screamed, Lilly moved around her and kicked Lex across her face. Lex rolled away from Lilly after the kick and stood up.

"You've got more fight in you then the boy." Lex charged Lilly and ducked out of the way of her attack and got behind her. Lex wrapped Lilly's long hair around her arm and kicked her leg out from underneath her, making Lilly fall to the ground. "You really should have cut this a long time ago. Fighting with long hair is a high weakness." Lex put a foot on Lilly's back and pulled her hair.

"Let go of my hair." Lilly let out a painful scream.

Lex let out a laugh and pulled Lilly's hair again. "I could cut it for you, along with your head." Lex lifted a shadow dagger up to Lilly's neck.

"No!" Lilly lifted her daggers to her hair and cut it. Lilly moved forward and watch her hair slowly drift to the ground.

"You actually cut your hair. I'm in utter shock that you cut your hair. The champion of Lotus cut her hair." Lex laughed and stomped her foot on Lotus cut hair.

"Lilly." Lilly looked over at Kriptis who was struggling to get up. "Lilly I told you to leave." Kriptis coughed blood on the floor and tried to move.

"I'm surprised your still moving boy. Those shadow blades had poison on them, you should be dead by now." Lex moved over to Kriptis and kicked him to the ground. Kriptis let out a scream.

"Don't touch him!" Lilly charged Lex and kicked her across the face. Lilly moved on her with a ferocity, Lilly stabbed Lex in her head and left it there, Lilly then slashed her throat and stabbed her in the chest and dragged the dagger down her chest and through her stomach. Dark ooze spilled out of Lex's cuts, Lilly grabbed the dagger from Lex's head and ripped it out and kicked Lex to the ground. Lex's body oozed out the black sludge on to the ground. Lilly walked over to Lex's head and placed her foot on her head. "Loticka has had enough of you." Lilly picked her foot up and stomped Lex's head, there was a loud crunch and Lex's head caved in on itself. Lilly look over at Kriptis who laid unconscious on the ground slowly dying. "KulKin? Where are you KulKin? I know you don't really like me but I could use your help right now."

KulKin heard Lilly and burned again, KulKin turned back into a giant flame and moved around Lilly. "Master is dead."

Lilly's eyes opened wide at the voice that entered her mind. "No KulKin Kriptis will wake up, he is asleep but dying. I need you to burn that woman's body for me KulKin."

"Okay." KulKin moved to Lex's body and started burning it, the black ooze bubbled and started to evaporate leaving a terrible scent in the air.

Lilly ran over to Kriptis. "Krip baby please be okay." Lilly rolled Kriptis over and placed a hand on his neck. "Please Krip please." Lilly started to tear up. "You can't be dead Kriptis you can't be." Lilly felt a soft pulse. "Oh thank the gods, you're still alive."

KulKin wrapped around Lilly. "The woman is burnt to a crisp, how is master?"

"Alive but weak. The poison is running through his body, it needs to be removed somehow."

KulKin shrunk down to an extremely small size. "I can burn it out of him."

"What? No stop." Lilly tried to stop KulKin but it was too late the small fire entered Kriptis's cut and traveled through his bloodstream burning the poison out of his system. Lilly waited patiently and worried the whole time. A few minutes passed and KulKin finally emerged from the cut and cauterized the wound. KulKin wrapped around Lilly.

"Master should be fine now."

"That was dangerous KulKin, you could have killed him."

"It is impossible for me to hurt my master. I cannot burn him, I can only protect him and fulfill his wishes." KulKin moved away from Lilly and morphed into a humanoid shape.

"So what now?" Lilly was about to stand up when the cave shook violently, Lilly dove over Kriptis as the cave shook. A dark beam ripped by Lilly and Kriptis. "What in the world." The shaking stopped and Lilly looked up and saw a giant hole in the cave wall. "Siy? Siy must be fighting Siyrant."

"Lilly." Kriptis's voice was weak. "Go help Siy."

Lilly looked down at Kriptis. "I can't leave you."

"Lilly you need to go help Siy. KulKin will stay with me." Kriptis raised his hand slowly and placed it on Lilly's face.

Lilly covered his hand with hers. "I love you."

"You are my love." Kriptis smiled weakly.

Lilly stood up and ran towards the hole in the cave and jumped in it sprinting through it.

"KulKin come to me." KulKin wrapped around Kriptis and warmed his body with it's embrace. "Thank you KulKin."

"Anything for you my master."

Chapter 52

Siyrant hit the ground and rolled away from Siy, Siy ran towards Siyrant and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him across the cave smashing him into the wall. Siyrant removed himself from the wall and cracked his neck. Siyrant charged Siy and slashed at him, Siy blocked with his sword, Siyrant reached forward and grabbed Siy and picked him up. Siyrant smashed Siy into the ground, Siy lost all the air in him and started to wheeze. Siyrant lifted his sword up and smashed it down on Siy, Siy rolled out of the way right before the sword impaled him but cut across his arm. Siy jumped up and swung at Siyrant, Siyrant dodge the attack and swung his own sword at Siy. Siy smacked Siyrant's hand with the flat side of his sword making Siyrant dropped the shadow sword. Siy kicked Siyrant in the chest and stabbed at Siyrant, Siyrant slashed his hand out and smacked the sword out of Siy's hand.

"Fuck." Siy lifted his fist up and got ready to attack Siyrant. Siyrant lifted his hands up and shot a giant dark beam at Siy. Siy's eyes went wide and dove out of the way. Siy rolled and stood up. "How the hell he do that?" Siy thought to himself. Siy stuck his hand out and his palms started to warm up and a white beam blasted out of his hand. Siyrant dropped as the beam ripped past him. Siyrant stood up and charged Siy, Siy swung at Siyrant who grabbed his hand and twisted his arm dislocating it and punched Siy across the face. Siy screamed and swung at Siyrant connecting and driving him back. Siyrant kicked Siy on his knee shattering it, Siy dropped to the floor and screamed again. Siy started to crawl away from Siyrant when Siyrant picked him up and threw him across the room. Siy looked up at and saw Siyrant coming towards him. Siy blinked his eyes and they changed to gold and Siy's markings started to move across his body.

"Oh no. we can't have that." Siyrant reached Siy and picked him up and slammed him into the wall. Siyrant's hand glowed black and Siy screamed. Siyrant removed Siy from the wall and threw him into the middle of the room. Siyrant walked towards Siy and formed another shadow blade in his hand. Siyrant grabbed Siy and lifted him up in the air. "It's sad that I have to kill you. I really did want you to join me." Siy looked down at Siyrant and coughed up blood.

"I will never join you." Siy coughed up more blood.

"Well time to die." Siyrant ran the blade through Siy's stomach. Siy's eyes went wide and blood ran down his chin. "A shame."

"Siy!"

"Siy!"

Siyrant looked around and saw the champions entering the room from his left and right. "Come to see the show. You are too late, I've killed your precious leader." Siyrant tossed Siy's body to the ground and lifted his arms up. "It's over now champions. Give up and I might just spare your lives." A light arrow ripped through the air and pierced Siyrant in his heart.

"You fucking bastard." Ditier screamed. "I'll kill you!" Ditier launched another arrow at Siyrant hitting him in the head. Juva placed the baby god that Ditier gave her inside the tunnel. Lilly charged Siyrant with her light daggers ready and jumped up in the air and kicked Siyrant across the face. Siyrant fell back and hit the ground hard. Lilly got on top of Siyrant and stabbed him in the head and chest. Lilly got off of him and kicked the handle of the dagger deeper into Siyrant's skull. Juva walked up to Siyrant's body and opened her book and recited an incantation and Siyrant's body explode in fire.

"Do you think this will work?" Juva looked at Lilly.

Siyrant stood up and smiled. "No it will not." The fire died and Siyrant grabbed the daggers from his head and chest and removed them. "To think you are the champions. Though I feel there is one missing, the Krotis champion where is he? Did my precious Lex kill him, and if she did why aren't you dead Lotus champion?"

Lilly's face turned to a snarl. "She tried to kill him, but I got to her in time and killed her myself."

Siyrant lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Well that pisses me off." Siyrant ran a hand through his hair and flicked his hand in front of him and launched Lilly across the room. "You know I actually loved that woman, a little bit anyway."

"Lilly, are you okay?" Juva called to her but only got a groan in response. Juva opened her book and was about to recite an incantation but the book launched out of her hand. Juva looked up in fear and was launched across the room and smashed into the wall.

"Juva!" Ditier growled and launched an arrow at Siyrant. Siyrant looked up at the arrow and it stopped in place. Siyrant disappeared and reappeared behind Ditier.

"Useless." Siyrant chopped Ditier on the neck and Ditier dropped to the ground. "Useless all of you. This was a quick fight, as the champions I thought this would have been a longer and better fight."

"Siyrant!" Siyrant looked towards the sound of the voice and saw fire erupting from the right tunnel and Kriptis coming out of it with his broadsword on his shoulder. "What have you done? You bastard."

"Late to the party, huh Krotis champion?" Siyrant smiled evilly and started walking towards him.

"I might be late but I'm ready to kick your ass."

"Kick my ass? Don't make me laugh, you lost to Lex and she's weaker than me."

"I've been reborn Siyrant. Reborn in the fires of the Nether." The fire from the tunnel spread across the entire room and made the cave light up intensely. Kriptis lifted his sword up and slammed the tip of it on the ground, cracking it and spewing fire from the cracks. Kriptis charged Siyrant dragging the tip across the ground causing sparks to shoot out from the tip. Kriptis brought the sword up and slashed at Siyrant. Siyrant formed a shadow sword in his hand and tried to block the attack but the sheer force smashed through the shadow blade and flung Siyrant backwards. The fire spread across the room and covered the champions, cleaning their wounds and embracing them in a warmth. One by one they each stood up and grabbed their weapons.

"You finally showed up Kriptis." Ditier said walking up next to Kriptis, lifting his bow up.

"Are you okay Krip?" Lilly asked flipping her daggers in her hands.

"I'm fine. Where's Siy?"

"Siy's….. Hurt." Juva said softly and pointed towards the only spot not being touched by Kriptis's fire.

Kriptis glared at Siyrant and a small tear ran down his cheek. "He killed Siy?"

"He might be dead, he might just be hurt Krip." Lilly said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kriptis shrugged her hand off and lifted his sword up. "Let's make him pay."

Siyrant watched this go on and yawned. "Are we going to continue with the sappy reunion or are we actually going to fight. I'm more than ready for a round two."

Kriptis smiled and the fire in the room explode brightly. "Ditier take care of Siy."

"What! Why?"

"Your bow is useless in this fight. I'm sorry, but it's dangerous when me and Lilly are fighting Siyrant." Kriptis let out a sigh.

Ditier hesitated for a moment. "Okay." Ditier ran towards Siy and checked his pulse.

"Juva go help him." Juva ran to Siy. "Okay Lilly, you strike from behind, I'll strike from the front." Kriptis charged Siyrant and swung at him, Siyrant blocked the attack with his sword. Lilly come up behind Siyrant and stabbed at him. Siyrant looked behind him and dropped to the ground. Kriptis and Lilly went back and forth with Siyrant for a while, while Juva and Ditier tended to Siy.

"How is he?" Juva asked Ditier.

"He's… I don't know." Ditier felt for a pulse but got none, Ditier felt for breathe from Siy but got none either. "He's no breathing and he doesn't have a pulse."

"Siy can't be dead." Juva started to tear up.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Ditier looked into Siy's face and remembered when he said that there's a chance that he won't live through this. "You'll be okay Siy."

Chapter 53

Siy looked around him and absorbed his surroundings, the sky was beautifully light blue and the grass was greener then any he has ever seen. Siy saw a giant palace in the distance and started walking towards it. "Where am I? What happen?" Siy walked past giant trees and a lovely stream that glistened in the sunlight. Everything he pass by seemed surreal, Siy made it to the palace and walked up the front steps and grabbed the door knocker and pounded it down a few times. Siy stepped back and waited a few minutes. "I wonder who lives here." A moment passed and the door started to open and Siy heard a voice on the other side.

"Who could possibly be knocking on our door?" The door opened fully and Daigon was standing there. Daigon took a step back and his eyes open wide. "Siykin?"

"Daigon?" Siy was in shock.

"Daigon who's at our door?" Krotis walked to the door way and stopped. "What the shit? Siy?"

Siy looked at the gods surprised. "What am I doing here, and where is here?"

Daigon stepped back and let Siy enter. "This is the god's realm Siy, and I have no idea why you are here."

"Do you remember anything before you got here?" Krotis asked walking around Siy searching him up and down.

"The last thing I remember was Siyrant stabbing me through my stomach and falling on the ground, then I woke up in a field away from here."

Lotus and Junipa walked into the room and froze in place. "Siy?" they said in unison.

"Siy, I think you're dead." Ditier looked at him sadly.

"Dead? No I can't die yet." Siy started to panic.

"Calm down Siy, we can fix this. Where all gods here." Krotis let out a laugh and tap Siy on the back.

"We need to fix this, I need to get back to my champions."

The gods smiled at him. "We'll get you back to the land of mortals don't worry Siy." Junipa said pulling a book out from her pants. Junipa flipped through some pages and let out a sigh. "Okay, says here I can send your life essence back to your body but there are some complications."

Siy let out a sigh. "What kind of complications?"

"Well if I miss."

"What do you mean miss?"

"I'm getting to it. See I turn your soul or essence into a ball and launch it back into your body, but there's a chance I can miss and like say hit someone else's body."

"So don't miss."

"Easier said than done, I'm kind of going to have to just eye ball it."

Horror washed over Siy's face. "Um."

"Even worse though is we still can't see into Siyrant's cave."

"Guess it's a risk I'm going to have to take."

"Siy."

Siy looked at Krotis. "Yeah?"

"Your giant pair of balls are showing."

"What?"

"You are insane. This whole time you've been a part of this charade you've charged into battle with no cares, you have the biggest balls I've ever seen."

"Uhh, thanks."

"No problem brother." Krotis smacked Siy on the back and knocked him to the ground. "Oops sorry."

Siy groaned. "No problem."

"Okay Siy come here and get ready." Siy stood up and stood next to Junipa, Junipa placed a hand on his chest and started reciting the incantation. Siy looked over the other gods and smiled.

"See you later, I suppose."

"Take Siyrant down Siy." Daigon smiled at him.

"Burn his ass to the ground." Krotis winked at him.

"Bye cutie." Lotus pranced over to him and kissed him on the cheek before he disappeared into a ball of pure life essence.

"Okay Siy ready." Junipa grabbed the ball of essence and stuck her other hand out and a portal to the mortal realm opened up right above the cave. "Here goes nothing." Junipa pulled her arm back and launched Siy's life essence down at cave. "Please for the love of."

Kriptis dropped to the ground as Siyrant swung his sword at him. "Is this all the champions can do? I'm not even giving my full strength." Kriptis grabbed Siyrant's foot and pulled him to the ground.

"Burn motherfucker." Siyrant's leg caught on fire and spread across his whole body rapidly. Kriptis jumped up and kicked Siyrant across the face. He then cleaved Siyrant's body in half from the waist down. Lilly threw her daggers and hit Siyrant in the head.

"Do you think that is enough?"

"Not even close." Kriptis jumped back and prepared for Siyrant to appear from anywhere. "How's Siy?"

Ditier looked up at Kriptis. "I have no idea."

"Ugh." Kriptis looked around for Siyrant.

Lilly pulled her Daggers out of Siyrant's body. "Kriptis are you sure he isn't dead?"

"Check his body gain."

Lilly looked down at the body and realized it had turned to stone. "Shit."

"Lilly behind you!" Lilly turned around and saw Siyrant trying to stab at her with his sword. Lilly blocked with her daggers and jumped back.

"Come on champions, I grow bored of your shenanigans."

"Come on Siyrant, let's see your full power."

"My full power? You can barely handle me now."

"Scared?"

Siyrant glared and lowered his body. "Fine." Horns started to protrude from his head and Siyrant's body started to morph into his true form.

Kriptis brought his sword up and engulfed himself in fire. "Prepare yourself Lilly." Lilly jumped back next to Kriptis and the fire engulfed her to. "Ready my love?"

"Hell yeah!"

"That's my girl."

Siyrant charged at Kriptis with lightning fast speed, Siyrant hit Kriptis with his handle and knocked him back. Siyrant kicked Lilly back sending her flying. Kriptis charged Siyrant and swung at him, Siyrant moved out of the way and slammed his sword through Kriptis stomach in a fluid motion. Kriptis spat blood and fell to the ground.

"Kriptis!" Lilly tried to move but Siyrant appeared in front of her and stabbed her in the chest.

"By the gods." Ditier stood up and pulled up his bow, but before he could even pull back an arrow Siyrant appeared in front of him and grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Juva stepped back and looked at Siyrant terrified for her life."

"So you're the only one left." Siyrant turned and looked at her. "Move out of my way, I'm going to devour my son's body and energy."

Juva looked down at Siy. "No."

"Oh little one, you think you're going to stop me."

"I might not be able to stop you but I'll do whatever I can." Juva put her arms out and stared Siyrant down. Siyrant walked closer to her and got up to her and looked her in the eyes. Siyrant grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, Juva fell on top of Siy and covered his body with hers. "I will not let you have him."

"Juva." Juva's eyes went wide.

"Siy?"

"Get off me." Juva rolled off Siy as he stood up.

"Impossible! I killed you!" Siyrant screamed at Siy.

"Your right you did kill me." Siy's eyes went gold. "You just didn't kill me well enough." Siy's marking expanded across his whole body and pushed out on him forming armor. Siy's wings shot out and expanded outward. Siy looked around at his champions and his face grew angry. "How dare you." A helmet formed on his head. "I said how dare you!" Siy charged Siyrant with lightning fast speed and cut through his body. "You have no right to hurt my champions!" Siy whipped back around and kicked Siyrant in the back launching him into the wall. "Your darkness will fall Siyrant." Siy lifted his sword up in the air and the cave shook violently and the roof started to crack and crumble down on them. Light pierced through the cracks and reflected off of Siy's sword filling the cave with light. The roof fell down completely and light rained down on them. Siyrant let out a viscous growl and charged Siy and rammed into him. Siy grabbed Siyrant by the horns and lifted him into the air and smashed him down into the ground. Siy flapped his wing and launched himself into the air. "Time to see the light Siyrant. Siy shouted at Siyrant as he lifted his sword up into the air and a light beam hit it and bounced off striking Siyrant.

Siyrant let out a howl. "I will be back Siykin! Mark my words!"

"No you won't." Siy threw Dulbrackey down at Siyrant and it struck him through the head impaling him into the ground. The beam of light grew bigger and the hill started to shake and collapse. Siy flew down into the cave and grabbed Juva and Ditier and flew them out. "Where was Kriptis and Lilly?"

"I don't remember."

"Shit!"

A large flap was heard above Siy and Siy looked up. "Hello master need assistance."

"Two of my champions are in the cave and the hills about to collapse fully can you get them?"

"Say no more."

"Thank you Aluxyria." Siy watch the giant dragon fly into the cave as the hill collapsed around it. "Come on Aluxyria." Minutes pass as nothing happened then Siy felt the ground rumbled, fire spewed from the ground and Aluxyria flew from the giant crater he made, Aluxyria flew next to Siy and dropped Kriptis and Lilly on the ground.

"Well that was fun." Aluxyria landed next to Siy and curled up into a sort of ball position.

"Thank you Aluxyria." Aluxyria responded with a snort and placed his head down.

Siy looked down at Kriptis and Lilly, he felt their necks and got a small pulse from Kriptis and barely a pulse from Lilly. "You're not dying on me today you bastards." Siy place his hand on their chest and focused on their wounds. His hands started to glow and Lilly and Kriptis started to be cleaned, their wounds healed, and the dirt and grime on them cleaned off. "How's Ditier?"

"Oh he'll live." Juva smiled and started petting Ditier's hair. "We won."

Siy turned around and looked at her slowly morphing back to normal. "What?"

"We won Siy."

"Juva this is only just the beginning. I have Kingdom to run and you guys have options of what you want to do with your lives."

"That's an easy choice Siy. We will be with you till you die of old age."

"That's if he dies." Siy turned around and saw Krotis standing behind him a few paces away smiling. "I mean he is a half god." Lotus, Junipa, and Daigon appeared next to him.

"Congratulations Siy you beat Siyrant. Something even we couldn't accomplish." Daigon clapped softly.

"I had help."

"Of course you had help, and they worked very hard." Lotus moved elegantly around the champions then stopped next to Siy and ran a finger across his cheek.

"What the hell happened." Kriptis sat up slowly rubbing his head.

"Ah yes Kriptis my champions, decided to take a nap." Krotis reared back and laughed.

Kriptis stood up and was practically eye level with the god. "Listen here bastard I just fought a god! I'm lucky to be alive."

Siy shot up and grabbed Kriptis. "Kriptis that's Krotis."

"Calm down Siy." Krotis said softly. "He's my champion, I should expect a hard headed ass."

Kriptis let out a snort. "I'll show you hard headed."

Lilly sat up softly and looked around. "Krip what's going on? Who are these people?"

Before Kriptis could respond Lotus crouched down and grabbed Lilly's hair. "What did you do to your beautiful hair. Lilly this is extremely short."

"Who are you?"

"Can't you tell dear, I'm Lotus."

Lilly's eyes went wide. "Oh."

Lotus started to laugh. "In the presence of a god the only words she can muster was, Oh."

The gods and their champions conversed with each other for awhile, while Siy sat on what was left of the hill looking over the sea. Aluxyria was at his side, his head under Siy's hand. "Siy?" Siy turned around and saw Del was standing behind him.

"Del, are you okay?" Siy stood up.

"Yes, I just got worried because you never came back and the big explosion then seeing all these people here."

"I understand Del, I'm sorry I never returned. Guess I just got caught up in everything."

Del sat down and Siy sat down next to her. "So you killed Siyrant."

"So I did."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, figure out how to run a kingdom."

Del let out a small laugh. "Big steps huh?"

"Bigger than I can handle."

"No way, your Siy the half god who just gave Siyrant the ass whipping of several lifetimes. Running a kingdom will be child's play for you. I promise you'll see."

Chapter 54

Three months later.

Siy was sitting at his desk shuffling through a few papers, there was a knock at the office door and Siy looked up.

"Come in." The door opened and Hemintall stepped into the room with a smile on his face.

"My lord, I've had word that life has almost fully returned to most of the kingdom across Loticka. After twenty or so years of the darkness, thanks to the goddess Lotus and her champion Lilly. The towns have started to adjust to the nationwide laws and started to boost up their guarding system."

Siy looked up from his papers and smile. "Very good, how do you run a village Hemintall? I'm pulling my hair out, I cant think straight. I thought taking on the god of gods was difficult but no this is so much harder. I literally died Hemintall, I died! I came back from the dead to kill Siyrant just to control a kingdom. I'm not a king Hemintall, I was a simple man just trying to stay alive with my dog." Zap heard his master get upset and trotted over to him and laid his head in Siy's lap.

"Well Siy, I wasn't the mayor type either. Before I became the mayor I was a guard who happen to save some people from an attack and they moved me to be mayor. I didn't ask for it I didn't want to be either, but as time went on I adjusted to the role of being a mayor. You can be a king Siy, you are a natural leader and you are capable of doing a lot of things. By the gods you came back from the dead."

"I need a break, where is everyone?" Siy stood up and twisted his body and his back cracked.

"I believe they are at the Inn. The god's and the champions seem to be big fans of Del's special blend of mead."

"The inn does have good mead."

"And woman." Hemintall nudge Siy in the side and laughed.

Siy laughed and walked towards the door. "Thanks for everything Hemintall." Siy left the room and the house and made his way to the inn. As he passed people stopped and bowed their heads to him and children came up to him and hugged him. Siy smiled to everyone and continued on towards the inn. As Siy got closer he could hear the inn was busy with noise and excitement. Siy opened the door and saw Kriptis and Krotis arm wrestling in the middle of the inn with people around them cheering on the god and champion. Siy got closer to the table and watched as the champion and god were both struggling to pin each other's hand down. Siy got closer to the table and looked at Krotis. "Come on Kriptis are you going to let this god show you up. You're my champion and you better beat this guy."

Krotis looked up at Siy and smiled. "This is just a show Siy." Kriptis looked back down at Krotis and smiled. With a quick motion Kriptis slammed Krotis's hand down and shot up and gave a holler. The crowd cheered and Krotis laid his head down on the table. "I'm sorry Krotis but there's a new god in town."

Del walked up behind Siy and slid a hand down his back. "So how are you doing today?"

Siy looked down at Del, she was still so beautiful. "Very good actually, needed to have a break from all the kingly duties."

"You work too much, you rarely visit me." Del pouted at Siy.

"A kings work is never truly over. Speaking of kingly things though, I wanted to ask you a question." Siy turned and looked at Del. "I want you to start living with me, their building a bigger better house for me at my old house. Something about a castle, I don't know, anyway, I want you to start living with me."

Del's face went bright red. "You want me to live with you? Like in the house with you?"

Siy smiled. "No I want you to live in the castle with me as my queen."

Kriptis wrapped his arm around Siy's shoulder. "Say yes Del, He wont even let us live in the castle with him."

"No I didn't say that I said that you shouldn't live in the castle and live with Lilly, I don't even know how big this thing is going to be."

"Yes!" Del grabbed Siy's face and pulled him into her embrace and kissed him hard. Siy smiled then kissed back.

Lilly and the rest of the champions who were watching smiled and raised their tankards. Lotus stood up and shouted. "Long live the King and Queen! The god Siy and the seer Del!"

The inn shouted back and everyone drank to them. Siy looked around and knew he could do anything with his champions and Del by his side.

Epilogue

A boat crashed against the waves as it neared the land of Loticka. A woman stood at the top of the ship, she radiated power from her body. She watched the land draw closer and her already harsh but beautiful face drew into a crude frown. A man tired from the long journey and excited to see land ran up to the woman.

"Captain land draws near, what would you have your men do?" The man was dwarfed by her height and his features seem crude next to her elegant body.

The woman turned and looked down at the man. "Tell the men to prepare the anchors, we'll be paddling the rest of the way to shore. The coast isn't deep enough to dock our ship."

"Yes captain." The man turned around and left the woman alone again.

"After all these years I have returned to my old home." The woman looked up at the sky and watched as dark clouds started to form above the land. "I thought this land was in a drought. Some kind of darkness that started to spread across the land, I heard that it started twenty years ago." The woman turned away and walked down into the ship and entered a room. A man laid on a cot, he was shivering but at the same time he was sweating. The woman showed concern on her face and placed a hand on the man's head. He was hot enough to burn the woman's hand. "Don't worry my dear. They'll fix you, even if I have to destroy everything they love."


End file.
